


The Levels On Which We Lie

by pearlsong



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, M/M, Partying, Romantic Comedy, alcohol use, two dumb geniuses playing relationship chicken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 65,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlsong/pseuds/pearlsong
Summary: College is a drag, but it doesn't have to be.





	1. I Rather Be Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> I started rewatching Naruto a few weeks ago, and I keep begging God to free me from loving it.
> 
> Anyways, ShikaTema is still the best, thanks for coming to my TED talk.

College seemed like a waste of time to Shikamaru. He rather have just graduated high school, got a boring office job, met an average girl, marry her, have an average daughter, then son, work until he was 65, retire, then die peacefully in his sleep at the ripe age of eighty.

But nooo, his mother had insisted he get some kind of degree. So there he was, sophomore in college with an undeclared major. Shikamaru figured getting his generals would be good enough for his mother, maybe switch to pharmacy in order to really get her off of his back. Not that it mattered one way or the other to him, he knew he would end up working at his dad’s compound pharmacy somehow.

Which is why he found himself in an eight o'clock in the morning accounting course at the start of the fall semester. Gotta learn this bullshit so he can balance the books better for his old man.

The professor was running late. Shikamaru knew him through the dojo he frequented every once in a while to practice boxing. The guy was married to the overly…enthusiastic owner, and had a bad habit of never being on time.

Most of the class milled around in the front, talking obnoxiously loud. _It’s too early in the morning for this shit,_ he sighed, staring out the window. He had prime real estate in the back corner of the room all to himself, which suited him just fine.

Until someone sat directly beside him.

She was pretty with a nose piercing and blonde pig tails. Shikamaru glared at her, because literally, several other desks on the other side of the room that weren’t taken, why didn’t she just grab one of them? The girl made the mistake of looking over at him, and when she saw his scowl, she returned it with an air of _What the fuck is your problem?_

The professor breezed into the class fifteen minutes late, holding a mug of coffee, “Sorry class, I was caught up in enjoying the morning air, and lost track of time.”

 _Bullshit,_ Shikamaru sniffed

Coffee still in hand, he wrote his name on the board with a dry erase marker, “I’m Professor Hatake, but I’d prefer for you to call me Kakashi.” He tossed the marker onto the desk and turned to face the class, “Welcome to Accounting 201.”

* * *

Icebreaker games were bullshit; nothing was worse than being forced to participate in one.

Of course, him and the girl beside him were made to pair up and learn about one another. Shikamaru had shot a withering stare at Kakashi when he had passed out the papers they had to write on, but all he got was a wise-ass, crinkly-eyed grin in response.

So he had learn about her, and also talk about himself, which that was fucking great.

Her name was Temari, she was a junior and an Atmospheric Science major, with the intent on becoming a storm chaser. Her favorite color was purple, she had two younger brothers, weasels were her favorite animal, which he could tell from the tattoo that was on her forearm, and she was only in this class because she needed another math elective, and none of the others fit her schedule. She seemed as thrilled to learn about Shikamaru as he was about her.

“What do you mean you don’t have a favorite color?” She asked, eyebrows contracted.

“What’s wrong with not having a favorite color?”

“Everyone has a favorite color.”

He shrugged, “All colors were created equal. I don’t care about one more than any other.”

Temari rolled her eyes, and wrote down ‘nothing’ in the color box, “You’re ridiculous.”

 _Troublesome woman_ , Shikamaru groused to himself.

Kakashi clapped his hands, “Okay class, I hope you got to know your neighbor well and like your spot, because I like to do assigned seating for attendance.”

Shikamaru and Temari both groaned at the same time.

What a drag.

* * *

It turns out Shikamaru also shared an afternoon Psychology 101 class with her as well.

He barely made it to class on time because his best friend decided to take for-fucking-ever ordering at the sub restaurant that was in the commons area.

All the seats were filled up, except one. Which was beside Temari from Accounting. Her purse and bookbag were in the seat. They had a staring contest until she sighed, and moved them so he could sit.

Again, they had a shitty ice breaker game to they had to play.

“So, you play shogi as a hobby, and…box?”

Shikamaru bristled, “Yeah, what of it?”

“Just a strange combo.”

“Well you like to,” he picked up his paper to squint at what he wrote down, “knit and work on cars.”

“What’s wrong with that??”

“It’s weird. You’re weird.”

Temari was affronted, but before she could snarl anything in response, the professor interrupted everyone to start going over the syllabus.

Shikamaru could feel it in his bones; this semester was going to blow.

* * *

The shitty little pizzeria Shikamaru worked at with his both of his closest friends Chouji and Ino had been slammed with customers all day, with what amounted to a skeleton crew working. There were only the three of them working because the other two assholes scheduled called off, and Shikamaru couldn’t get ahold of anyone else (of course he was made shift supervisor, a job he never asked for, but was given anyways). Chouji was delivering, Ino waitressed, and Shikamaru made the food.

All three had ran around like chickens with their heads cut off for the better part of four hours before there was finally a lull: no customers and no orders. Chouji was heading back from what was probably the 30th delivery of the night; Ino was sipping on a water, leaned up against the front counter while Shikamaru finally had a chance to breathe.

“Bad day, huh?” Ino asked.

He’d been in a terrible mood since he had walked through the door, and work just aggravated him further, “Class sucked.”

Ino nodded, “I can see that.” She kept on sipping her water, “Any particular reason why?”

Shikamaru cleaned up the counter he’d been making pizza on, “It was a drag. I have to wake up too early in the morning. Got stuck beside a troublesome woman for the rest of the semester.”

Ino scoffed, “Don’t be such a baby.”

He stared at her for a minute before returning to his task.

“I’m serious! You need to relax.”

Shikamaru almost shot off at the mouth, but the front door’s bell rang as someone opened the door.

Ino called out a greeting, “Hi! Welcome to—NARUTO, DON’T SKATEBOARD IN HERE.”

Naruto made a face while picking up his skateboard, “You guys never let me have any fun.” He dramatically draped himself over the front counter, “I’m starving, you guys need to feed me.”

“Stop that,” Ino shoved him off, “Tell me what you want like a normal person.”

“Give me the biggest pizza you have with everything on it.” Naruto made an exaggerated gesture with his hands to indicate how the size he wanted.

“We don’t make them that big, asshole,” Shikamaru called from the back.

“Shikamaru,” Naruto intoned seriously, “I am starving, and I need your biggest damn pizza.”

The bell rang again, and in came Chouji followed by Sakura. “—That review you wrote about that sandwich shop was scathing, Chouji.”

“They always get my order wrong, and I’m so tired of it. They deserved it.”

“Sakura!” Ino squealed, holding her arms wide open.

Sakura shoved Naruto out of the way so she could give her girlfriend a kiss, “Chouji mentioned work’s been crazy.”

Ino sighed wearily, “It has. This is the first time we’ve had a break all evening.”

Chouji walked in behind the counter to help Shikamaru with Naruto’s pizza, “Yeah, we’ve been going non-stop.”

Everyone else bantered back and forth, but Shikamaru was too damn tired to keep up. Sakura talked about how her pre-med classes were already starting to ramp up. Chouji mentioned that he had to get some restaurants lined up to review for his journalism class. Ino was already in love with her intro to fashion design class, and Naruto bitched about how he already had a paper assigned.

“Man, this semester is going to be so hard!” Naruto whined, forgetting that he had said that about the prior two semesters.

 _I pity any child that gets him as their gym teacher_ , Shikamaru silently shook his head.

* * *

After they closed for the evening, Shikamaru drove himself and Chouji home. Out of all of their friends, they were the only ones that had their own place off of campus that wasn’t still with their parents. It was an average two bedroom apartment; Shikamaru couldn’t complain too much about it. Beat living at home or in the dorms.

Chouji called dibs on the shower, which suited Shikamaru just fine. He stripped down to his boxers in the middle of the living room, pulling his ponytail out so he could run his fingers through his hair. God, he needed a cigarette; he cracked open the living room window, and lit one. After he was done smoking, he made himself the dinner of champions: a bowl of cereal.

While he slowly ate on the couch, he texted his parent’s about his day. His mom had blown him up that evening, but he had been too busy at work to answer, so it was that he answered her now, least he face her wrath. He texted Asuma, his long-time boxing instructor and shogi partner, for good measure as well, asking if they could meet up the next for a game of shogi.

“Ah, I feel so much better,” Chouji was also in his boxers, wandering into the kitchen to grab leftovers from work, then plopping down on the loveseat adjacent to the couch.

Shikamaru wrinkled his nose, “I really don’t know how you stand to eat that shit after we’ve worked around it all day.”

“Too lazy to make anything else.”

No judgment there. His phone vibrated; Asuma had texted back in the affirmative, stating that they should meet at his place. Shikamaru looked over at his friend who was eating pizza with a vigor that he felt like he could never muster ever again, “How was class?”

“I don’t like the new newspaper editor. She wants me to take the softball approach to my reviews.” Chouji took his position at the student newspaper deathly serious. His dream was to become a food critic, and he refused to be anything other than brutally honest. Surprisingly enough, he had developed a fanbase who took his word as gospel, and now carried enough weight that local businesses made it a point to get on his good side.

“What did you tell her?”

Chouji grunted, “I told her hell no. I won’t compromise my integrity!”

 _I guess everyone has a hill to die on,_ Shikamaru mused. “Glad to hear that, buddy.” He finished his bowl of cereal, “I’m gonna shower, then go to bed.”

“Alright. G’night.

“Night.” Shikamaru dropped his bowl off in the sink, then hit the shower. He stayed in there 10 minutes longer than he usually did, trying to get the stink of pizza grease out of his hair.

When he was done, and in his room, Shikamaru didn’t even bother to get dressed. He was too exhausted from the day; he got under his covers and passed out.

* * *

“Damnit. Lost again.”

Shikamaru smirked, “Kurenai will kill you if the baby picks up your cusswords.”

Asuma cast a glance over at his baby girl, who was absorbed in playing with her stuffed animals and not paying them any mind, “Mirai’s fine. She’s off in her own world.” He started resetting the board, “So your classes blow, and work sucks. Anything, I don’t know, positive going on?”

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders, “It could always be worse, I guess.”

They played some more. Asuma worked Wakamono Dojo as a boxing instructor. Shikamaru’s parents, as well as the rest of his friend’s parents, thought it would be a good idea to start the kids in karate. Yeah, it was fine, but it bored Shikamaru to death. Boxing vaguely interested him, but he had no desire to do that either. It was only when Asuma convinced him to start playing shogi, and drawing parallels between the two, did he actually find any enjoyment out of it.

“Have you seen Sakura,” Asuma asked as he considered where to put his knight, “She’s supposed come in and train tonight.”

“Saw her yesterday, but I can text her.”

“Nah, don’t worry about that, I’ll call her.”

“Shika!” Mirai had wandered over from her toys, “Hug!” she giggled, throwing her little baby arms in the air.

“Hi Mirai,” Shiamaru pulled her into a big hug, “You havin’ fun?” Honestly, Shikamaru was perfectly neutral towards kids. He would see someone cooing over a baby and think, _Ah that sure is a child_. Mirai changed that, or rather, she was the only kid he loved being around.

“Eh, eh,” she squirmed in his arms, trying to reach the bag of goldfish crackers he had been eating out of.

“You want some?” He righted her, “Hold out your hands.”

She did as she was told, and got a handful full of fish-shaped crackers as her reward. Immediately, she trotted over to Asuma, “Eat, daddy.” Mirai, in all her sweet toddler nature, attempted to push crackers into Asuma’s mouth.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” he ate some before gently turning her around, “Why don’t you go get your bear, come back over here, and help daddy win his game.”

“Okay!” she toddled off to get her bear, then ran back over, crackers going everywhere.

“You know, having a cute kid isn’t going to stop me from beating you, right?”

“Oh, I don’t know about that,”Asuma helped Mirai sit in his lap, “She might be my good luck charm.”

She wasn’t. Minutes later, Asuma stared at the board in disbelief, “You gotta be kidding me. Damnit, I thought I had you that time.”

“Damnit!” Mirai happily parroted.

Shikamaru snickered as Asuma scrambled to recover, “Don’t say that Mirai, that’s a bad word.”

“But daddy said it,” she pouted.

“Yes, because daddy is a bad man, who mommy will not be happy with if she heard you say that.”

“Say what?” Kurenai asked, towering over the three of them with her arms crossed.

Asuma started visibly sweating, “Oh, hello dear…I didn’t hear you come in….” He stood up quickly, Mirai in his arms, giving his wife a kiss on the cheek. Mirai held out her hands to be taken, but instead of saying ‘mommy’, she giggled, “Damnit!”

Shikamaru knew when to get out of dodge, “Well it’s great seeing you Kurenai, but I remember that I have a thing I need to do, so I gotta go.”

Kurenai gave Shikamaru a bright smile, “Bye Shikamaru,” then turned cold, murderous eyes onto her husband. Asuma gave Shikamaru a desperate ‘don’t let me die’ look, but Kurenai had already started scolding him for teaching their baby cusswords. Shikamaru didn’t hear him plead his case, as he was already out the door.

* * *

Two weeks of the semester in, and not a single one of Shikamaru’s friends were free to eat with him. He guessed that’s what happened when everyone either had a huge class load, or was involved in clubs.

Every single table in the commons was packed full of people eating lunch; there was a table near the corner that only had one occupant, but it was Temari and she was doing homework.

He sighed. It would be easier to sit on the floor and eat, but instead he approached her, “Hey,” she looked up at him in surprise, “It’s a drag, but can I sit here?”

Temari clearly weighed her options, but eventually moved some stuff out of the way so he could sit.

They didn’t speak much. He asked her what she was working on, which was physics homework she had just got assigned. She asked what he was eating, which was just a BLT from the sub shop. But that was about the extent of it.

There was no need for small talk, and Shikamaru was actually grateful. It was nice to eat in silence, but still have the company of someone else. Even if she was a bother.

Once he finished, he stacked his trash up on his tray, “Good talk. We’ll have to do this again.” It was meant to be sarcastic, but at the core of it, there was some truth. Having a peaceful lunch was a luxury he rarely got.

She must have had similar thoughts because “Whatever you say,” was her only response.

He took that as a yes.


	2. Don't Know What You're Talking About

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can bang shit like this out when I have the muse for it. Let's hope I keep up the pace.

Temari was drop-dead exhausted. Classes from 8 am to 3 pm, then working 4 pm to 9 pm; they were only one month into the semester, but she was already tired of it. But, you gotta make that mad money somehow.

When she got home, bags of fast food in tow, Kankuro was passed out on the couch, TV blaring some animal documentary. Gaara was nowhere to be seen.

Temari put the food on the counter, “Oi! Kankuro!” she hollered, “Come get your food.”

A minute later, Kankuro stumbled in, half-asleep, “Sweet,” he muttered while blearily fishing out his burger.

“Where’s Gaara?”

“Doing homework probably. I dunno.”

She rolled her eyes, “You’re a repository of information, Kankuro.”

“Hey, rehearsal was a nightmare and I’m tired, let me live.”

Temari didn’t bother asking, choosing to instead to walk upstairs to Gaara’s room. She rapped on the door twice, and opened it when she got a “Come in.”

She poked her head through the doorway; Gaara was sitting at his desk, back stick straight as he typed away on his laptop. “I brought dinner home if you want some.”

“Thank you, I’ll be down in a moment.”

Before she exited, she took a moment to survey his room. It was scary neat, as opposed to the mess that lived in Kankuro’s room. Hell, it was cleaner than her’s, and she kept that shit in order. She was kinda jealous how he managed to keep it look like no one lived in it, save for table by the window that a number of succulents and cacti sat on.

When she got back downstairs, Kankuro had finished his burger and had started on his fries. Temari plopped down in a chair beside him, and started on her own food, “What was wrong with rehearsal.”

“The male lead is a total diva. He was driving the rest of us crazy with his bullshit,” Kankuro said dramatically, befitting of a theater major who ruled the backstage with an iron fist as the stage manager. 

“By doing…what exactly?”

“Mostly existing. He’s as arrogant as it comes.”

Gaara padded down the stairs and took a seat on the other side of Kankuro, grabbing his fries out of the bag. “That sounds awful. I’m sorry Kankuro.”

“Thank you Gaara, I appreciate that.” Kankuro shot a look at Temari, who just rolled her eyes again.

She changed the subject, “How was tutoring, Gaara?” Her brother wasn’t the one being tutored, but rather, he had been roped into helping two boneheads he had biology with. Temari had met both; Rock Lee was nice, a little too peppy for her taste, but fine enough. The other one, Naruto, was as stupid as they come. She didn’t know how Gaara could stand to try to teach that blonde idiot anything, but he didn’t seem to mind.

“It went well. We went over the study guide for our test, and they both seemed to grasp it. I think they’ll do well on it.”Gaara was earnest; Temari found it endearing.

The three of them had been through a lot together, with Gaara getting the brunt of their father’s abusive bullshit. He had been a troubled teenager, but after their father died, and with the help of therapy, Gaara was starting to do better. Before, he never had any friends, but now, it seemed like he was really connecting with others. She was so proud of him.

“Well, I’m glad that it’s going well.”

“How was your day?”

“Tiring. Work was busy, classes went on for too long.” She threw her wrapper in the paper bag, “Still stuck beside that lazy asshole in accounting and psychology. He bitches about how boring everything is constantly, and I wanna strangle him.”

A sly smile crossed Kankuro’s face, “Is that the same guy you get lunch with?”

She didn’t like where this was going, “It’s just convenient. He needs a place to eat, I need to do homework, the commons is always packed with people. It’s not like we carry anything more than a conversation about class.”

“Ooooh,” Kankuro cooed, “Temaaariii.”

“What?”

“Ooooooh.”

He only had that shit-eating grin on his face. She knew exactly what he was getting at; Temari slapped him upside the head.

“OW. WHAT WAS THAT FOR?”

“YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT THAT WAS FOR, YOU SHITHEAD.”

“I was just saying it was weird that, you know, you seem to dislike him so much, but you always have lunch with him—OW.” She slapped him upside the head again.

“I agree with Kankuro, Temari,” Gaara nodded, “You’re contradicting yourself a little. If he bothers you so much, why sit with him?”

Betrayed by her little brothers, she stood up, snatching up the paper bags that were now filled with wrappers and discarded fry holders, “I’m not talking about this with you two hooligans.” Temari stalked off to the kitchen to throw the bags in the trash can, then angrily started to do the dishes. She had a habit of cleaning when she was aggravated.

“It’s not even like that,” she muttered aloud to herself, using more force than necessary to fill a dishwasher, “It’s just convenient. Better than some random schmuck trying to sit with me.” At least, that’s how she saw it; nothing more, nothing less.

God, she wanted a cigarette.

* * *

A week had passed since Temari was forced to endure Kankuro’s snickering accusations, something he was still keeping up with, no matter how often she threatened him with bodily harm.

It made her feel awkward, which she hated. Not that Shikamaru noticed.

They sat together every Tuesday and Thursday, then Monday, Wednesday, and Friday were the days they had class together, so she had feel awkward around this pineapple-headed fuck five days out of the week.

And without fail, every time they sat together, she always saw Kankuro in line for food, waggling his eyebrows at her. God, she hated him sometimes.

One day, Shikamaru took notice. “Why does that guy keep staring at us like that,” he sipped his drink, “It’s weird.”

Temari sighed, “That’s my weirdo little brother, don’t pay him any mind.”

“Noted.”

They talked about class; surprisingly a nice conversation that she thought he would never have in him. Temari found it mildly interesting that Shikamaru knew their accounting professor outside of class. “He’s married to the guy who owns the dojo I box at. Owns something like seven dogs,” he said, finishing off his fries, then wiping his hands together to get the salt off. “Decent dude, though his husband has waaay too much energy. It can be a drag when you’re trying to take a break.”

Shikamaru stood up and made like he was going to leave, trash in tow. “Leaving already?” Temari asked, unable to stop herself.

He raised an eyebrow at her, “No, I was gonna get a milkshake,” he paused, then shifted around, “Do you…want one?”

She looked back down at her textbook, “I don’t have any cash on me.”

“It’s on the house, what kind do you want.”

She blinked up at him in surprise, “You don’t have to do that.”

He sighed, slightly irritated, “Stop being troublesome, and just tell me what kind of damn milkshake you want.”

“…Strawberry.”

“What size.”

“Same as whatever you get is fine.”

Off he went. _God he’s bizarre. He acts like everything is a chore, but offers to do stuff for you,_ Temari shook her head and started packing up her books; it was almost time for class and she wanted a cigarette.

A few minutes later, Shikamaru returned. “Don’t tell me you’re leaving,” he said as he handed over her milkshake.

Temari sipped it; it was fantastic. “I was gonna go outside and have a cigarette. Wanna join me?”

“What makes you think I smoke?”

“Because you smell like cigarettes? I get a whiff of it every time you sit down beside me.”

He looked slightly embarrassed, muttering about how he used cologne to cover it up, but _clearly_ he doesn’t do a good enough job. As they walked outside, they passed the table of theater kids, where Kankuro was seated. He had that shit-eating grin again and waggled his eyebrows at Temari. She gave him a death stare. Fuckin’ asshole.

* * *

They smoked in comfortable silence, sitting on a bench together people watching.

Despite her weeklong feelings of awkwardness, Temari was at peace. She glanced at her phone; time for class.

Temari stood up to gather her things, “I gotta get to class. See you tomorrow.”

He threw up a hand in goodbye, “Later.”

She turned to leave when he suddenly grabbed her arm, and pulled her back onto the bench, “Watch out!”

Naruto, screaming by on his skateboard, damn near bowled her over. Shikamaru, pissed, jumped up and started yelling at him, “You dipshit, watch where you’re going!”

The big blonde idiot stopped and turned around towards Shikamaru, taking an earbud out of his ear, “Eh? You say something?”

“Yes, you moron! You damn near ran someone over with that stupid skateboard!” He gestured at Temari, who laid in a crumpled heap on the bench, trying to get her bearings.

“Oh. Sorry.”

“Really Naruto? That’s all you have to say?”

“I didn’t actually hit her! Its fine, she’s fine.”

Shikamaru looked like he was about to have an aneurysm, but Temari, who had finally got her senses back, jumped up herself, and jabbed a finger at Naruto, “You’re a fucking moron.”

“HEY, I SAID I WAS SORRY,” he squinted his eyes in a scowl, then he recognized her, “Oh hey, you’re Gaara’s older sister.

Shikamaru was thrown, “You know each other?”

Temari rubbed the bridge of her nose, “My other little brother tutors him.”

“I’m so sorry.”

Naruto gasped, “You’re such a jerk, Shikamaru!”

“Keep it up, asshole, and I won’t tutor you either.”

Naruto pouted, “I said I was sorry!”

Temari looked at her phone, “As awesome as this whole exchange has been, I need to leave or I’m going to be late, and if I’m late…” she cast Naruto a dark look, saying no more.

He shrank under her fierce gaze. A coward.

She waved at Shikamaru, “Thanks for the save. Until tomorrow.”

As she left, she heard Shikamaru scold Naruto further. The part of her arm Shikamaru had grabbed kinda tingled.

Weird.

* * *

Rock Lee frowned at her, “Sorry about that, Naruto can be—“

“An asshole?” finished Kiba, who was leaned back in his chair, balancing a pencil on his upper lip.

Temari found herself sitting in on another one of Gaara’s tutoring sessions in the library. This time it was for college algebra, another class Lee needed help in, accompanied by his friend named Kiba who was also struggling.

 “I’m sure he does his best,” Gaara said reproachfully, after Temari recounted her story of almost being run down by a skateboard.

_If he does, then that’s really sad._

“It was a good thing Shikamaru was there, or you would’ve been laid the fuck out,” Kiba stated. He wasn’t wrong.

Lee nodded solemnly, “He’s a good guy.”

“Lazy as shit too.”

“Kiba, that’s not nice! It may be true, but—“

“Them’s the facts Lee,” Kiba shrugged. He wasn’t wrong about that either.

They argued back and forth until Gaara got their attention diverted back to the topic at hand: math. Temari too turned her attention back to math; some dumb ass accounting homework that she didn’t get a chance to finish earlier.

“What are you losers doing?” Kankuro asked as he fell heavily into the chair beside Temari.

She glared at him, “Aren’t you supposed to be at rehearsal?”

“Here in a few minutes. I was gonna ask if you could take my bookbag home? I don’t feel like carting it around.”

Gaara answered before Temari could tell him to no, “Yeah, we’ll take care of it.”

Kankuro simpered, “Thank you Gaara, you’re my favorite sibling.”

Temari rolled her eyes so hard, she was shocked they didn’t just fall out of her head, “Oh shut up.”

“Guys…”

As always, Gaara nipped their argument in the bud. When Gaara turned to say something to Lee, Kankuro and Temari simultaneously flipped each other off.

“Anyways, I gotta go. I’ll see you losers later.” With that, Kankuro sauntered off like he wasn’t the biggest nerd Temari had ever met.

“Hey?” Kiba started, “Your brother is kind of a jackass.”

_Don’t I know it._


	3. Off the Shits no Jutsu

Parties weren’t exactly Shikamaru’s thing.

Drinking was fine, hanging out with friends was fine, but when both were mixed on a bigger scale, that’s when he had the issue.

It was the end of midterms, of course they had to celebrate! And of course, it had to be at Shikamaru’s and Chouji’s, and OF COURSE, Naruto had to go ahead and plan this shindig without giving the hosts much of a head’s up. Not that this was the first time, so Shikamaru should have expected it.

But it didn’t matter, he guessed. Despite being underaged, Sai always managed to get his hands on an absolute bonkers quantity of alcohol despite not being much of a drinker, in ways that Shikamaru didn’t know, nor cared enough to find out. Also, he lived in an old house that had been converted into four apartments; two of them didn’t have tenants, and their old, deaf landlady lived in one of the bottom apartments, and had never complained about the noise they made. So no worries about getting complaints.

Small favors.

As always, the party was going the same way it always did. It was barely ten o’clock, and Naruto was already shitfaced and dancing. Sakura, Ino, and Tenten were cackling, buzzed on some horrible purple concoction that Kiba always made with grape kool-aid and an unholy mix of clear liquor. It tasted like a hangover. Shikamaru still drank it, but grimaced after every sip.

Speaking of Kiba, he and Chouji played beer pong while Hinata, sipping a hard lemonade that was always brought specifically for her, and Sai watched.

Really, Shikamaru figured he shouldn’t be drinking, the same thought he had every time he watched most of his friend group get hammered. It was his apartment, his friends could get loud and messy, but Neji and Shino were good about taking on the mantle of keeping everyone in line as the designated sober persons. Also Lee was sober, but that was out of necessity, not choice. The one and only time Rock Lee had been drunk, he damn near destroyed the front porch and Chouji’s beloved loveseat from a mix of fighting and puking, so he was forever banned from alcohol.

So it was okay, at least that was what he told himself as he found himself feeling looser with every gulp of liquor and kool-aid. It was only his friends. It would be fine.

“Shikamaru,” Lee was suddenly in his face, “I forgot to tell you, but I invited some people.”

“You what?”

Lee held up his hands, “They’re cool! I swear! Don’t be mad!”

“Hey Shikamaru,” Shino called out, looking through the window blinds, “Some car just pulled up.”

“Fucking. Fantastic.” He could come up with a million different ways his friends could fuck something up, but he at least knew what to expect. New people were always an unknown.

Lee was already out the door, bounding down the stairs like an over-excited puppy to greet whomever the hell he invited. Shikamaru took a big, fortifying drink to try and stave off the dread that was creeping up on him. It didn’t work.

What if they tore this place apart? What if they robbed everyone blind? What if they spewed chunks everywhere like Lee did that one time? Oh god, what if they had sex with someone in the middle of his floor.

The possibilities were terrifying and endless.

Shikamaru brought himself back to the present in time for introductions.

Lee had his arm around some poor redheaded guy’s shoulder, “This is Gaara. He helps me in math.” He pointed to the guy clad in full black that was booking it to the kitchen, “That is Kankuro, Gaara’s older brother,” he then jerked his thumb to the girl at his shoulder, “And this is—“

“Temari,” Shikamaru finished. He didn’t know if he felt relieved or even more terrified.

Lee was delighted, “Oh, so you know each other? Wonderful!”

She handed him a case of beer, looking amused, “Nice party.”

* * *

The two of them sat shoulder to should outside on the steps, chain-smoking. Temari got a cup of Kiba’s Special, took one look at Naruto trying to breakdance, and declared that she needed a cigarette. Shikamaru couldn’t get outside with her fast enough.

She took a drink and made a grim face, “This tastes like antifreeze.”

“I know. I don’t know what he puts in it.”

“Tastes like grapes, tequila, and grain alcohol had a threesome, and this monster was born.”

He nodded, “That’s sounds accurate. Naruto used to mix Mt. Dew and Barcardi 151. It’s how it sounds.”

“I got that beat,” she finished her second cigarette and put the butt out using the bottom of her boot, “We combined iced tea mix and vodka once. I’m not proud of that.”

“What did it taste like?”

She lit another one, “I can’t describe it, or I’ll throw up. That’s probably the most hungover I’ve ever been.” Temari looked down at her cup, “I better finish this, but I really don’t want to.”

He looked at down at his too, “Me either. I typically just chug it so I can start drinking beer.”

“Sounds like a good idea that won’t backfire. Together on three?” She started counting down, “One…two…three.”

They chugged; when they were done, both of them shuddered at the same time.

Temari sniffed, “That cleared my sinuses. Hand me a beer.”

Shikamaru did as he was told and fished out a two beers from the case she had brought, “The drunkest I’ve ever been was on Everclear and blue Gatorade.”

She winced, “I could imagine.”

“I was hungover for days. The worst part was we were moving into here the very next day,” he gestured at the house behind him, “My mom was pissed, to say the least.”

She snorted loudly, “Really? You did that the night before?”

“I was dared to. I haven’t drank Gatorade or played truth or dare since.”

“I figured you would be smart enough to say, I don’t know, no?”

He scowled at her, “I did at first. I got goaded into it, because everyone wouldn’t shut up about how much of a coward I was.”

Her snorting turned into an obnoxious chuckle, “You’re an idiot.” When she caught him glaring at her, she shoved him, “Oh come on, I’m kidding.”

He rolled his eyes and cracked open his beer, taking a long gulp.

“If it makes you feel any better,” she started on her own beer, “Kankuro got really drunk and fell into the cactus he was attempting to piss in.”

“…He did what?”

“You see, Gaara is going into botany, and he loves cacti and shit. We have a ton in our house. Anyways,” she took a drink, “We had this huge one in the upstairs hallway,” she extended her arms to emphasize how big it was, “Kankuro was shitfaced and didn’t feel like walking to the bathroom, I guess. Pulled his pants down and started to take a piss, but,” she started cackling, “He lost his balance and pitched forward. Had to take him to the ER that night because I wasn’t about to pull needles out of his dick.”

“Wow. I, uh—“

“Yeah, I know. That was the maddest I’ve ever seen Gaara, too. We had to throw the cactus out.”

“I’ve got a story,” Shikamaru lit another cigarette, “You know the guy in the sunglasses? Shino? He never drinks, and there’s good reason. See, when we were seniors in high school—“

* * *

Ino had her face pressed up against the glass, watching Shikamaru and Temari, “What are they talking about out there?”

“I dunno,” answered Kankuro, “but they’ve been out there for a while.” He shoved some pretzels into his mouth.

“They should just kiss and get it over with,” Tenten observed, sipping her drink.

“Will you three stop snooping?”

“No one asked, Neji,” Ino responded, trying to make out what Shikamaru was saying.

“Oi! Kankuro! We still playing flipcup?” Kiba called from the kitchen.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming, give me a second.” He turned towards the girls, “If anything happens, you come get me.”

* * *

Temari had a horrible, ugly laugh; full-on snorting and howling. It wasn’t charming or endearing at all. “So you’re telling me, him and Kiba have—“

“Matching tattoos—“

“Matching tattoos that say ‘Shin-Daddy & K-Dawg Spring Break Forever’?”

“Yep,” Shikamaru confirmed.

She was beside herself; leaning against Shikamaru’s shoulder quaking with laughter, tears in her eyes, “That’s the funniest fucking thing I’ve ever heard. I wouldn’t drink anymore either if I did that.”

“I’ve never seen his in person, but I have seen Kiba’s. It’s as ridiculous as it sounds.”

“Oh my god, I have to see it.”

“I think I have a picture of it somewhere,” he pulled out his phone, taking time to scroll through his gallery, “Here it is.”

Temari took one look at it, bypassed laughing and went straight to crying. “Is that a paw print,” she sobbed.

“Kiba told me that Shino has a beetle—“

“A beetle!” It took her a few minutes to compose herself.

Even after she calmed down, she kept her head on his shoulder, “That definitely bested any story I have.”

Shikamaru leaned his head against her’s; they stayed like that for a long time.

In all of his years, he had never had much of an interest in dating. Not necessarily because he didn’t like the idea, because he did. He just thought it had been too much of hassle to fool with. Other people could be too complicated, and he liked a simple life.

But as he sat there, smelling what he assumed was Temari’s perfume in his mostly drunken state, he felt the sudden, strong desire to kiss her.

Shikamaru almost jumped out of his skin when he felt something cold touch his hand. It was her hand, lacing their fingers together. He felt his heart in his throat, “You’re freezing.”

“It’s chilly,” she said, her words slightly slurring.

He would have offered his hoodie, but he didn’t want to stop holding her hand long enough to take it off. Instead, he pulled her to her feet, “Come on, let’s go inside.”

* * *

Briefly, Shikamaru had forgotten other people existed and were in his home. The only people left in the living room were a passed-out Naruto, who was sprawled out on the floor, and Shino, who exchanged a nod with Shikamaru. He would keep quiet. Everyone else seemed to be in the kitchen, cheering loudly over something. Shikamaru didn’t care to know.

He was too busy leading Temari down the hall to his room.

When they reached his room, he let go of her hand long enough to switch the light on his nightstand on, “Hey, could you close the door?”

She acquiesced, then took a seat on his bed, taking in his small, sparsely furnished bedroom. He didn’t have much in the way furniture; just a desk, full-sized bed pushed into the furthest corner of the room, nightstand, and tall dresser inside.

They stared at each other in silence. The enormity of where they were hit Shikamaru all at once. “Uh,” he cleared his throat, “Do you have guys have a DD?”

Temari shook her head, “No. Lee told us that it was cool if we crashed here.”

 _Goddamnit, Lee,_ Shikamaru hissed to himself. “Well, if that’s the case, we can sleep together.”

Temari raised an eyebrow.

“U-uh I meant like, just in the same bed so you’re not on the floor, not sleep-sleep together,” his face was crimson, “If you want…”

There was that horrible, obnoxious laughter again, “I get what you mean. Do you have any clothes I can borrow?”

He grumbled to himself about Temari being a troublesome woman, pretending he didn’t just deeply embarrass himself, opening one of his dresser drawers to fish out an old sweater and sweatpants.

“Socks too, please.”

He grumbled some more, and pulled out a pair for her, as well as a tank top and basketball shorts for himself, “I’m gonna go change in the bathroom. Just open the door back up when you’re ready.” She waved him off, and started taking her boots off as he walked out of the door.

He went into the bathroom; the harsh, fluorescent lights causing the mirror to stare back at him hard. Shikamaru was visibly drunk; eyes bloodshot, cheeks flushed, hair in slight disarray. He pulled out his ponytail and brushed his hair in an attempt to tame it. There, that looked…slightly better. A quick change into his sleep clothes, brush of his teeth, and he was ready. At least, he hoped he was.

He glanced at his phone; it was a few minutes past 1 o’clock. God, did they really hang outside for that long? It didn’t feel like it. Dimly, the still rational part of his brain recognized that tonight was the first time him and Temari had an actual conversation that wasn't about school. He didn't know how he felt about that exactly, but it felt...good? Thoughts to ruminate on during a less intoxicated time. 

As he left the bathroom, he could hear the party dying down; Shino and Kiba were saying their goodbyes, Sakura was telling Sai to leave Naruto where he was, but make sure he was laying on his side, so he wouldn’t aspirate if he puked. Say what you would about them all, they at the very least partied responsibly.

The door to his bedroom was ajar; Shikamaru stuck his head through the opening and saw Temari laying in his bed, under his blankets, pigtails pulled out, dressed in his clothes, and checking her phone.

His sweater was too baggy on her; she had to push the sleeves up to be able to use her phone. It was adorable, and Shikamaru felt his heart stutter.

She looked up at him as he walked in, “Your bed is too comfortable to be legal.”

“Thanks, I spent a solid two hours picking it out,” he closed the door behind him with a soft _click_.

They stared at each other again. Her lips twitched like she was fighting a smile, “Are you just gonna stand there, or come lay down?”

He scowled at her, then walked over the bed and carefully climbed over her to get to his side of the bed. Shikamaru got settled under the covers, then laid on his side to face her.

Once more, they stared at each other in silence, before Temari whispered, “You have nice hair,” before brushing some loose strands behind his ear, “You should wear it down more often.”

Oh, oh god he got butterflies. He’d never gotten butterflies before. This was a completely new experience and he didn’t know how to feel about it. He swallowed, “So do you. It’s pretty when it’s down—Not that it isn’t pretty all the time, but right now—“

She cracked up, “You’re funny.”

He didn’t think it was very funny. He felt like he was trying to be smooth, which is something he has never attempted before in his life, and it felt like he was failing.

Temari seemed to sense how he was feeling; she laced their fingers together again. Her hands were still pretty cold; Shikamaru pulled her a little closer to help her warm up, “You’re still frigid.”

“I’m coldblooded. I don’t last long when it’s chilly.”

The glow of his lamp behind her head softened her face. Before this moment in time, Shikamaru hadn’t realized how _beautiful_ Temari was. Maybe it was the alcohol bringing it out of him, but he knew that he had always believed that, but had never let the thought cross his mind.

The urge to kiss her reared its ugly head again. He didn’t feel like it was the appropriate time; they had both been drinking, he didn’t want to take advantage of the situation.

Instead, he watched her eyes grow heavier, and heavier. “Night,” she slurred, before sleep overtook her.

“Goodnight, Temari,” he answered back, fully aware that she was already snoring.

He watched her sleep for a good hour before reaching over her to shut the lamp off. After a moment's hesitation, he laced their fingers together again, rubbing soft circles into her hand with his thumb.

It was nice.

Maybe he’d still have the courage to kiss her in the morning.


	4. A Comedy of Errors

The sun wasn’t quite up when Temari woke, needing to piss like never before, not quite sure where she was. God, she was hungover. She made to get up, but realized she was trapped by someone holding her from behind.

It was Shikamaru, dead to the world, arm securely wrapped around her waist.

Oh right, she had fallen asleep in his—

Oh god. Oh god, did they…did they have sex? A sense of panic overtook her. What if they did? She was a virgin, and if she had—

She realized they were both still completely dressed.

 _Oh_.

Now Temari felt…oddly disappointed. Hm. She was entirely too hungover for this.

She slid out of bed, careful not to wake him; he grunted a little when she got up, but didn’t stir otherwise.

After she finished her business, she figured she should go check on Kankuro and Gaara, but the allure of the bed was too powerful. They were probably fine.

Damn, Shikamaru kept his apartment chilly, but his bed was toasty and he was like a furnace. Perfect for a heat hog such as herself. Temari snuggled up under his covers again, and sighed contently. She laid on her side to study him; he was handsome, she decided. Well, she had already known that, but whatever. There was a tattoo on his left bicep she had never noticed; looked like some kind of symbol. She’d ask him about that later. Also, he was ripped? What the fuck, was that just from ‘occasionally’ training?

Okay, she needed to stop checking him out; she rolled over onto her other side.

With as much care as she took early, she draped his arm around her waist again.  Her heart skipped several beats when he sleepily pulled her closer.

It was comforting, and he was warm, and she had a feeling that things between them would be a little different from now on.

* * *

“Hey.”

A hand was shaking her awake. Temari cracked one eye open to see Shikamaru having above her, hair hanging down in his face. “What,” she croaked, rubbing her eyes.

“Get up, I made you food and coffee.” An omelet and large cup of black coffee sat on the nightstand. It smelled fantastic, and it tasted like heaven.

They sat on his bedroom floor and ate like a pack of ravenous wolves, not talking much.

“Thanks, that was really good,” Temari said, stacking her empty plate on top of his, “You didn’t strike me as the type who cooked anything beyond minute rice and microwave dinners.”

“My mom forced me to learn before I moved out, and I’m the one stuck in the kitchen at work. It’s a drag.”

“Being able to feed yourself is a drag?”

He shot her a dirty look, “You know what I mean, you troublesome woman.”

Temari snorted, almost choking on her coffee, “You’re ridiculous.”

Shikamaru muttered something under his breath that Temari didn’t quite catch, but she was sure it was just more bitching. “I meant to ask you,” she pointed to the tattoo on his arm, “What’s that tattoo mean?”

“It’s my clan’s symbol. My pops convinced me to get one with him.”

“Ohhh, I see.”

“What?” He looked a little self-conscious.

She tapped her chin for minute while thinking for moment, “It suits you.”

He didn’t have anything to say to that; he cleared his throat, “Help me carry these dishes to the kitchen.”

* * *

The living room was a warzone of trash and their unconscious friends. Empty cans and bottles, half eaten bags of chips, a puddle of what Temari hoped was beer. Ino and Sakura laid on the couch, Sai took up residence on the loveseat, meanwhile Naruto was still asleep on the floor, beach towel on top of him and puddle of drool around his head. Kankuro was laying not too far from the kitchen, using a shirt as his pillow, laying underneath a rug. It was a mess.

Shikamaru merely sighed at the state of his apartment as he trudged into the kitchen, Temari close behind. She didn’t blame him, she would be mad as hell if she woke up to a shitshow like this, “Is it always like this after a party?”

“Yeah. I normally put everyone left to work cleaning the morning after, though.”

After surveying the damage from the kitchen, Temari became preoccupied by the fact that Gaara was not among the wreckage.

“Hey, Shikamaru, have you seen Gaara?”

He placed the dirty plates in the sink, “Nope.” He poured himself some more coffee.

“Could he be in Chouji’s room?”

“Nah,” Shikamaru leaned against the counter, “Chouji doesn’t like to share his bed. Says he needs the room to stretch out.”

Now Temari was half-mad, half-worried. She stalked over to Kankuro’s unconscious form, “Kankuro,” she hissed while shaking him, “Where’s Gaara?”

He groaned, “He left last night.”

“Left? Where did he go??”

“Home with Lee.”

“He what?”

Kankuro rolled away from her, “You heard me, now let me rest.”

She turned on her heel, and stomped into the kitchen. Shikamaru handed her a glass of cold water, having already anticipated her next move. After giving him a nod in gratitude, Temari walked back over to Kankuro, and poured it directly onto his big, stupid head.

“Harhgghghrhrhh,” Kankuro gasped for breath, and started scrambling to get up, “What the actual FUCK, Temari??”

“Don’t ignore me when I’m trying to get an answer out of you!”

Shikamaru shushed them, pointing at everyone else who hadn’t even stirred from Kankuro’s outburst. Temari flapped her hand at him before directing her ire back at Kankuro, “When did they leave? Was he drunk??”

“It was after you disappeared into Shikamaru’s room. Gaara had like, one drink and asked Lee if he wanted to get IHOP. So they left, and never came back,” Kankuro scowled as he wiped himself off with the rug he was using as a blanket, “My guess is that he stayed the night with him.”

She stopped listening after ‘never came back’, and proceeded to call Gaara.

He picked up on the second ring, “Good morning, Temari.”

“Hey,” she greeted, walking back into Shikamaru’s room, “Where are you?”

“I’m at Lee’s. We went and got some food, then headed back to his place. I stayed the night.”

“Ohh, I see…”

The unasked question of ‘Did you have sex?’ hung in the air.

Someone on his end said something that Temari couldn’t quite make out. Gaara replied in the affirmative, then addressed Temari again, “I plan on staying here for the rest of the day, I’ll be home later.”

“Okay then…have a good time.”

Shikamaru walked back in with two cups of coffee as she got off the phone, “He okay?” He offered Temari a mug.

She accepted it, “Yeah, he’s gonna spend the day over there I guess.” She felt weird, like she had just realized her little brother was grown up and probably got laid or kissed by the strange kid in the bowlcut. The fact that she hadn’t so much as kissed another person notwithstanding.

Shikamaru sensed her inner turmoil, “I know he’s odd, but Lee’s a really good guy. You don’t have to worry about Gaara.”

All she could manage to do was nod and sip her coffee, hating how his reassurance made her feel at ease.

* * *

“Thanks for letting us stay.”

Temari and Shikamaru shared a cigarette on the front porch while Kankuro waited in her car.

“No big deal,” he puffed, then handed it back to Temari, “Sorry for smoking all your cigs.”

She shrugged, “You’re fine.”

Silence fell on them. Temari knew they needed to talk about last night. Holding hands, and cuddling was not what she had planned on doing, but it happened, and the fact that she was hesitating to address it was bothering her. She cleared her throat, about to speak, when Shikamaru opened his mouth.

“It was cool hanging out with you last night,” he rubbed the back of his head, “You guys should come to all of our parties.”

“Yeah, totally,” she nodded, “I had a good time. Do you uh, want your clothes back?”

“Nah, you’re good…” He hesitated, looking like he was about to say something else, but Kankuro honked the horn, causing the two of them to jump out of their skin. They both shot him a glare, and Kankuro made a ‘hurry up’ gesture.

“I guess I’m being called,” Temari sighed. She took one last drag, then handed the cigarette over to Shikamaru, “I’ll text you later.”

“Right. See you tomorrow.”

Shikamaru waved as they pulled out of the driveway, then went back in to the house. Temari waited until the car was on the road before she gave Kankuro a titty twister.

“OW! WHAT THE FUCK.”

“That’s for being a shitlord!”

He rubbed his chest, “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you were still saying goodbye to lover boy after your romantic night together— OW!” He hollered again when she got the other nipple.

* * *

“Hey, Temari! Can I sit here?” Ino took a seat at the table Temari was at before she could even answer.

“…I guess.”

“Awesome! Thanks so much.”

Temari knew something was up. It had been a few days since the party, and according to Kankuro, everyone was under the impression that her and Shikamaru had fucked.

Great.

“Sooo,” Ino started, “Did you have a good time last weekend?”

All Temari wanted was to eat her sandwich in peace, “Yeah.” She was going to make Ino work for it.

“Our parties are always pretty killer,” Ino mixed up the salad she had bought, “You guys should definitely come to the next one.”

“That’s the idea.”

“Your brothers seem pretty cool. Gaara’s nice, and Kankuro—“

“Is a mess?”

“I was going to say he looked like he had good time, but that works too,” she took a bite of her salad, “I wish you could have hung out with us all too, but I guess Shikamaru had to steal you away…”

Temari bristled, “It’s not like that. We sat outside and had a cigarette together.”

“Oh please,” Ino placed her chin on her hand thoughtfully, “You guys were out there forever, and I know you had to have smoked a whole pack between the two of you.” She squinted her eyes at Temari, “Then you two disappeared into his bedroom for the rest of the night. What’s going on there?”

 _Here we go._ “We’re just friends, Ino.”

“I’ve been best friends with Shikamaru my entire life, and I’ve never shared a bed with him alone.”

“What are you trying to ask me?”

Ino slapped her hands on the table, “Did you guys fuck?”

Temari could appreciate how direct she was being, but that didn’t stop her from being aggravated, “No, we didn’t.”

“Did you fool around?”

“No.”

“…Did you kiss?”

“Nope.”

“Nothing happened? Nothing at all?”

“Not a thing.”

“I don’t believe you,” Ino sniffed.

“It’s the truth, but you can believe what you want.” _God almighty, is this what Shikamaru puts up with? No wonder he’s always so tired._

Ino pressed her hands together like she was praying, “I don’t believe that because,” she lowered them, “Sakura and I saw you both holding hands and cuddling on his bed.”

The look that crossed over Temari’s face would have made braver men back up, but not Ino, who merely waved a hand, “We were wondering what you two were doing, and got no answer when we knocked on the door, so we let ourselves in.” Ino started giggling, “It was adorable, you guys make a super cute couple.”

Temari stood up without a word, gathered her things, and walked away. Any other course of action would have ended with her being banned from the cafeteria.

Ino watched her leave, satisfied that she had gotten her answer, “They really didn’t do anything, huh…” She shook her head, before pulling her phone out to alert the ladies’ groupchat that Temari and Shikamaru were both cowards.

* * *

Temari was still fuming by the time her Psychology class rolled around.

_Goddamn people, assuming things—_

She sat in her usual seat, cussing under her breath about the audacity of Shikamaru’s friends. Not that Kankuro was much better, considering he had been gleefully ribbing her about the party. At least Gaara knew how to read a room, and got the subject dropped. Otherwise, Temari would have shaved Kankuro bald while he slept.

Shikamaru was doodling something in his notes, not even aware of the powerful aura of anger that radiated off of Temari. Or he did, and wisely chose to ignore it. She glared at him, wanting him to look at her so she could start bitching.

“Okay class, now let’s talk about your final project.” The professor passed out a project rubric, “You and a partner of your choosing will be assigned a famous psychologist to do a report and powerpoint presentation. This, on top of a multiple choice test will be your final. It is worth 30% of your grade. You will be required to dress professionally for your presentation. I suggest you choose your partner wisely.”

Shikamaru looked up at Temari and met her eyes. After a split second, they nodded at each other.

“Mr. Nara, who is your partner?” The professor stood in front of them, clipboard in hand.

“Temari.”

“Good,” he wrote their names down on his clipboard, “You two will do Sigmund Freud.”

Of course they would get assigned the guy obsessed with his mother and also dicks.

They sighed at the same time.

_What a drag._


	5. We're Always Smilin' at Smiley's!

Even though it was diametrically opposed to being lazy, Shikamaru genuinely enjoyed boxing. Maybe it was more of an excuse to get out of the house and visit with Asuma. Maybe he just liked the work out. Maybe it was a reason to continue to visit the dojo he and his friends all frequented as children because stopping represented him no longer being a responsibility-free child, and he resented that. The truth was somewhere in between.

And it’s not like everyone else didn’t have their reasons for going Wakamono. Naruto did jujitsu with the starry-eyed confidence of a man who believed he was the next big MMA star, Neji and Hinata started aikido while in middle school, Tenten still competed in kendo competitions, Shikamaru and Sakura took American boxing lessons, Chouji had moved on from that to judo, Lee actually taught the evening preschool karate class, and the rest still liked to come in and practice taekwondo every once in a while, like they did when they were kids.

So if Shikamaru was a smidge sentimental, then the rest of his friends were too, so no one had any room to judge him. Not that they did, mind you, but just in case.

It was the usual Wednesday night. He and Asuma followed the same routine: warm-up, sparring, shower, and then a game of shogi before Shikamaru would head out.

“Your left jab is getting better,” Asuma commented as he moved his pawn, “You been practicing without me?”

Shikamaru shrugged, “Campus has a free-to-use gym. I go and punch on the bag in between classes if I get bored and it’s raining.”

“Nara Shikamaru? Being proactive about training? Someone strike up the band.”

“Hey? Eat a dick, sensei.”

Asuma laughed heartily, “You haven’t called me that in a while. Feeling nostalgic?”

“Yeah, for when heat used to work. It’s cold as hell in here.”

Wakamono was starting to show its years: the central heating and cooling didn’t work, some of the floor tiles were chipped, the mats had frayed ends, the showers were dated. Shikamaru could go on at length.

And the dojo wasn’t the only thing that was getting older, Shikamaru realized. So was he. So were his friends. The tiniest amount of gray was starting to show in Asuma’s hair, almost unnoticeable. Mirai didn’t even know how to walk a year ago, and now she was walking and talking up a storm. Time marched on.

Now he felt a mini-crisis coming on. He stuffed those particular unwanted feelings back into the dark corner of his mind where boxes filled with repressed feelings were stacked neatly, covered in dust.

“Checkmate.”

“What!” Sure enough, Asuma had lost again. He leaned back and sighed, “I didn’t even come close to beating you that time.”

Shikamaru smirked, “Maybe one day you will.”

“I guess the same day that you best me in the ring.”

“That’ll never happen, you’re as big as a moose.” Shikamaru laced his fingers together and stretched them upwards.

“Shikamaru! That’s no way a shining youth such as yourself should talk!!”

Maito Gai, own and purveyor of Wakamono Dojo was too enthusiastic for Shikamaru; always ranting about youth and vigor and blah blah blah. Gai wasn’t a fan of slacking off, which is all Shikamaru liked to do, so sometimes they would…maybe butting heads isn’t the right way to put it, but they found themselves on opposite sides of the canyon, so to speak.

A couple of years ago, Gai had suffered some critical injuries, including a broken right leg and a shattered left leg. The details surrounding the incident were still mostly unknown to Shikamaru, but he knew that it involved some nasty thugs and Gai was lucky to walk away with his life. Unfortunately, that came at the price of his legs, where doctors told him his martial arts days were over and that he would never walk unassisted ever again.

He sure proved them wrong; some years of physical therapy under his belt and a hospital bed-side wedding did wonders. Most days he could get by with heavily leaning on a cane, sometimes he had to use a wheelchair, but there were days he would hobble around standing on both feet, and those days tended to be followed by a few weeks in his chair because he would get carried away and start trying to spar.

That was one of those days; Gai was being held up by Kiba and Shino, who had just gotten done sparring themselves.

“What the hell did you do?” Asuma asked incredulously.

“He said our form was wrong, so he tried to show us how to properly do it,” Shino answered.

“It was just a few kicks! I’ve still got it!” Gai tried to demonstrate, but hissed in pain when his left leg buckled.

“Gai…” Asuma clicked his tongue. “You know Kakashi won’t be happy with you.”

Gai attempted to wave his arms, “He would understand my passion! These boys still have so much left to learn, and I refuse to let them squander the opportunity!”

Kiba turned his head away so Gai wouldn’t see him roll his eyes. Shikamaru was sure Shino was doing the same underneath his sunglasses.

“Do you mean I’d understand your passion for needlessly overdoing it?” A voice came from behind Gai. Kakashi had casually walked up, completely undetected; Gai started sweating a little.

“D-dear! I didn’t hear you come in! Still a wily and sly fox.”

Kakashi looked Gai up and down, outwardly neutral, but Shikamaru knew that he was not happy with his husband.

“Thanks boys, but I can take it from here.” Shino and Kiba let Kakashi wrap his arm around Gai’s waist, “Now, let’s go have a chat in the office, _dear_.”

Shino shook his head at Gai’s desperate attempts to explain himself as the pair went into the dojo’s office, then reached into his duffel bag, “Asuma, here’s the honey Kurenai wanted. My mother said that this batch is a little sweeter.”

“Thanks Shino,” Asuma took the proffered jar, “She’ll probably dip into it tonight.”

“Tell Kurenai we said hi!” Kiba said before they turned and walked out of the door.

Asuma shook his head, “They’re really the oddest pairing.”

“You have your wife to thank for that.”

Kurenai was the guidance counselor for the elementary school. Hinata and Shino were painfully shy as children, and their kindergarten teacher asked for Kurenai’s assistance in getting them to open up. Kurenai enlisted Kiba’s help, since he was one of the more outgoing kids, and the three of them had been inseparable since.

“I guess so,” Asuma glanced at the clock, “Sakura should be here in a minute, if you wanna stick around for another bout.”

Shikamaru stood up, “I’ll take a hard pass.” He’d never sparred with Sakura; when he was younger he said it was because she was a girl, but now it was because he knew she could punch his head clean off of his body.

“Suit yourself. I’ll see you later.”

Shikamaru waved and made to leave, but was stopped when Kakashi popped his head out of the office door. “Oh, Shikamaru?” Kakashi addressed him, voice deceptively friendly, “You need to stop sleeping in my class, or I’ll tell Gai and he’ll make it his personal mission to keep you wide awake.”

He knew Kakashi wasn’t joking, and that was a horrifying and deeply embarrassing prospect. Temari would have a field day. “Noted.”

“Good talk. See you Friday morning.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he grumbled. Sounds like he needed to invest in stronger coffee.

* * *

It was mercifully closing time at the pizza place. It’d been remarkably slow for a Friday, but that made time go by even slower. Shikamaru had already sent Chouji and Ino home, so now he was just staring at the clock in the kitchen, counting down the minutes until he could lock the door.

Well…it’s fifteen ‘til eleven….he could get away with—

And then the front door’s bell rang.

Fucking. Awesome.

Immediately, he was furious. Who the fuck comes in right before a restaurant closes? He went to the counter, ready to politely rip whomever the hell’s head off, but was greeted with a familiar sight.

Temari cleared her throat, “Sup?”

* * *

“I owe you one.”

Shikamaru sat across from Temari in a booth, having locked the front door and reheated some slices of pizza for her. He waved his hand, ignoring the fact that if it had been literally anyone else, he would have told them to fuck off, “Don’t worry about it. My only question is why didn’t you go to Taco Bell? Or any other place that’s open late?”

She held up her fingers and started ticking off her reasons, “You’re close to the mall, I had to work late, I haven’t eaten since lunch, I’m all McDonalds-ed out, and I refuse to go to that Taco Bell at night. Naruto works there, and he always seems to get my order wrong.”

 “That sounds fair…” He sat with his back against the wall, “Where do you work at?”

“I’m a shift supervisor at aerie.”

“What the hell is that?”

Temari took a bite of pizza, “It’s like Victoria’s Secret, but for teenage girls.”

“Ah.”

“And you work here at…” she looked at the front of his shirt to confirm the name, “Smiley’s Pizzeria? I thought the place used to be called Pablo’s?”

“It was,” Shikamaru kicked his shoes off, not giving a shit, “It changed hands, and the new owners renamed it to ‘reflect their customer service approach’.”

Temari snorted, “And I’m sure you do your best to meet their standards.” Shikamaru gave her a big, sarcastic grin, and she honked out a laugh, “Stop, you’re gonna make me choke.”

He let his face drop back into its default setting: looking slightly annoyed. “That’s why they keep me in the back and let Ino run the front, she can fake it better.”

“Do you serve, deliver, or are you strictly a kitchen guy?”

“They made me a shift supervisor against my will, so I do it all.”

“Against…your will?”

He shook his head, “Yeah. Someone had to, and I’m the only one willing to do it, I guess.”

“Do you get tips?” Temari grinned at him.

“I make good tips,” he scowled, knowing what she was getting at while she snorted again.

“Well, Shikamaru, you don’t embody the Smiley’s Pizzeria spirit—“

“Shut up.” She barked out another laugh at that.

They sat in silence while Temari finished a slice of pizza. She seemed like she was struggling to bring something up, and Shikmaru already knew what it was, and he wasn’t looking forward to the ensuing conversation. “So uh,” she poked around at the ice in her drink, “Ino cornered me the other day. Everyone is under the impression that we…”

“Had sex, yeah I know.” He sighed exasperatedly, “I’ve had to hear it from Kiba, Naruto, and Sai already.” If it hadn’t been for Chouji talking him down, he would have punched all their faces in. Since the party, Shikamaru had been ignoring how he felt about what all had transpired. He’d never held hands with a girl before, let alone spooned with one all night. And it was with Temari of all people, who was slowly becoming someone he could stand to be around for an extended period of time.

And he didn’t wanna fuck that all up. He liked her as a person, and wanting anything beyond friendship would needlessly complicate things. Just because he wanted to hold her hand and kiss her—

Okay, let’s not even go down this road.

He cleared his throat, “Pretty ridiculous right? Those guy’s only think with their dicks.”

Temari half-heartedly laughed, “Yeah, they’re pretty stupid…”

They got quiet again; the silence felt more awkward this time around. Shikamaru was kicking himself; he should have said literally anything else. He was racking his brain with anything to say to try and lighten the mood, then he felt a _snap_ on the top of his head. His hair fell down around his face; his long suffering ponytail holder had snapped.

He looked up at the ceiling as if he was begging for a higher power to let him live, but nothing seemed to be responding to his silent plea.

“Here.” Temari undid her pigtails and held a hairband out to him, “I don’t have any spares in my purse.”

“Thanks,” he said, grateful. They both pulled their hair up into ponytails at the same time.

“It’s just one of those days, huh?”

“It’s one of those lives.”

She chuckled again; he liked the way her face lit up when she laughed. He also hated how weird that realization made him feel.

“By the way,” Temari adjusted her bangs, “We need to meet up to work on that project. You free tomorrow?”

“I open, but I’ll be off by 4. Wanna meet at your place?”

“That’s fine,” she nodded her head, “Kankuro and Gaara are going out tomorrow night, so we shouldn’t be bothered.”

After she finished her food, Shikamaru took her dishes to the kitchen and sat them in the sink. He’d deal with them in the morning. With all the lights off, save for the one above the cash register, Shikamaru escorted Temari outside and locked the door behind them.

They shared a cigarette before going their separate ways, Temari promising to text him her address tomorrow.

He waved as she got in her car and drove off, still feeling weird from earlier. Oh yeah, he had some sort of feelings developing there, he just didn’t know what to do with them or what to even think of them.

 _Well,_ he decided while driving home, _That’s something to ruminate on at a different time._

 _Then when would be a good time?_ A voice in the back of his head asked.

Shikamaru ignored the question, and lit another cigarette.


	6. Have A Drink With Me, Ol' Boy

There was something anxiety-inducing about having someone new come over to your house. Would they think it smelled weird? Was it clean enough? Did they find the toilet paper up to par? These were things Temari always considered when going somewhere for the first time, so she imagined that others did the same.

Well, maybe not Shikamaru.

As soon as he walked through the door around six o’clock Saturday evening, he made himself right at home, kicking his shoes off and putting the case of beer he brought into the refrigerator before plopping right down at her dining room table. She was glad for it, truth be told; it kept things less awkward.

They got right to business; the ghost of Sigmund Freud waited for no man.

Progress was going smoothly; Temari had agreed to write their ten page paper and was clipping along at a respectable pace, using Shikamaru’s surprisingly thorough research. “I’m shocked you gathered this much information.”

Shikamaru looked up from his laptop long enough to give her a scowl; he was already working on their powerpoint. “I figured that if I didn’t, you would have killed me.” He wasn’t wrong.

“You’re just so lazy…”

“And you’re a bother, but here we are.”

“Hey? Fuck you.”

He smirked at that, returning his attention back to his computer. Temari squinted her eyes and appraised him. It was mid-November, and he was wearing his typical outfit of a hoodie, t-shirt, joggers, and slip-on canvas shoes. That’s it, that’s all she’d ever seen him in. Briefly, she wondered if he annoyed his mother with his complete disregard for fashion. Curiosity got the better of her before she could stop herself, “Do you always wear that?”

“Wear what?” He asked absentmindedly.

“That.” She gestured at him.

“…Why do you ask?”

Honestly, it just kind of came out, but he didn’t need to know that. “Never seen you in anything else.”

“I’ve never seen you wear anything over than those button ups, jeans, and knee high boots, but you don’t hear me questioning your fashion sense.”

Her taste was a little predictable. “That’s because I’m always cold. What’s your reasoning?”

He stared at her for a minute before reaching for his beer; alcohol was a great thing to consume while working on a project that was worth one-third of your grade. “It’s comfortable.”

“It looks hot or cold, depending on the weather.”

“I wear shorts and tank tops in the summer, and actual jeans and long sleeved shirts when it’s snowing. Happy?”

“Ecstatic.”

He rolled his eyes, but said nothing. Temari could almost hear him bitching about her inside his head.

After that distraction, they worked in near complete silence, occasionally asking each other a question pertaining only to Sigmund Freud or the task at hand. A beer each turned into two beers, then a third.

“Alright,” Shikamaru rubbed his face, “I got this thing outlined. Now we just need to fill in the finer details.”

Temari pulled her chair around to the other side of the table so she could get a good look what he had so far; he clicked through the slides for her benefit. Though they weren’t finished, he had down everything they needed: history, school of thought, how Freud influenced the field, what was so important about his work, etc.

“Whoa hold on a minute,” Temari said as he reached the end of the slides, eyebrows knitted together, “You forgot something.”

“What the hell did I forget?”

“You forgot the stupid little game we have to put at the end.”

“The what?”

“Yeah, the—“

He grabbed the project rubric that had been laying on the table, silently mouthing the requirements, and getting incensed when he read the words ‘a fun game to engage your classmates, be original as possible’. “That’s fucking stupid.”

“I know,” Temari replied, face grim, “but we gotta come up with something.”

Shikamaru pulled his ponytail out just so he could run his hands through his hair exasperatedly; Temari watched his fingers rake through the strands and unconsciously wet her lips. To her relief, Shikamaru didn’t seem to notice it.

They started rattling off ideas to each other.

“How about something like Jeopardy?” Temari suggested.

“No, that would take too long. What about just straight questions?”

“That’s too boring, he might take points off.”

They went back and forth for a little bit before Shikamaru threw his hands up in frustration. “This is stupid,” he repeated.

Temari tapped her chin thoughtfully, “What if we played a game called ‘Are You Sigmund Freud’? We show the class normal advertisements, and say ‘If you can spot the phallic imagery in this ad, then congratulations, you’re Sigmund Freud.’”

Shikamaru, who had been taking a drink, spit it everywhere. He howled with laughter; eyebrows shot up into his hairline, holding his stomach with his free hand, face split into a genuine grin. Temari…had never actually heard him belly laugh, let alone seen him grin. Sure, he chuckled and smirked, on rare occasions snorted, but this was all genuine. He looked about five years younger, and somehow even more handsome. She couldn’t help but stare, a grin creeping onto her face.

“Sorry,” he wiped his mouth off as he still chuckled, “I don’t know why that was so funny.”

His laughter died down, but he held her gaze steadily. They exchanged stares in complete silence, until Temari’s stomach decided it was a good time to loudly rumble. He snorted at the blush that over took her face “Let’s take a break and eat. You up for takeout?”

* * *

“This movie is dumb,” Shikamaru said around a mouth full of lo mein.

After their food was delivered, Temari suggested they watch a movie while eating. He agreed, so they took a seat between her couch and the coffee table, stuffing their faces, nursing beers that didn’t pair well with their food. “That’s the point, it’s supposed to be terrible. You act like you’ve never purposefully watched a bad horror flick before.”

He shrugged and sipped his beer, “I haven’t.”

“Then stop bitching, sit back, and enjoy the show.”

For the rest of the movie, Shikamaru would interject his commentary, bitching about how the main characters were fucking up, and what steps they could take to prevent themselves from being murdered. “Stop fucking! What are you doing?” He bellowed at the third couple onscreen who decided that being methodically hunted by an unfeeling killing machine was a perfect time to bump uglies.

He was buzzed, and so was she. But it was fine. She laughed like a loon at his biting criticism, tears pooling her eyes. It seemed like her laughter spurned him on, and soon he was laughing too, calling the main character ‘an astoundingly stupid motherfucker’ as she made some very poor decisions in her attempt to escape the madman. At the end of the movie, they were hollering at the screen, carrying on and howling like a pair of wolves.

“Goddamn,” Shikamaru wheezed as the movie ended, “That was too much.”

“There’s a sequel, do you wanna watch it?”

“Yes,” he answered immediately, “But first, let me get more beer.” He stood and stretched, “Do you want one?”

Temari didn’t answer him; his shirt had raised up while his arms were over his head, a swath of his stomach showing. Oh. Oh, he had abs. She licked her lips again.

“Yo, Mari. Do you want another beer?”

“Huh?” She was ripped away from staring at his flat belly, heat creeping spreading across her face from ear to ear. “Oh, another beer? Yeah, get me one.” As he strode back into the kitchen, it dawned on her that he had called her Mari. No one had ever called her that. Her brothers called her Tema when they were younger, but she had always been just Temari. That made her feel…warm. And special. She wanted to hate it, but she couldn’t. It was cute.

He returned, two beers in hand, “Here you go.”

She took the proffered can, “Thanks, Shika.”

At the nickname he flushed a little, “No problem.” He looked down at the floor at her seat on the floor, “My ass hurts from sitting on the ground, can we move up to the couch?”

“Yeah, sure,” she acquiesced. Temari got settled up on the couch; Shikamaru plopped down unceremoniously right beside her. Their legs and shoulders were practically touching. Inwardly, she was screaming into the void. They had been drinking too much, he was too attractive, the room was too hot, he smelled too good—

“You gonna start the movie?” Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at her.

She realized she was staring, “Oh! Oh. Yeah, uh, lemme…lemme start that.”

In her in all of her twenty-one years of living, Temari had never felt so thrown off her game. She was bad bitch who never stuttered, or got nervous, or found herself so out of sorts. What the fuck was wrong with her tonight? Why was she so anxious? _Get a grip, Temari,_ she scolded herself, _Try to enjoy the movie._

The second movie was just as ridiculous as the first. Shikamaru kept up his running commentary, which was just as funny as the first time, if not more so. He gestured with his hands, loudly complaining about what the characters on screen was doing.

But every time he rested his hands on this thighs, the one closest to Temari brushed against her own hand. And each time, she was tempted to lace their fingers together. She fought the urge. She fought it hard.

At one point, during a rather intense sex scene, Shikamaru once more brushed his hand against her’s. She looked up and was startled to see he was intently staring at her, eyes steady and clear. If Temari hadn’t seen him suck down four beers, she wouldn’t even know he’d been drinking. You could cut the sexual tension with a knife. For the third time that evening, she licked her lips, though this time it was more out of nerves than anything else. Her breath hitched when she watched his eyes follow the movement of her tongue.

As if on cue, her phone started buzzing with notifications, dispelling whatever the hell just went on between them. Temari fished her phone of her pocket, while Shikamaru was already looking back towards the screen like nothing had even happened. She didn’t know if she was relieved or pissed.

_There better be a good reason—_

She looked. All of the notifications were for Snapchat. From Kankuro.

_He better be dead._

“Who’s blowing you up?” Shikamaru asked, sounding indifferent.

“Kankuro. Probably sending me pictures from that concert him and Gaara went to.” Temari scooted just the teeny-tiniest bit closer to Shikamaru, “Do you wanna look at them?”

“Sure.” He leaned closer to her; head almost resting on her shoulder.

She was proud of herself for how steady she held her phone, even if her grip could be described as iron-like.

“Who did they go see?” Shikamaru asked softly; she could feel the warmth of his breath against her neck.

“Some local band called Katon.”

“Oh shit, really? They’re mediocre.”

Temari snorted, “I know. Kankuro and Gaara think so too, but Lee invited them to go, so...”

“I’m not shocked he did. Most of my friends always go to see them.”

“Really? Why would they subject themselves that to that?”

“Yeah,” he took a sip of beer, “I’m kind of friends with the lead singer. Well, maybe it’d be more accurate to say that he’s friends with Naruto and Sakura, and because I hang out with them, I’m forced to hang out with him whenever he decides they’re worthy enough to be graced with his presence.”

A steely edge colored his voice, taking Temari by surprise. “Sounds like there’s a story there.”

He nodded, “I’ll tell you about it later. Don’t wanna kill the mood with dumb, angsty shit.” Shikamaru draped his arm on the back of the couch, “Let’s see those snaps.”

She had almost completely forgotten about those, “Oh, right.” Without further ado, Temari started going through her snaps. The first few were pictures of the stage, then some pictures of everyone who was there. Temari saw Lee with his arm around Gaara, Tenten, Ino, Sakura, part of Kiba’s arm, half of Shino’s face. Another was of Naruto making a duck face while he had his arm around a redfaced Hinata. A selfie of Kankuro and Tenten, looking dramatic.

Videos of the show soon followed; Katon was predictably terrible. She could see Hinata on Naruto’s shoulders in one, followed by a video of Kiba tearing up the dancefloor, while an impressed Sakura and Ino looked on. _Seems like they’re all having a good time,_ she mused, _I’m glad._

Then, came a picture of Gaara and Lee making out.

Shikamaru inhaled sharply from behind her.

Then another. Then another, but this time half of the picture was taken up by Kankuro’s face, which wore a dead-on-the-inside expression. Then, Kankuro decided to send her a video, which consisted of Lee and Gaara giving each other the ol’ smoocharoo with Kiba howling like a dog in the background and Naruto’s loud voice screaming, “GET IT, LEE!!! YEEEEAAAHHHH!!!”

After the video was over, Temari calmly put her phone face down. There was a beat of silence.

“I guess…I guess Lee and Gaara are having a good time…” Shikamaru offered lamely.

Temari didn’t respond. Instead she grabbed her beer and started chugging until the can was empty. “I’m killing Kankuro for making me look at that with my own two eyes.”

“Tell me about it,” Shikamaru huffed, “I just had to see Lee kiss someone.”

“I not only had to see my little brother kiss someone, but he also kissed a kid who wears a bowl-cut. A bowl-cut, Shikamaru!” Temari put her head in her hands. There she sat, someone who had barely ever held hands with another human being, let alone be kissed by one, and her baby brother was out here getting smooched on.

“It could be worse.”

She gave him a death glare, “How??”

“Well,” he leaned his head against the back of the couch, “You could be me, a kissless virgin, who just saw a guy I was certain was never gonna get with anyone, make-out with someone.”

Temari blinked, “You’ve never…been kissed?”

“Yeah, what about it,” he said defensively, not looking at her.

“Nothing, I’m just. Surprised.”

“Why?”

She raised an eyebrow, “Because you’re attractive and not always a complete ass, so I figured you’d end up talking some girl into kissing you at least once.”

He kind of chuckled, “I’m flattered, but I never made any effort to. Doing that shit in public school was more trouble than it was worth.” He paused for a moment before continuing, “Still feels weird to admit, though.”

Temari propped her elbow on the back of the couch, resting her head against it, “If it makes you feel better, I’ve never been kissed either.”

“What!” Shikamaru whipped his head around at her so fast, Temari was sure he got a mild case of whiplash.

“Yeah.”

He looked at her like she was some strange alien that had landed on the planet, “How??”

She shrugged, “I had two little brothers to look after from the age of thirteen on. I didn’t have time for that shit.”

The corners of Shikamaru’s mouth pulled down at the corners after she finished her sentence, but he said nothing, returning his attention back to the tv. She spared it a glance; the movie looked to be almost over.

Shikamaru seemed to be very interested in how the maniac on the screen was chopping someone to bits, so Temari took the opportunity to study his profile. He really was attractive, she hadn’t been just blowing smoke up his ass. The soft glow of the tv made him look ethereal, and suddenly there was a pang in her chest that she only vaguely felt thanks to alcohol dulling her senses.

Before she even realized what she was doing, she whispered, “Shika…”

He looked at her; his chocolate brown eyes almost looking black in the light. Slowly, she leaned over, pushed some of his loose hair behind his ear, and pressed a soft kiss right against her lips.

After a beat, she sat back. “There,” she said, not sounding as shaky as she felt, “Now neither of us are kissless.”

Shikamaru looked dumbstruck, face quickly turning red. When he didn’t react immediately, Temari started to lowkey freak out. _Oh god, what have I done?_

But before she could get an apology out, Shikamaru leaned over and kissed her square on the mouth. It was inelegant, and a little sloppy, but that didn’t matter. Like two magnets attracting each other, Temari was pulled into his lap, the two of them trading clumsy kisses, movie forgotten.

Both were inexperienced, and it was a kind of messy, but the kisses were slow and sweet. He tasted like beer and something else her booze-soaked brain couldn’t identify. It didn’t matter.

His hands rested on her waist and never wandered from there. Half of her was grateful that he was being respectful, the other half of her was screaming for him to touch her, any part of her. It took all of her self-control to not press her breasts against his chest.

Time was at a standstill, or at least it felt that way. Temari would have gladly spent her entire night lip-locking with Shikamaru, but of course she would get interrupted by a phone call. At first she ignored it, tell herself that if it was _that_ important, they’d call again, but Shikamaru pulled back, “Mari, your phone.”

Cursing inwardly, she already knew who was calling, and a look at her caller id confirmed it, “Fucking Kankuro,” she muttered. “What do you want,” she said curtly when she answered.

Kankuro’s voice dripped with a sickly sarcasm, “Oh hello, my dear, sweet big sister, I’m so glad to hear that you’re in a good mood.” His voice dropped the sugar and went deadpan, “I just wanted to let you know that I’m on my way home from dropping off Gaara and Lee. Figured I could you give some time for you and your boyfriend to get decent, so I don’t have to re-gouge my eyes out by seeing too much.”

“Kankuro,” Temari’s voice was a deadly hiss, “I’m going to pull your eyes out through your asshole tomorrow when I’m good and sober. Goodbye.” She hung up on his squawking.

Her and Shikamaru stared at each other in silence, before he cleared his throat, “It’s cool if I crash here tonight, right?”

“Of course. I wouldn’t have you let drink otherwise.”

“Cool, cool…”

“Do you wanna sleep in my bed with me?”

He visibily gulped, but nodded his head, “Yeah, if you don’t care—“

“I wouldn’t have offered if I did.”

“R-right.”

They got quiet again. It was painfully awkward. Temari just wanted to keep kissing, but all of the booze hit her like a swift punch in the jaw, making her incredibly sleepy.

She got up, “Come on, let’s clean up then go to bed.”

Shikamaru looked like he regretted the absence of her weight against him, but he nodded, and followed suit.

* * *

"Hey,” Shikamaru whispered while they laid in the dark.

“What?”

“Thanks, for earlier.”

“What about earlier?”

Temari felt him move uneasily, embarrassment radiating off of him. “For, you know, kissing me…”

Her face filled with blood, “S’no problem. I liked it.”

“Me too.”

The bed shifted slightly; his lips brushed over her’s. “Night, Mari.”

Her breath hitched, “Night, Shika.”

She wondered if he would kiss her again tomorrow.

* * *

“Okay, you’re gonna have to run that by me again.”

Temari sighed, putting down the panties she was folding long enough to pinch her nose. She really liked her coworker Karui. Truly, she did. Temari hated that since they had two completely different class schedules, they didn’t get to work together as much as she wished they could.

But sometimes, Karui could be herself.

“So you mean to tell me,” Karui was folding underwear with a little too much force, “Not only did you two make-out for an extended period of time, then SHARED the same bed—“

“Don’t holler that—“

“You didn’t even _talk_ about it the next day. What are you doing, girl?” Karui was incredulous. To be fair, so was Temari.

“I’ve never done anything like this, cut me some slack.” It was true, she’d never been particularly adventurous in the romance department. She had thrown herself into her schoolwork and looking after Kankuro and Gaara since their dad died when they were teenagers. Temari didn’t exactly have a chance to pursue relationships.

Karui tutted, “I get that, but you didn’t think to, I don’t know, nail him to the wall over it? I’ve never known you to let anyone get away with anything.”

Temari hated that she had a good point. The morning after that rookie make-out session was extremely awkward, with both Temari and Shikamaru avoiding the subject like it was the resurgence of the bubonic plague. It was very unlike her to let something that needed to be said go unaddressed, but she was out of her element. Every move made required careful study and consideration.

She was off in her own world, zoned out while methodically folding underwear, the events of that night playing out in her head. She needed to plot her next move, but she didn’t even know how she felt about him. It was a confusing jumble of emotions in her head.

Yes, she was attracted to him. Yes, she found his intelligence stimulating. Yes, he could be hilarious. Yes, when he got close, her heart raced and her brain got foggy. He could also be obstinate, annoying, entirely too lazy for his own good, an unendearing smartass, a real sarcastic pineapple-shaped fuck, and he probably didn’t a romantic bone in his body.

Not that she could judge, she was right there with him.

“What you need to do is ask him out on a date,” Karui stated matter-of-factly.

“How that hell am I supposed to do that when I can’t even talk to him about our…”

“Hot make-out session? Easy. Allow to me to demonstrate.”

Temari stared at her. Karui winked at her as Chouji walked in wearing his work uniform, carrying a pizza.

“Oh hey Temari,” he greeted her as he approached, then turned to Karui, “Medium pineapple and ham, as always?”

“That’d be right, cutie.”

Chouji blushed, and struggled to get the pizza out. Temari knew Karui ordered from Smiley’s frequently, but she had never seen her openly flirt with someone. This seemed like it was a common occurrence.

“How much do I owe, sugar?”

“$15.46.”

She pulled a $20 from her jean pocket and handed it to him, “Keep the change.” As he stuffed the bill into his pocket, she tilted her head slightly. “You know Chouji, we should go out sometime. And by sometime, I mean we need to go see a movie this week.”

Chouji stammered, “I-I er, yeah, totally—“

“You off on Wednesday?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Cool. Meet me at the theater around five?”

He was thoroughly gobsmacked, and Temari was sure her face reflected his, “Sounds like a plan…”

They exchanged numbers, and Chouji left, still looking like someone had just sprouted extra limbs and screamed gibberish at him.

Karui looked incredibly smug, “It’s that easy, girl. I’m going on lunch.” With that, she sauntered into the back, leaving Temari behind, looking bewildered. So many questions ran through her head, but she didn’t want to ask any of them.

“Maybe it is that simple,” she mumbled to herself before walking to the registers to ring up a customer.


	7. Fuzzy Cherries

Shikamaru’s mother raised him to believe that staring was impolite, and she was right. Gawking at people like they were some sideshow freak was rude, uncomfortable for gawkee, and also wrong. Shit, he’d gotten his fair share of stares and it sucked, but granted, that was more towards the company he kept rather than himself.

However.

He couldn’t help himself when he saw Temari the day of their presentation. She was in a gorgeous creamsicle colored dress that hit her right above the knees, her signature pigtails traded out for a soft bun, and a killer pair of heels. She was breathtaking, and he prayed to whatever deity was listening that she wouldn’t notice his laser-focused eyes looking her legs up and down.

She gave him a once over, silently appraising his dress shirt, pants, and shoes, before reaching over and fixing his tie for him. She smelled like coconut and vanilla; it was intoxicating.

“Let’s get this over with,” she breathed, and off they went to class.

* * *

He manned the slides while she gave the presentation. Honestly, Shikamaru was glad that she had been the one to suggest that she be the one to speak; his attention was focused on her, not Sigmund Freud and his questionable views on psychology.

Temari was a talented public speaker; she spoke with more confidence and poise than Shikamaru could ever care to muster. Watching her was enthralling, but he managed to time the slides perfectly. His eyes stayed firmly on the screen in front of him, but his heart quickened every time he heard the soft _click_ of her heels while she paced.

His mind started to wander to the dangerous territory of what she would look like wearing nothing, but a pair of heels, thigh high stockings, and a thong. A great deal of effort was made on his part to think of literally anything else that wasn’t that very enticing mental image.

“That wraps up our presentation.” Temari’s voice brought him back to the present; he rubbed his face with his hand. “Now we’re going to play a game called ‘Are You Sigmund Freud?’”

He had to bite back a laugh as Temari explained the rules to their wide-eyed class.

* * *

“That wasn’t so bad.”

They stood in front of their meeting spot, in front of the bench Naruto had almost ran her over, smoking a cigarette.

“Yeah,” Shikamaru agreed, “You did most of the work though.”

“It was a concerted effort. If you hadn’t been so timely with the slides, it would have all went to hell.”

“Thank you, you’re too kind.”

She laughed, but said nothing else, letting silence fall on them.

It had been a couple weeks since the ‘The Incident’, as Chouji had taken to calling it. He would have kept it to himself, but Chouji knew Shikamaru better than he did himself sometimes, and could tell something had happened. And after Chouji asked, it just spilled out of him; like he was some love-sick schoolgirl freaking out over the hottest guy in the class giving her a second look. Thank God that Ino or anyone else wasn’t there, because he knew that he would’ve gotten nothing but hell over it. He trusted Chouji to keep it a secret; they were practically brothers after all.

‘The Incident’ had left things awkward between Temari and Shikamaru, though they were both pretending it wasn’t. It hadn’t been addressed, and Shikamaru preferred to keep it that way. Not because he wasn’t into it or her; it was quite the opposite. He was grappling with not only a deep sexual attraction to her that had to be insufficiently sated by lonely jerkoffs in the shower to the memory of her unconsciously grinding against him while her lips had claimed his, and also the fact that he found himself thinking about her often, wishing she was with him, wishing that she would lace their fingers together, and lean against his shoulder again.

It was a lot to take in. He’d never had to deal with anything like this before. Sure, there had been girls in public school he had found fuckable, and yeah, sometimes when he had been alone in his room, he wished that he had a pretty girl next to him to keep him company. But he had always recognized the former as lust that could be fixed with some self-love, and the latter was always fleeting.

So this was all uncharted waters, to say the least.

“Shikamaru.” Temari waved a hand in front of his face.

“Oh shit,” he rubbed the back of his head, “Sorry. I zoned out there for a moment.”

She was giving him an unreadable look, but her eyes were fierce. _I hope I didn’t just ignore something important,_ he silently chastised himself.

“Are you free tonight?”

He had expected a reprimand, so that caught him off guard. “What?”

“I will repeat myself one more time. Are. You. Free. Tonight?”

“Yeah, why?”

“We should go see a movie.”

“Sure.” The answer was out of his mouth before he could even had a chance to formulate a response.

Something like triumph lit up her eyes, “Great. I’ll pick you up around seven.” With that, she snubbed out her cigarette. “See you then.”

As she left, and Shikamaru followed the movement of her hips with his eyes, he wondered if he had just gotten asked out on a date.

* * *

It took him an agonizing amount of time to get ready.

No sweatpants this time; he actually put on a pair of skinny jeans Ino had talked him into buying a year ago, saying they’d make girls ‘find his bubble butt tasty’, which gave him a short-lived complex about the size of his ass. Hoodie traded out for a bomber jacket his mom had bought him a few years ago, traditional crew neck t-shirt swapped out for a v-neck. His usual slide-ons.

The only thing left to decide on was his hair.

Shikamaru stared at himself in the mirror, pulling his hair up, then pulling out the ponytail in an irritated manner. He couldn’t decide! The ponytail made him look put together and casual, but…Temari liked it down…and if it was a date…

He made an annoyed noise, and ran his hands through his hair forcefully. Shikamaru wasn’t sure if it even _was_ a date. She could have just wanted to go as friends. He could just be reading too much into this, part of it fueled by wishful thinking, while the other part was a ball of anxiety twisted up in his gut.

“Shikamaru.” Chouji had been watching Shikamaru pace and cuss under his breath for the last twenty minutes from their kitchen table, working on his next article for the paper. “You need to calm down.”

“I am calm.”

Chouji scoffed, “You’re a lying liar who lies.”

Shikamaru glared, but said nothing, choosing to pull his hair up one more time. His phone buzzed in his pocket; a quick glance at it told him that Temari had messaged that she was on her way and would be there in fifteen minutes. With a frustrated growl, he once more pulled his hair out, and threw the damn hair tie, determined to not use it anymore. Having his hair down would have to do.

Chouji put his hands together, then extended them out, “If you don’t calm down, you’re going to have an aneurysm.” He then sighed, and closed his laptop, “Dates aren’t that big of a deal, I just went out on one.”

“I don’t even know if it _is_ a date. At least you got asked out, specifically.”

“So did you! She asked you to a movie, and is coming to get you right now! How is that not being telegraphed as a date?”

Before Shikamaru could retort, he heard a car horn outside. He strode over to the window out; Temari’s car was sitting in their driveway. “She’s here. I’ll be back later.”

“Have fun on your _date_!”

He didn’t bother responding to that, choosing to wave as he went out of the door. As he walked to her car, Shikamaru could feel his anxiety creep up his spine. He opened the passenger side door to her car, “Hey,” he greeted her before taking a seat.

“Hey yourself.” Her hair was down from her normal pigtails, and she was wearing a cute floral print dress with black leggings. She looked very cute, and very much like she was out on a date.

The thought of that caused his stomach to swoop not unpleasantly.

* * *

“How can one man be so bad at skeeball?”

“Hey? Go fuck yourself.”

The movie didn’t start until 9:20, so Shikamaru suggested they hangout at the arcade until then. He didn’t know _why_ he had; he was terrible at arcade games, especially skeeball, but it seemed like a good idea at the time.

Temari snorted, but she kept the tickets coming. There was an overstuffed hippo plushie she had her eye on, and was set on winning it.

Once she got bored of watching Shikamaru blow ass at skeeball, they moved onto a basketball game, then air hockey, followed an old-timey water gun shooter game, and finally, darts. She won every single game, raking in the tickets. At this point, Shikamaru was determined to redeem himself some way, lest he hear her continually mock him for his lack of skills.

He didn’t. She schooled him at DDR (he has no rhythm) and Mortal Kombat (she whoops Kankuro’s ass at it constantly). Despite that, he had a good time. Temari was hyper competitive compared to his ‘don’t really give a shit’ attitude. It was almost charming the way she bulldozed over him during that racing game, cackling like a witch as she ran his car off the road.

“Shikamaru, I’m embarrassed for you. Do you want me to throw a game so you can reclaim your masculinity?”

“Oh my god, you give me indigestion.”

She shoved him, almost causing him to topple over. “You’re such a twerp.”

“And you’re obnoxious.”

“Keep it up, and you’d almost be flirting with me, Nara.”

“You wish.” He hoped that she didn’t notice him blushing.

Still, Temari was a couple hundred tickets short from her goal by the time they needed to head out. She settled for the consolation prize of a pair of fuzzy cherries that she could hang from her rearview mirror.

“What a rip-off,” she sighed before stuffing the cherries into her purse. “Ready to go catch that movie?”

* * *

“Temari, that movie was awful.”

“I know,” she groaned, “It wasn’t even funny bad. That’s what I get for listening to Kiba and Tenten.”

They got dinner at a 24 hour diner. It was near midnight; both of them had classes early the next morning, but neither were in any hurry to leave. Conversation flowed easy between them. They talked about shitty movies they’ve endured, music, books, and guilty pleasures. Shikamaru should’ve been shocked that they had similar tastes in just about everything, but really, he could have seen it coming from a mile away.

Temari rested her chin on her hand, “I love Coldplay. Don’t tell anyone.”

“What’s wrong with liking Coldplay? They’re pretty good.”

“Kankuro judges my music taste.”

“Isn’t he obsessed with Metallica?”

“He is,” Temari confirmed, “I like them too, but he’s in love with them. He doesn’t like ‘soft shit’ like Coldplay.”

“Your brother has some, uh, opinions.”

She shrugged, “He also loves to do karaoke. He’s a weird guy.”

Shikamaru sipped his coffee, “Did I ever tell you about the time Naruto got drunk at Hinata’s birthday party and decided to do karaoke?”

Temari was already snorting, “That sounds like a nightmare.”

“It was.” Shikamaru propped his elbows up on the table, “I should preface this by saying Naruto was, at the time, the drunkest I had ever see him. So, Naruto got it in his head that he needed to ‘serenade’ Hinata for her birthday. Guess what song he chose.”

“I almost don’t want to,” Temari rested her elbows on the table too, enthralled, “Was it Bring Me to Life?”

“No.”

“Was it a Nickelback song?”

“Nope.”

“All Star?”

“It was Sandstorm by Darude.”

Temari erupted into howls, “IT DOESN’T HAVE LYRICS! HOW DID HE SING THAT?”

“He—” Shikamaru was normally good at keeping a straight face when telling stories, but this time he was having a hard time keeping himself from laughing, “He made noises alongside the beat.”

Temari guffawed, “Oh my god, who does that?”

“He does, when extremely drunk apparently. Let’s just say that no one has let him live it down since.”

It took a few moments for the both of them to compose themselves. After wiping her eyes, Temari took a deep, steadying breath. “So, how did Hinata react?”

“Oh, she was either dying of embarrassment, or dying because Naruto was doing, in his mind, a sweet gesture. I’m not sure.”

“What’s going on with them, by the way? Are they together, or…?”

Shikamaru shook his head, “No. Hinata’s head over heels for him, and he’s too clueless to realize it. He just thinks she’s really shy and tries to bring her out of her shell, and well, he’s not wrong. Naruto just doesn’t realize she clams up around him the most.”

“That’s sad. Poor thing.”

“Sakura tries to encourage her to confess. I don’t see the point though, Hinata told him she loved him once, but I don’t think he got that she meant she was _in_ love with him.”

Temari shook her head, “That’s depressing. Could you imagine being that dense?”

“I know, right?”

They fell into an awkward silence. In the deep part of himself he didn’t like trekking into, he felt like this was a conversation that could _maybe_ apply to him. Though he felt it would be arrogant on his part to think that she would even feel that way.

He still didn’t know if they were on a date or not, and at this point, was too afraid to ask.

After an agonizing minute, Shikamaru coughed, “Thanks for the invite out.”

“Oh, no problem. I figured we deserved it since that project sucked.”

“Right.” He glanced at his watch; it was past midnight. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

When they got to the cash register, they tussled over who got to pay. Temari had paid for the movie, so Shikamaru was determined to cover the bill for dinner.

“You’re so dumb,” she huffed as he kept her pushed away from the counter with his knee, rendering her unable to put her debit card in the hand of the bewildered waitress.

“You’re just mad I’m stronger than you.”

“I just don’t want to emasculate you any further today.”

“Oh, you’re so kind.” He placed his wallet into his jacket pocket, “Let’s go, it’s past your bed time, gremlin.”

He gave her a lopsided grin and got a punch on the shoulder for his trouble.

* * *

“So…” Shikamaru cleared his throat. They had been sitting in his driveway for a solid five minutes in tense silence. Like they were waiting for the other to make the first move.

“So…” Temari nodded, trying to get Shikamaru to do…whatever he was going to do.

“I, uh, had a lot of fun tonight.”

“Me too.”

“We should,” he swallowed, feeling like a preteen boy asking the homecoming queen out on a date, “do this more often.”

“Oh! Yeah. Totally.”

They were quiet again. It was physically killing Shikamaru. “I guess I’m gonna inside.” He waited for her to respond, but when she didn’t, Shikamaru inwardly sighed and went to open the door.

“Wait.”

He turned back towards her, and she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Words refused to come out of his mouth, and he didn’t know what to do other than to lean over and kiss her on the lips.

Shikamaru lingered for a moment before pulling back. Temari had that fierce look on her face again that he didn’t know how to read, but God help him, it was _so hot_. “Okay, now you can get the hell out of my car. I got an eight o’clock class I can’t miss.” It sounded short, but there was no heat behind her words.

“Alright, alright.” He opened the door and got out, “Uh, text me when you get home so I know you got there okay since it’s, y’know, late.”

“Fine, you worrywart.”

He closed the door and waved goodbye as she back out of the driveway.

 _Did that really just happen? Did I just kiss her? Without the power of alcohol?_ Shikamaru had played himself. There had been no intention on his part to kiss her. She just kissed his cheek, and had _no_ business looking so damn pretty. He just hadn’t been able to help himself, even though his brain had been screaming about how bad of an idea it was.

_It’s too late to take it back. I’ll deal with all…this later._

When he got inside, he wasn’t shocked to find Chouji sitting in the same place. “Hey dude—” Chouji glanced up at him, then confusion registered on his face, “You got—“ He made a gesture to his face.

Shikamaru returned his look, “The fuck are you talking about?”

“Dude, go look in the mirror.”

Shikamaru walked into their bathroom and flipped the light switch. He had two lipstick prints, as clear as day, on his face. Chouji followed him in, grin on his face, “I guess the date went good, huh?”

“It wasn’t a date,” Shikamaru muttered while wiping the offending marks off.

“Sure, and I’ve been named People’s Sexiest Man Alive for the third year in a row. Keep telling yourself that, buddy.”

“I think I would know if it was, or wasn’t a date,” Shikamaru said, feeling more and more convinced it was.

* * *

Shikamaru had made it a point to tell no one, aside from Chouji, that he was going on a date/not-date with Temari. He didn’t want to hear the peanut gallery holler and hoot about how “Shikamaru’s finally getting kissed”, and “Ooooh Shikamaru’s got a girlfrieeeennnddd”.

But, someone had seen Shikamaru and Temari together at the movies. And someone had told Ino. Who told his entire friend group. And Shikamaru wasn’t aware they knew until _after_ he had met up with everyone, sans Chouji and Lee, for a finals week study group in the library.

“Shikamaru, going on a date without telling his bros,” Naruto shook his head at him, “That’s cold.”

“Cold as ice,” Kiba nodded.

“Did you have fun??” Ino was beside herself with glee, having gotten onto Shikamaru for the longest time over not having a girlfriend.

He fumed silently. He knew Chouji hadn’t spilled the beans, because he trusted Chouji implicitly, and Chouji has never betrayed his trust. It had to be an outside source. Someone who knew Shikamaru and Ino, who wasn’t already in their friend group. He’d have to go through a mental list of everyone he had class with that could possible know Ino.

Neji, who knew how to read a room, spoke up, “Everyone shut up and stop tormenting him. I’d like to get some studying done.” Shino, Tenten, and Hinata knew better, and kept their eyes on their study guides, trying to ignore the brewing storm.

“Oh come on,” Ino leaned over the table, eyes glittering, “spill the beans. How did it go?”

Shikamaru said nothing, determinedly staring at the same textbook page he’d been on ever since they started this conversation. He loved his friends, he really did. But, goddamn, they could be so troublesome. And they _knew_ he hated talking about his love life. He had always told them to knock it off it got brought up. “Can we talk about anything that isn’t you vultures hounding me?”

Sai stroked his chin, “Is it true that people don’t discuss dates if it went poorly? Is that why you don’t wanna talk about it, Shikamaru?”

Shikamaru grit his teeth. Sai struggled with understanding relationships and people, and as a result, Shikamaru always gave him some leeway when it came to awkward, often poorly phrased questions. So, he got a pass. However, the rest of those jackals did not.

“He probably slobbered all over her, or something. You know he hates failing at shit,” Naruto joked.

 _10…9…8…7…_ Shikamaru counted back from ten, trying to keep his cool.

Sakura, who saw the look in his eyes, tried to soothe him, “Hey, we’re just kidding around Shikamaru. You don’t have to talk about it—“

“Bullshit! He’s gotta spill everything!” Ino exclaimed with Naruto and Kiba vigorously nodding in agreement.

He tolerated about five whole more minutes of their inquisition before he slammed his textbook shut. Everyone sitting at the table stared at him, shocked. “I’ve had it,” Shikamaru started stuffing his books into his bookbag, “You guys just don’t know when to quit—“

“Shikamaru, don’t be like that—“ Ino tried to cut in.

“Don’t be such a baby—“ Naruto looked at him warily.

If looks could kill, the one Shikamaru shot them would have decimated an army, “I very clearly asked if we could stop talking about my love life, or lack thereof. I’m not comfortable with it. I’ve _never_ been comfortable with it, and yet—“ he slung his backpack over his shoulder, “You people persist with your bullshit. I’m out.”

Naruto stood up, “What about finals! You were gonna help us study!”

“Find some other monkey to help you study, I don’t give a shit.” And with that, Shikamaru stomped out of the building.

He walked to his car while smoking cigarette after cigarette, seething, ignoring the text messages that were making his phone buzz. A look at it confirmed that it was his friends begging him to come back. _No way in hell._

Shikamaru had always had a problem with his friends’ insistence on making his business the public’s business. He was always a private guy, and they _knew_ that. For god’s sake, they had all been friends since preschool, how could they pretend he was anything else? He didn’t like being fodder for their gossip; he liked for his life to be smooth sailing, but their meddling really fucked that all up for him.

But, that wasn’t the only thing bothering him. He was worried they would go to Temari and start doing the same shit to her in a misguided attempt to get them together, or whatever. That was something he wanted to do on his own, if he even wanted that at all. He’d probably cock it all up himself, and then lose her as a friend. And he knew he didn’t want that.

Why was this so hard? Why was he making this more complicated than it was? Either he wanted to be with her, or he didn’t. What’s holding him back from calling her right now and telling her he wanted an actual date, or second date, or whatever?

_You’d fail, because she would reject you, or worse, you’d lose her friendship._

Fear paralyzed him, and it took him a second to catch his breath. Once more, he forced his deep-seated feelings deep inside of him where they would never see the light of day.

When he made it to his car, he got in and rested his head against the steering wheel. Shikamaru lightly tapped his forehead against it, and hated how right Naruto had been.


	8. Bottom's Up, Get Wasted

Finals were over, the play Kankuro managed ended the day before, so it was fucking time to party.

Temari wasn’t one to have a lot of parties at her house, but when she did, by God they were lit as hell. This party would be no exception; Kankuro had invited the entire theater production, Gaara had already sent invites to the hobgoblins they had befriended in this last semester, and Temari shot a text to Karui to make sure she was coming.

So, she was pretty pumped. Until she got the word that Shikamaru was refusing to come.

“What do you mean he said no??” Temari was interrogating poor Lee in the middle of her living room. He had been convinced to come over to help his newly minted boyfriend and his siblings prepare for the rager they were going to throw, and now he was getting the ninth degree.

“He got into a huge fight with everyone when they studied for finals together. I wasn’t there, so I can’t say I know what it was over,” Lee stated apologetically, “No one is talking about it. All I know is that he got upset over something someone said.”

“Naruto mentioned that he made Shikamaru mad when he called begging for last minute tutoring the day before finals,” Gaara added, “He wouldn’t tell me what happened, only said Shikamaru was mad enough at him already without him running his mouth anymore.”

“I don’t give a shit if Naruto personally dunked his balls into the glass of water he was drinking out of, Shikamaru will be here tonight.”

“Wow, thanks for the mental image, Temari.” Kankuro called from the makeshift bar he was setting up in the kitchen, “Why are you so hung up on getting him to come tonight? Looking to get some pipe?”

She ignored him, and proceeded to call Shikamaru. He didn’t pick up the first time, but after the third time, he answered. “What?”

“Why aren’t you coming to my party?”

“Because I feel like being antisocial.”

“Whyyyy do you feel like being antisocial?”

“Because my friends are assholes. Don’t ask why, just take my word for it.”

Temari rubbed her forehead, “Lee told me you got into it with everyone. What they said cannot be that bad, dude.” Shikamaru went quiet; she could hear him take a drag out of a cigarette. “Besides,” she continued, wandering towards french doors that led to the backyard, looking away from Lee and Gaara’s watchful gaze, “It’s not like you’d have to hang out with them.”

“Oh come on, they’d swarm me. Naruto, Sai, and Kiba have sat outside my window for the past hour playing Baby Come Back on a stereo to try and get me to come outside. They’d annoy the piss out of me as soon as there wasn’t a locked door between us.”

“Don’t be such a baby.”

“I’m not gonna put up with it. I’d like to have some peace before I go to my parent’s house for winter break.”

Temari closed her eyes, resting her forehead against the window pane. She wanted him there; he was fun. This party was a good excuse to hangout with him all night. “Shika,” her voice was low, “This party is really gonna be a drag without you here to get drunk and make fun of everyone with me.”

“…You’re not going to leave me alone until I say yes, are you?”

“You know it.”

He groaned in frustration, “Fine! Fine. I’ll be there tonight. I guess I better for forgive those morons on my front lawn, so I won’t get blindsided by them later.”

“Great!” Temari said brightly. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“Yeah. Later.”

Temari ended the call, triumphant. She turned back around to find Kankuro, Gaara, and Lee all staring at her, having heard every word she said. “Stop staring at me and start getting shit ready!” She barked, before turning back towards the door to hide her flushed face.

* * *

As expected, the house was packed. The entire theater production crew was there with their plus ones. Everyone was either drunk, or well on their way to being sloshed. The living room had been turned into an impromptu dance floor, and Temari figured there was easily twenty bodies grinding on each other in front of the stereo.

Temari was one of them, already buzzed. Not that she was grinding on anyone, but her and Karui were tearing up the dance floor together. Her love and ability to get down was probably one of the more out there facts about her, but Temari had never given a hot shit what anyone else thought of her.

Karui leaned into her ear, “Hey, Chouji texted me. They just pulled up.”

Though she silently resented herself for it, Temari stopped what she was doing so she could go meet them at the door. Kankuro was already there, greeting Naruto and company, “Alright assholes, while you’re here, you’ll follow the three ground rules,” he counted on three fingers, “’No Fighting, No Fucking, and No Fussing.’ If you break these, I’ll have our bouncer throw you out so fast, your skeleton will pop out of your body.”

Sai raised his hand, “Who’s the bouncer?”

“Lee,” Temari replied, sidling up to her brother.

“Go figure,” Tenten rolled her eyes, pushing past them, “I’m here to get wasted, so if you’ll excuse me—“

Everyone filed in after her: Sakura and Ino said hi before making a beeline for the dance floor, Kiba, Naruto and Hinata headed to the kitchen for drinks, Sai found a nice spot against the wall to people watch, Shino and Neji trudged by Temari in long suffering silence.

Chouji and Shikamaru remained on the porch, looking through the doorway apprehensively. “Well, I’m gonna go do shots, then dance my ass off. Have fun, kids,” Kankuro threw up finger guns before walking away.

“Chouji!” Karui came from behind Temari, carrying four cups of the unholy concoction Kankuro had made. She handed one to Temari, shoved one into Shikamaru’s hand, then offered one to Chouji, “I’m glad you’re here.” She gave him a peck on the cheek, then started dragging him inside. Karui gave Temari a wink before pulling Chouji towards the kitchen, who looked back at Shikamaru, slightly terrified.

She leaned against the door frame, “Glad to see you made it.”

“Yeah, well...” Shikamaru took a drink, and made a disgusted face, “That’s vile.”

“Kankuro calls that The Hydra because he uses nine different liquors in it.”

“It tastes like carpet cleaner that survived a nuclear blast.”

“That’s pretty accurate. I don’t think anyone knows how to mix drinks around here.”

“I think you’re right.” He walked through the door way, “Can’t wait for the hangover this will give me.”

* * *

They found a decent spot against the wall; soon they were two shots and three cups of Kankuro’s mix deep, well on their way to total inebriation. The music was loud; Shikamaru stood close to Temari, so he could talk into her ear instead of having to yell whatever he was trying to say. His breath tickled her, causing goosebumps to trail up and down her arms.

“Y’know, I never figured Kankuro was the dancing type,” he said as they watched Kankuro, Tenten, and Kiba losing their selves on the dance floor.

“Oh yeah, he tears it up.” She threw back a stiff belt of alcohol, “We used to take hip hop dance class together.”

“You dance too?” Shikamaru asked incredulously.

“Mhm. Is that surprising, or something?”

He sipped his drink, “You just don’t seem like the type.”

She scoffed, “The type that what? Has rhythm? Do I look like I don’t have rhythm?”

“You’re giving me acid reflux.”

“That’s probably The Hydra swirling around in your guts.”

“No, I’m fairly certain it’s because of you. Next thing you’ll tell me is that Gaara dances too.”

“Unfortunately, only Kankuro and I were blessed with any ability. Gaara can’t even do the Hokey-Pokey.”

He snorted into his cup. “Lee’s pretty awful at dancing too, so he’s in good company.”

They talked amongst themselves a little while longer, Temari regaling Shikamaru with the time that Kankuro was off the shits on Hennessey at his junior prom. She thought he would fall over from laughing like a loon. It was rare to see him lose his mind like that; the more he laughed, the more animated she became. “The next morning, they found him outside of his friend’s house, butt-ass naked, his clothes strewn all over the yard, muddy and torn. I was called and told to come pick him up at seven in the morning. I was so pissed.”

“I’m sure you made that a very pleasant trip home.”

“Oh, I blasted music the entire time, and yelled at him. Our guardian, Baki, was furious. Kankuro was grounded until school started up that fall.”

Shikamaru wiped tears out of his eyes, still chuckling, “Why is Kankuro always naked in your stories about his drunk shenanigans?”

“You know how people are happy, or angry drunks? He’s a nudist drunk.”

“Don’t tell me I’m going to see his dick tonight, Temari. I can’t handle that.”

She patted his arm, “I’ll do my best to protect you from it.”

“You’re so brave.”

“I feel bad if Gaara has to deal with it, so I’m always the one who gets his stupid ass into his room.” She shrugged, “Someone’s gotta.”

His laughter eventually subsided to a crooked grin. _Oh no, he’s hot_. “Y’know,” he stepped a little closer, “I’m glad I came tonight.”

“Me too. I would’ve been bored out of my mind without you here.”

“I aim to please.”

The sexual tension between them was palpable. Deep in her gut, she had the sneaking suspicion that they would end up tearing each other’s clothes off before the night was over.

“Hey kids, having fun?” Karui appeared with Chouji on her arm out of nowhere; her lipgloss was smeared, and Temari noticed that Chouji’s lips were looking pretty shiny.

To Temari’s regret, Shikamaru shifted away from her, “Yeah, s’not a bad party.”

“What about you, cutie?” Karui nudged Chouji with her elbow, grinning like a shark.

Chouji nodded vigorously, “Yeah, it’s been…it’s been great!” Temari imagined that Karui had been having her way with him for the entire night.

Karui started studying Temari and Shikamaru, as if they were a jigsaw puzzle that refused to come together. The song on the stereo changed, and a gleam lit up her eyes. “Temari, it’s OUR song,” she grabbed Temari’s arm and started pulling her to the middle of the crowd.

They didn’t have a song. They’ve never had a song. Temari gave her a confused look, but allowed herself to be pulled away. When they pushed past the throng of people, Karui leaned into her ear, “Put on a show for him.”

Temari wanted to argue, and well…it seemed like a good idea. So, she started dancing.

At first, she felt a little self-conscious; Shikamaru’s eyes boring holes into the back of her head. However, the alcohol coursing through her veins gave her enough power to ignore her initial trepidation. She dropped it low, picked it up, swung her hips, and was as extra as she could possibly be. Karui hooted and spurned her on, shaking her own ass with as much enthusiasm, if not more.

Temari looked back at Shikamaru; his eyes were following her movement like a cat preparing to pounce. Chouji more or less looked winded as he watched Karui, mouth slightly ajar.

Karui’s and Temari’s eyes met; Karui gave her a wicked smirk. All according to plan.

“Hey baby, you wanna dance?” A voice came from behind Temari. She turned around and came face to face with someone she’d never seen before in her entire life.

“Hard pass.”

“Don’t be like that, sexy. Name’s Daimura. You really know how to shake that ass, don’tcha?”

This guy kind of ugly and not Shikamaru, but more importantly, he was also a disgusting pig, so she had absolutely no interest in putting her body anywhere near him.

“Charming. How about you go slam your tiny dick in a pocket dictionary?”

He threw his head back and laughed heartily, “You’re a feisty one. Me likey. What’s that mouth do besides insult people?”

Temari raised her eyebrows; she never thought that she would commit murder at such a young age, but well, here we are. Before she could reach over and choke the life out of the cockroach that stood before her, she felt an arm wrap around her waist.

“There a problem here?” Shikamaru drawled. He looked perfectly neutral while sipping his drink, but Temari could tell that something was simmering underneath the surface due to how his eyes burned, and how firm his hold on her was.

“Yeah there is, you’re cockblocking me.”

“Awfully bold of you to assume you’re being cockblocked when I had no interest in the first place,” Temari quipped.

The hand that rested on her hip tightened momentarily, before relaxing, “It’s not cockblocking if I’m protecting you from being pummeled to death.”

Daimaru guffawed, “Protect me? I’m not like this little girl who needs a some punk ass—“

He didn’t even get a chance to finish his statement; Temari clocked him in the jaw so hard, Daimaru was immediately knocked out. The people around them weren’t even phased, they kept on grooving, not bothering to step over his unconscious body.

“Well, I tried to save you.” Shikamaru spoke to Daimaru’s crumpled form, taking another drink from his cup, smirk evident on his face.

“Motherfucker deserved it,” she huffed.

“Not gonna argue with you there. Sorry, by the way.”

“Why are you sorry?”

“For intervening. I didn’t think you needed my help defending yourself, but I figured you would need someone to prevent you from killing a man.”

“I wasn’t going to kill him.”

“I saw that look in your eyes. You had murder in your heart.”

His arm was still wound around her; she turned completely towards him, chests touching, “And what look would that be?”

“The same one you give everyone else when they piss you off.”

“Oh really? Do I give you that look a lot?”

“At least once a day.”

Her shirt was riding up where his hand rested. The skin to skin contact was setting her on fire. “You should dance with me.”

“Do I look like someone who can dance?”

“No.”

“You would be right.”

“It’s not hard, Shika. Just put your hands on my hips and move with me.”

He wore a pained expression on his face, “I don’t wanna look like a fucking fool.”

“You won’t,” she promised. “Besides,” Temari gestured to the room at large, “I don’t think anyone here is going to give a shit.”

Shikamaru cast a look over at Karui and Chouji; Temari followed his gaze. Karui was backing her ass up on Chouji, and he looked like he was having the time of his life. It probably didn’t hurt that he was drunk, otherwise, Temari was sure he would have been too shy.

Not too far away, Ino and Sakura had abandoned all pretenses and were making out in the middle of the crowd. Kankuro, Tenten, and Kiba were still going hard, dancing like goths at a rave, laughing like lunatics. A redfaced Hinata was trying to keep up with Naruto, who was flailing like a fish begging to be put back into the water. Shino, Sai, Neji were near the door going into the kitchen, talking amongst themselves. Gaara and Lee were nowhere to be found, much to Temari’s chagrin. She didn’t wanna think too hard about that. “See? They’re off in their own world.”

“…Okay.” Shikamaru breathed, “Tell me what to do.”

Success. She turned around, pressing her ass right up on his dick basket, placing his hands on her hips, “Just follow me.”

They started to move. He hadn’t been lying, he couldn’t stay on beat. But, Temari was patient; she went slow, steadily coaxing him. It was obvious he was overthinking this. “Get out of your head, genius. Don’t think, just feel.”

“I can’t turn my brain off, Mari.”

“Humor me.”

It took a couple of songs, before he started getting it. As he got more comfortable, she picked up speed, movements going from languid to brisk. He kept up; she leaned her back against his chest, wounding her arms up and around his neck. Shikamaru’s breath was coming out in pants, face hot against her neck, fingers deliciously digging into her hips. Something was poking against her butt, and she was almost positive it was his erection.

A chesire grin crossed her face. They were playing cat and mouse, and he was the prey.

The song ended, and a slow jam came on. In one fluid motion, she turned to face him, arms still around his neck. “D’you know how to slow dance?”

“Nope, but the concept seems simple enough.”

His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her close until their hips were flush against each other. Oh yeah, that was either his belt, or his dick pressed up against her belly. Her shirt was riding up again, the skin of his hands red-hot against her flesh.

She gave him a blazing stare; his eyes flitted between her eyes and lips.

“Kiss me,” she commanded.

He didn’t hesitate; he pressed his lips against hers.

They trade a few more kisses before Temari remembered where she was. Breaking off, she took his hand, and started dragging him away from the crowd that hadn’t even paid them any mind, up the stairs, and into her room. The door slammed behind her as she pushed him on to her bed, and straddled him, crushing her lips against his.

There was nothing slow and sweet about these smooches; they were hard, and raw with primal need. Her tongue slid into his mouth, and she swallowed his moan. Shikamaru’s hands grabbed two handfuls of her ass and pulled her close, leaving no space between them.

She leaned back and pulled his shirt off, which he eagerly discarded. Shikamaru was cut like a diamond; she licked her lips. “You have abs,” she purred, ghosting a hand down his chest.

He shivered at her touch, pressing down on her hips so he could grind against her, “That’s what working out does to you.”

“Shut up, smartass.”

“Make me,” he challenged.

She growled, roughly pulling his ponytail out, and grabbing his hair to tip his head back. He gasped; it was music to Temari’s ears. Her teeth was on his throat, sucking and leaving bruising kisses trailing down from ear to collarbone. The animalistic part of her wanted to mark her territory, show everyone that he belonged to _her_ and no one else.

He was scrabbling at her shirt, tugging it over her head. Drunk Temari was grateful for Sober Temari’s foresight in deciding to wear the cutest bra she owned. She’d congratulate herself in the morning for her expert decision making.

Shikamaru put his lips to her ear, nibbling, causing her to moan sweetly. He lazily licked, sucked, and kissed down her neck, taking his sweet time. It was opposite the punishing pace Temari had set, but she felt like she was on fire. Her hips bore down on him, which elicited a groan of him. He was hard. With gusto, he bite on her collarbone, determined to leave a bruise there, grinding hard against him.

They traded kisses like punches, trying to one-up each other in ferocity. They were equally matched, neither refusing to tap out. His hands were on either side of her rib cage, fingers sliding underneath her bra strap. She was leaving scratch marks down his back. He was panting heavily into her mouth, his hot tongue sliding against hers, and she could feel his cock start to twitch violently through his pants. “Holy shit,” he groaned, his hands racing across her chest to squeeze her tits.

Shikamaru’s heat was making her head spin.

Actually, come to think of it, the whole room was spinning.

“Shika. Stop.”

He pulled away, alarmed, “What’s wrong??”

“I’m dizzy,” she slurred, breaking out into a cold sweat.

The fear of being puked on was in his eyes, “You need to lay down.” Gently, he removed her from his lap to lay her on her side. “Here,” he got up and placed her trash can on the floor beside her, “If you gotta yak, do it in this. I’m gonna go get you water.”

“Okay.” She closed her eyes, embarrassed. She hadn’t wanted to stop, but this was better than accidentally puking in his mouth.

Shikamaru returned a moment later, water bottle in hand. “Party looks like its winding down. Looks like just a bunch of people were passed out in the middle of the floor.” He sat down on the edge of the bed, holding the bottle out to her.

“Sounds about right,” she took it from him, taking a little sip of it. Her stomach was roiling. “Will you stay in here with me?”

“Yeah,” he got onto the other side of the bed.

“Sorry,” she whispered, feeling like she was about to pass out.

“Don’t be sorry,” he mumbled back, pulling the covers over top of the both of them, his arm wrapping around her.

She laced her fingers with the hand he rested against her stomach. His slow, deep breathing lulled her into sleep.

Temari didn’t get to feel the kisses he pressed against her ear and shoulder, before he rested his head in the crook of her neck.


	9. A Comedy of Errors 2: Electric Boogaloo

Shikamaru had died and gone to hell. Or at least, it felt like he did.

He found himself in Temari’s bed, spooned up against her. He fished his phone out of his pocket to check the time; it was nine in the morning. Cool.

With care (and a tinge of regret), he rolled over onto his back, doing his best not to disturb her. If he remembered correctly, she had almost vomited all over him the night prior, so it was safe to assume she would have an absolutely awful hangover, and he didn’t want to poke the sleeping bear.

Time to take inventory: he was shirtless, socks and shoes had been kicked off while he slept. His hair was down; Shikamaru remembered that Temari had almost ripped his damn hair out by running her hands through it. His pants remained intact, but his boxer briefs were feeling crusty—

_What the fuck, why are they crusty?_

As if he was disarming a bomb, Shikamaru carefully rolled onto his side, facing away from Temari, and looked down into his underwear. There was dried cum caked all over him. His thoughts started racing; _did I have a wet dream? What the fuck happ—_

Then it hit him. When she was grinding on him. It made him—

 _Oh my god,_ _Temari made me shoot a load without even touching my dick._

Shikamaru got up, forgetting briefly that he was trying to not wake her. Luck was on his side; she didn’t so much as twitch as he fought to get up. He sat on his side of the bed, his tomato red face buried in his hands. This was so fucking embarrassing. It was like he was twelve year old kid, and not a grown ass man.

Temari mumbled in her sleep and shifted. Shikamaru whipped around to look at her through his fingers, praying to God that she would not see him like this. The covers had slipped off of her shoulder, exposing her bra, and the hickies that dotted her neck and collarbone. She was still fast asleep.

His dick twitched when he saw the marks he left on her. Shikamaru was sure that he was about to have a fucking stroke.

The still functioning part of his brain started whirling. _Okay, we need a plan. First things first, you need to get out of these boxers and shower. Then find Chouji, use the not untrue excuse of having to leave so you can go to your parent’s house, and bounce._

The part wired directly to his dick begged to differ. _Dude, wait until she wakes up. You could kiss on her some more, and maybe you’ll actually get to see her topless—_

If it wouldn’t have disabled him, Shikamaru would have punched himself in the dick as hard as he could. There was no time to be a horny animal.

Instead, he got up and started walking to the door. As he passed by the bed to pick up his shirt, he saw that Temari had puked into the trashcan at some point during the night. Shikamaru winced, _She’ll definitely be feeling like hell when she wakes up._

Shirt on, Shikamaru quietly stepped out of her room. First things first, he needed to borrow a pair of boxers off of Gaara or Kankuro. He looked down the hallway towards bathroom and stairs; Kankuro was face down, butt-ass naked in front of a door that Shikamaru assumed led to his bedroom, out like a light.

This morning had already started off as a nightmare, and now he had the image of Kankuro’s bare ass burned into his retinas. Great!

Shikamaru turned and walked down the opposite end of the hallway to what he assumed was Gaara’s room. He almost knocked on the door, but he heard Lee’s giggling, followed by kissing noises. Yeah, no, Shikamaru couldn’t deal with that while he was this hungover. He didn’t know what they were doing, and he didn’t want to know, and he knew if he knocked on that door, he would be forced to find out.

_Kankuro’s naked ass it is._

Hating his life, Shikamaru walked over to Kankuro and shook his shoulder, “Dude. Wake up. I need a favor.” He got a grunt in response. Aggravated, he shook that naked fuck harder, “Kankuro. Wake up.” Still no response. Shikamaru shook him even harder, “Wake up, you stupid bastard!”

Kankuro lifted his head to look at Shikamaru, “What?” He looked like death warmed over.

“I need you to loan me some boxers.”

Kankuro grunted, gingerly peeling himself off of the floor, sliding inside of his room. Shikamaru stared at the ceiling, feeling very dead on the inside. After a moment, Kankuro reemerged, boxers in hand. He was still naked.

“…Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.” He resumed his position on the floor, and almost immediately fell back asleep.

 _I’m in the deepest pits of hell_ , Shikamaru murmured to himself as he walked into the bathroom.

* * *

Shikamaru found Chouji and Karui cuddled up together on the couch. He didn’t know how they had managed to fight everyone for it, but he was sure that Karui had a hand in it.

“Chouji,” he hissed, shaking his best friend’s shoulder.

“Mmwhat?”

“We need to leave. We gotta meet my mom at noon remember?”

“Oh shit,” Chouji groaned, struggling to sit up, “Yeah, we better not be late.” He patted Karui on the hip as he got up, “Sorry, but I gotta run. I’ll call you when I get to my parent’s.” He swooped down and kissed her cheek, and she mumbled something that Shikamaru couldn’t make out.

Chouji rubbed his face, “Alright, let’s get out of here— Holy shit!! Dude!!”

Shikamaru shushed him, “Don’t yell, what the hell is you deal?”

“Your neck! Good God, did you get mauled by an animal??”

Shikamaru had noticed the hickies Temari left when he got out of the shower. He was momentarily seized with panic, because _holy shit, his mom would see_ , but then a calm, grim acceptance fell on him. Today was already hellish, so why the fuck not have his mom rip his eyeballs out too. “I know. I got some of those UnderArmour turtlenecks that I plan on wearing the entire time I’m home.”

Chouji shook his head, “Man, I thought I had a wild night last night.”

“What…what did you do…?”

“Oh you know…stuff…”

“What kind of stuff?”

Nervously, Chouji leaned over and whispered in Shikamaru’s ear, “I got a blowjob down in the creepy, unfinished basement.”

Shikamaru gasped, “Are you serious? Dude!”

Chouji shushed him, “Don’t say anything! I’ll tell you about in on the way home.”

Honestly, Shikamaru didn’t exactly want to hear the details, but as long as Chouji was talking about his night, that kept him from having to talk about his. “Okay. Let me go get my shoes on, and then we’ll leave.”

Temari was still passed out when Shikamaru went to retrieve his shoes. After he put them on, he sat on her side of the bed and gently shook her, “Hey, I gotta go.”

She stirred, not bothering to open her eyes, “Do you have to?”

“Yeah, I’m meeting my mom at noon.”

“Oh okay.” She sounded like she was disappointed. Or it could be that she was extremely hungover, and everything was a disappointment to her.

“I’ll text you later on today, when you’re not so comatose.”

“Mm.”

He stood up, and looked down at her. Her bra and bare shoulder was still exposed. He felt a twinge of guilt at the bruises, but it was also really hot, but finding it so attractive made he feel even more guilty. Shikamaru had an urge to crawl back under the covers, sleep his hangover off, and spend the day with her in bed. It almost made him sick how bad he wanted it.

Instead, he pulled the blankets up to her shoulder, hesitated, and then left the room before the urge to kiss her became too much for him to take.

* * *

“Sounds like your Christmas was pretty boring, Shikamaru.”

“Yeah, nothing spectacular happened. Same old, same old.”

It was the first day of the new semester. Shikamaru didn’t have much of a chance to hang out with Temari during break between visiting his parents and her work schedule. But it was fine. They had texted each other nonstop the entire time, so it wasn’t like they didn’t talk.

“How was your drive back?”

“It was okay, I guess. Stuck for three hours in a car with Gaara and Kankuro isn’t that bad when you’re the one driving.”

They were walking to Shikamaru’s car to exchange presents. It was good fortune that he had planned on Temari getting him something, because he had spent an absurd of amount of time getting her present.

When Temari saw his car, she snorted. “A 1999 Toyota Camry, huh? This thing looks like it’s been through some shit.”

“It has. This baby has 220k miles on it.”

She whistled, “You could probably sink it to the bottom of a river, fish it out years later, and this bad boy would still run.”

“I’ve had it since high school. It used to make a weird noise that I ignored, and it eventually stopped.”

“If I starts doing that again, let me take a look at it. It’d probably explode on you next time.”

“Fine, fine.” He led her to the trunk of the car, “You go first.”

“Alright,” Temari fished around in her purse, then produced a folded up black t-shirt, “Merry Christmas.”

He took it from her hand, and unfolded it. On the front of it, in big, white, bold letters it read ‘NO.’ “It’s perfect. I’ll have to wear it exclusively. Thanks.”

“I figured you’d get a kick out of it. Zip up your hoodie while wearing it, so you can surprise someone with your answer if they ask you something stupid.”

Shikamaru genuinely did love it, and it was in his size. Either Temari eyeballed it, or she had asked Ino. It was clear some thought was put into it, and he couldn’t pretend it didn’t make him feel warm all over. “Okay, close your eyes and hold out your arms.”

Temari did as she was told. He popped open his trunk and grabbed her present. “Here you go,” he placed it into her arms, “Merry Christmas.”

She opened her eyes, and gasped, “You got me that arcade hippo!!”

He closed the trunk, crossed his arms, and leaned against it, feeling smug, “I sure did.”

“How long did it take you to win it?”

“All day. I even recruited Kiba, Naruto, and Sai to help me, but it took us at least six hours to get enough tickets.” It had been a massive pain in his ass. Every time he fed money into the token dispenser, he cursed himself for even thinking this was a good idea. But…the way Temari’s eyes lit up, and how she beamed at him, made it worth all the bullshit he suffered through out that day worth it.

“What should I name it?”

“I don’t know…” he cast around for a cute name, “…How about Pudding?”

“Pudding? Really?”

He scowled at her, “You got any better ideas?”

“No,” she admitted, “Pudding will work.” Temari looked down at the hippo in her arms, running a hand over it. “Thanks, Shika,” her voice was low.

“No problem. I’m glad you like it.”

She looked back up at him, and he had the feeling she wanted to kiss him. Ever since the party at her house happened, the air between them seemed charged. Even their conversations over text messages had an undercurrent. Shikamaru had secretly been thankful that they spent break apart; the distance gave him time to process what had happened, though he still didn’t know what the hell to think.

They hadn’t talked about what happened at the party. Temari had tried to bring it up in a roundabout way, mentioning the guy she had punched was now convinced to continue his pursuit of her. An ugly, territorial side of Shikamaru rose up inside him, and he had to change the subject to how Temari’s spooky basement scared the shit out of all of their friends before he said anything stupid.

Like how she was his, and no one else’s. They weren’t even together! He had no business thinking like that. She was her own person, and not some lamb that needed protected.

He wanted to kiss her again. He thought about it constantly, especially when the ball had dropped on New Year’s and he became consumed with the thought that he wanted to ring in the new year with her lips against his.

Tentatively, he took a step forward. Now was the time to stop being a coward—

His phone rang.

He sighed loudly through his nose, and answered it, “What, Ino?”

“Yeesh, someone’s testy. Asuma wants to know if you wanna get dinner with me, him, and Chouji tonight.”

Temari was looking off to the side, looking simultaneously amused and resigned.

“Yeah. I’ll meet you guys at the usual place, bye.” He hung up on her. “Sorry, she just—“ He sighed again. The mood was killed, and any courage he had built up was gone.

“It’s fine. Sounds like you got plans tonight?”

“Yeah,” he put his phone back into his pocket, cursing Ino’s timing, “She asked if I wanted to meet up with her, Chouji, and Asuma, my boxing teacher, for dinner.”

“I didn’t know they boxed.”

“They used to. Chouji started doing judo; Ino broke her elbow in high school, and never got back into it. They’re still close with Asuma though.”

“I see…Well,” she checked her phone, “I gotta go meet Gaara at the library. His tutoring session is almost done. See you at lunch tomorrow.”

“Yeah. Later.”

She nodded, then turned around and walked back towards the campus proper, carrying the hippo safely in her arms.

 Shikamaru stood there and watched her go, suddenly feeling very alone.

* * *

“I fucking knew it!”

“Ino, don’t yell fuck in the middle of a restaurant.”

“Sorry, Asuma.” She was clearly not sorry. Ino turned her attention back towards Shikamaru, “That’s why you wore those stupid UnderArmour turtlenecks. You were covering up hickies, you horny toad!”

If looks could kill, Ino would have been slaughtered where she sat. Asuma sat beside her, looking very apologetic. He had noticed the hickies in question while they had trained the night before, but didn’t think to bring it up until that very moment. ‘Sorry,’ he mouthed at Shikamaru, who just glared at him.

“Ino, leave him alone,” Chouji said around a mouthful of steak.

“No! I will have this hot gossip!”

“You’re not gonna have a goddamn thing,” Shikamaru retorted.

“How about this for gossip: I have a girlfriend.”

Ino snapped her head so fast in Chouji’s direction, her ponytail whipped Asuma in the face, “YOU WHAT?”

“I asked Karui to be my girlfriend, and she said yes.”

“No way! I’m so happy for you!”

Asuma smiled, “Glad to hear that. I always told you that you’d find someone, Chouji.”

Shikamaru knocked Chouji in the arm with his elbow as a non-verbal ‘Thanks for getting Ino off of my back, bro’ thank you.

Ino spent the rest of the night interrogating Chouji over his new girlfriend since Ino hadn’t had the chance to speak to Karui for an extended period of time. Shikamaru excused himself to go smoke, not really wanting to hear Chouji being forced to recount his experience in the basement.

The sun had already set, and it was cold as fuck outside, but nevertheless, Shikamaru took a seat on the curb and lit his cigarette.

“Care for some company?” Asuma sat down beside him, pulling out his own pack and zippo.

Shikamaru grunted, puffing on his cigarette.

“Sorry about asking that in front of Ino. It didn’t even occur to me that she would be…”

“Like that? Yeah.”

Asuma winced, “Yeah. I forget that she gets…curious?”

“Nosy is more apt.”

“Maybe. Remember when she interrogated me over my relationship with Kurenai?”

“And you both lied and said you weren’t together, then Mirai came along.”

“Yeah,” Asuma sighed wistfully, “We really had you guys going for the longest time.”

“Please,” Shikamaru exhaled smoke, “I knew the truth. Anyone with eyes could have seen it.”

“Don’t tell me that. I like to think my subterfuge skills are good.”

“They aren’t.”

Asuma guffawed at that, almost inhaling his own cigarette, “Ever the honest one. Good thing I have you here to make sure my ego is always in check.”

“Your head is plenty big enough. Someone’s gotta make sure it doesn’t get any bigger.” Asuma laughed some more at that; Shikamaru couldn’t help, but smirk.

They smoked their cigarettes in silence. One of Shikamaru’s favorite things about Asuma was that he never felt the need to fill silence when there was no need. “So, I gotta ask,” Asuma began after a few minutes, “What’s up with you and The Beast?”

“The Beast?”

“Yeah,” Asuma gestured at Shikamaru’s neck, “The one who left you looking chewed up.”

Shikamaru scowled at the nickname, “…Her name is Temari.”

“Is she a flash in the pan, or something serious?”

“She’s…just a friend…”

Asuma tilted his head at Shikamaru, “A friend like you and Ino, or a _friend_ like what me and Kurenai were before we got married?”

Another thing he liked about Asuma was how honest he could be, without the fear of being judged or belittled. Shikamaru always bounced ideas and theories off of him, and the advice or opinions he got back were always solid. Shikamaru snubbed out his cigarette, “I don’t know.”

“Ahh, I see…” Asuma stroked his beard for a moment before continuing, “Want some unsolicited advice?”

“You’d give it to me even if I said no.”

“Do yourself a favor, and don’t dance on the line between ‘just friends’ and something more for too long. It’ll only hurt you and her in the end. Trust me.” He clapped Shikamaru on the shoulder, then stood up, “We better get back inside, and make sure Ino doesn’t grill Chouji any longer.”

Shikamaru nodded, and followed him inside, lost in his thoughts already.

* * *

Another downside to the new semester was that Shikamaru had no classes with Temari or any other his other friends. So that meant he would have to befriend new people to prevent himself from being stuck with assholes on group projects. And he _hated_ people.

He was killing time in the library, trying to get some homework done before Ino got out of class and could give him a ride home since Chouji had taken the car to work. Temari was at work, and hadn’t texted him back in twenty-three minutes, so he guessed she was busy with customers.

“Uhm, Shikamaru?”

“Yeah?” He looked up at the person addressing him. It was a girl he recognized from Advanced Anatomy and Physiology. Thick glasses, blonde hair with flyaways; he was trying to remember her name. After a few seconds, it finally hit him. “Shiho, right?”

She blushed, “Th-that’s right! I was wondering if I could pick your brain, some of the homework we were assigned confused me.”

“Sure, what’s your issue?”

She sat down across from him and started pointing out questions she was struggling with. They were all fairly simple, and he didn’t really get why she would ask him about them when she had answered all the questions the professor asked correctly. But she seemed nice enough, and not too weird, so he let it slide.

After he answered all of her questions, she looked at him, adjusting her glasses, “You know, we have to pick out partners for lab, and I was wondering if you would want to be lab partners?”

He shrugged, “Yeah, that’s fine.” Better her than some other asshole.

She blushed again, and he inwardly winced. Something about this was making him uncomfortable.

“Also, do you wanna go get food?” Shiho brushed some of her hair behind her ear, “You seem like you’ve been here awhile and I’m—“

Karui slammed her bookbag down on the table, making the two of them jump. “Heyyy Shikamaru!” She plopped down right beside him, big friendly smile on her face. “What are you up to?”

“Doing homework.” He didn’t like the look on her face, “What are you—“

“Oh you know! Just got out of class!” She pulled her phone out, “Been trying to get ahold of your girl, and she’s not answering.”

Shikamaru knew who she was talking about, and the phrase ‘your girl’ made him feel some kind of way, “She’s at work. I think she got tied up with a customer.”

Shiho blinked at Karui and Shikamaru, not saying anything.

“Let’s send her a snap! Wouldn’t that be fun?”

“Let’s not—“

Karui ignored his protests and got him in a headlock. She threw up a peace sign with the hand that held his head, and stuck her tongue out, snapping a picture of them. “Perfect! Temari will get a kick out of it.” She let go of his head, and he righted himself, glaring at her.

“Uhm. I think I’m gonna go,” Shiho picked up her bag, “I’ll see you later, Shikamaru.”

“Later.”

“Bye!” Karui waved at Shiho until she left the building. The big grin that was on her face immediately dropped to her normal expression, “Thank God.”

Shikamaru rubbed his neck, “What the hell was that all about.”

Karui regarded him seriously, “I was pussy preventing.”

“I’m sorry, come again?”

“That bitch is clearly into you. I was running interference.”

“I don’t think that’s true. Also, why were you running interference??”

“Please,” she scoffed, tossing her hair behind her shoulder, “I can tell.”

Shikamaru was flummoxed, “All she did was ask for homework help and to be my lab partner!”

“Homework help?” Karui raised her eyebrows, “I overheard her trying to ask you to get food with her.”

“She was just being nice. You’re overreacting.”

“That’s how it always starts.” She stood up, slinging her bookbag over one of her shoulders. “Anyways, I have an evening law class to get to.”

“Hey, you never answered my question. Why did you feel the need to ‘run interference’?”

Karui stared at him, then shook her head, “You’re awful stupid for someone who’s supposedly so smart.” With another flick of her hair, she left.

Shikamaru rubbed his face, then stood up to go outside. He needed a cigarette, or several.

 


	10. Reset Myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're halfway through the story, lads. I also hit over 50 kudos *throws confetti* I hate how proud I am of that lol.
> 
> Also, if anyone has art commissions open, or know anyone who has them open, holler at ya girl, because I wanna commission some ShikaTema.
> 
> Anyways, as always, thanks for reading. I hope you like it as much as I enjoy writing it.

There was nothing special about Temari’s spring semester. Classes were boring, homework sucked, work was the same as it ever was. Brightside was that her schedule matched up with Shikamaru’s, so they’d hang out for lunch and after class when work allowed it. Funnily enough, their work schedules were pretty similar, so they saw each other a lot. Not that she paid much attention to it, mind you. However, others…did…

Gaara called her out on one night. She had gotten home late from Shikamaru’s apartment, and Gaara was sitting at their dining room table, reading. “You’re home awfully late.”

The clock on the wall told her it was almost one in the morning. “Sorry. I got wrapped up in this lab report I’m writing, and lost track of time. I’m trying to get it done before spring break.” Temari wasn’t shocked to see him up; his insomnia was severe, but he had long since learned how to manage it.

Gaara nodded, then returned back to his textbook. Temari went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator to get a snack before she went to her room to pass out. “Temari…” he started again.

“Yeah?”

“Why do you go over to Shikamaru’s to study and do homework when you could do it here?”

She had went to pick a container filled with strawberries, but froze. “So I can do my homework and studying in peace. You know I hate the library, and Kankuro has the theater crew over so much.”

“Yes, but you’re always over there.”

“I have a lot of homework! You know that.” Strawberries in hand, Temari grabbed a fork and started digging in. “Besides,” she said around a mouth full of food, “I have my reasons. He’s good company. He works on his shit, I work on mine. He doesn’t annoy or distract me.”

“Hm. That sounds similar to how I feel about doing homework with Lee.”

She cringed, “It’s not quite the same.” It wasn’t the same at all. Gaara would help Lee with his homework, and if Lee got an answer right, he got a kiss as a reward. They were ooey-gooey gross.

“I suppose you’re right,” Gaara replied thoughtfully, “You’re not in a romantic relationship, so I doubt you’re kissing and holding hands.” Tactfully, he didn’t bring up the fact that he has seen all of the hickies Shikamaru has left on her.

“Yeah…” Save for that one time after that kind-of date, Shikamaru only ever kissed her while they were both drunk. And the next day, or whenever Temari got the gumption to try and bring it up, either Shikamaru changed the subject, or something interrupted them, and the conversation couldn’t get started. But, it was fine! It was completely fine. She’d get it dealt with.

“By the way,” Gaara turned a page, still reading, “It was nice of you to invite Shiho to our midterm party last week. She told me she doesn’t get out much.”

“Who?”

“The girl with the glasses.”

“Oh! Her.” Temari hadn’t had good intentions behind inviting her. After Karui had given her a head’s up about Shikamaru’s new lab partner, Temari had made it a point to sit in on their study sessions whenever she could. Oh, Temari was pleasant to her, of course! Even invited Shiho to the party she was throwing. Very kind of her.

Except that the real reason she had been invited was so Temari could make it known that Shikamaru was _her_ territory. She had made it a big point to lead Shikamaru out on the dance floor in front of Shiho, which culminated in a hot make out session that was once again finished in her room. The next morning, she felt a little bad, because Shiho looked…crestfallen? And Shikamaru wasn’t hers to claim, even if she wanted him to be. They didn’t belong to each other. He was free to pursue or be pursued by anyone.

Temari put her fork in the sink, and placed the strawberries back into the fridge. She wasn’t that hungry anymore.

“Going to bed?” Gaara asked, looking up from his book.

“Yeah, I’m bushed.” She wearily pulled out her pigtails to run a hand through her hair, “You still down with staying at Baki’s for a few nights when we go to visit mom?”

“That’s fine. When are we leaving?”

“Monday. I wanna be back by Wednesday afternoon. No offense to Baki, but I don’t want to spend my entire break with him.”

Gaara gave her his little half-smile, “Agreed. Plus, Lee mentioned they’re having a party on Friday, possibly Saturday too.”

Temari put a hand over her stomach protectively, “Shikamaru mentioned it to me. I don’t know if my liver can handle that, but I’ll sure as shit try.” She started walking up the stairs, “I’m gonna go get some sleep. You should try to do the same. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Temari.”

After a long, hot shower, Temari laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She had texted Shikamaru goodnight six minutes ago, but he hadn’t read it, so he was probably passed out. Something about that made her sad.

Feeling aggravated with herself, she punched her pillow to feel tough, then cuddled Pudding the Hippo until she fell asleep.

* * *

It was a three hour drive to get to Baki’s house, and from there, another thirty to get to their mom’s gravestone. The trip was one she had made frequently during the past three years, and they all played out the exact same way.  


Temari always drove, with Kankuro in the passenger seat due to getting car sick easily, and Gaara in the back, tasked with the job of answering Temari’s texts for her (she didn’t trust Kankuro to not send terrible texts to people under her name). They arrived at Baki’s house first, ate his food, dropped off their bags, and relaxed for a little bit. Then, they headed to the same florist they always visited to get a big bouquet of yellow chrysanthemums, their mom’s favorite flower and color. Finally, after a mostly silent drive, they arrived at the cemetery.

Their mother was buried near a tree; her gravestone a little distance away from the road. They distributed the flowers evenly between the three of them, so they all had a little bit to give her. They rotated who got to go first; this time was Gaara, then Kankuro went next, followed by Temari

As was tradition, the other two stayed beside the car as one went to their mother’s grave. It was more comfortable for them to talk to her privately.

Gaara took the longest, not that Temari or Kankuro minded. She chain smoked and Kankuro sat on the hood of her car, and reclined against the windshield, eyes on the clouds the rolled by. After about thirty minutes, Gaara came back. Wordlessly, Kankuro jumped down and headed over to the grave. Temari kept on smoking; she could hear Kankuro talking animatedly, laughing about something. She watched his movements, noting that his gestures were more exaggerated than normal, like he was overcompensating for something. It took him about twenty some minutes; when he got back to the car, his eyes were watery.

With a sigh, Temari ground her cigarette butt into the asphalt, picked up the butt, and put it in her pocket so she could throw it away later. Temari strolled over to the gravestone, then knelt on the ground in front of it when she got there, laying the flowers down. She took a deep, slow breath and began, “Hi mom. It’s a pretty day today, so I hope you’re listening.”

If it hadn’t been something she had done since she was a child, Temari would have thought speaking out loud to a grave was a little strange. Logically, she knew that her mother was gone, moved on, somewhere far away from her. But, it was nice to think that her mom was watching over her. Temari talked about work, school, anything she could think of, even the most mundane of details.

She talked about Shikamaru a lot.

After what was probably the fourth story involving him, Temari chuckled, “I probably talk about Shikamaru too much, huh? I can’t help it if he’s the one who’s always there when dumb shit happens to me.” Her knees were starting to hurt; she got off her knees and sat cross-legged. “…We probably hang out too much.”

She hadn’t thought of how much they hung out; it was almost every day. And when they weren’t together, they texted constantly. “…I still don’t know what’s going on there. I mean,” she started pulling blades of grass out of the ground, “I try to confront him about the kissing and shit, but it’s like the universe conspires against me and it doesn’t happen.”

Temari threw the blades up into the air, “I feel like I’m operating in the dark. I don’t know what the hell I’m doing, so I’m overly cautious. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before; I feel like I’m going crazy. I just don’t want to fuck up what is probably the first close friendship I’ve ever had. He’s special to me, even if we’re not together. I don’t want to lose him…”

She shook her head to try and clear it, “I’ll figure it out. School’s more important right now, and I’m having fun, so no harm. It’s not a big deal at the moment.” Temari neglected to mention that was, in fact, a big deal; so big, that she was trying to scare off his would-be suitors.

Temari scrubbed at her face, then glanced at her phone; twenty minutes had passed. “Well, I’ve held you up long enough. Kankuro and Gaara probably want to head back to Baki’s now.” She stood up, and loomed over the stone. Not for the first time, she wished she was talking to an actual person, and not a rock, “I wish you were here, I wish you could tell me what I should do.” Eyes stinging, Temari bent over and kissed the top of the stone, “I’ll be fine though, so don’t worry. I love you. I’ll come back soon.”

Kankuro and Gaara were waiting patiently by the car. “Okay, I’m done,” she said, refusing to make eye contact with them, “Let’s go home.”

A sudden gust of wind hit the three of them, ruffling their hair and shirts. Temari turned and looked back at the grave, a slight smile on her face. Her mom always knew when to say goodbye.

* * *

The rest of the day following the visit to the cemetery was always dour. Gaara was quieter, and he was already as silent as an empty house. Kankuro tried to lighten the mood by talking about anything, everything; it only served to highlight how tense the atmosphere was.  


Temari, for her part, tried to act as normally as possible. On the outside, she was the same old, same old. Maybe a tad more introspective, but still normal. However her insides were a different story.

Visiting their mother’s grave always made her feel just so fucking _devastated._ Seeing that stone just emphasized that she was gone. The casket that rest in the earth held a corpse, and nothing more. Her mother’s spirit was gone, and it had left her here with a shitty dad, and two little brothers who felt the loss of her just as acutely as she did.

She spent her evening outside, watching the sun set and the sky fade from blue to gold. Kankuro was inside watching true crime documentary with Baki, and Gaara had went upstairs to his room, most likely to call Lee. Normally, Temari was always up for watching true crime shit, but not tonight.

Like every other time this happened, Temari sat, chain smoked, and let her thoughts race. After she’d make it through the pack of cigarettes, she would walk to the convenience store, buy a six pack of shitty beer, come home, get blind drunk by herself, then wake up the next morning, and hate herself.

Her phone vibrated; Shikamaru had texted her.  
  


**Shika:**  yo. what're you doing?

**Temari:** smoking an entire pack of cigarettes before I go get a pack of bud light.

**Shika:** why are you subjecting yourself to the hell that is bud light? if you wanted to drink piss, you could just get that straight from the toilet, and save your money.  
  


Temari snorted, and smiled in spite of herself.

  
**Temari:** lol because if i'm gonna get drunk by myself, might as well make it as pathetic as possible.

**  
**A minute passed before he answered her back.

  
**Shika:** ...why are you getting drunk by yourself?  
  


She frowned at the phone for a moment, trying to decide how to answer that.  __ __After a moment of wrestling with an answer, she decided to say fuck it, and told him the truth.  
  


**Temari:** because i'm sad.  
  


The read receipt went from delivered to read. Not even five seconds passed before he called her.

"Hello?"

He didn't bother exchanging pleasantries, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"That's a damn lie." She heard him inhale on his cigarette, "Tell me what's bothering you."

Temari sighed. She hadn't really expected this. She figured that he would have sent a 'oh, that sucks' and then not text her until the next day. Instead, she got a phone call, and a demand to tell him what was eating her. "I don't wanna kill your vibe."

"My vibe is already killed. Naruto invited his dickhead friend, Sasuke, over to watch movies with us, and I have to go outside when he starts his garbage bullshit, or I’ll end up punching his lights out. Now, tell me what’s wrong, you troublesome woman.”

“It’s stupid—“

“Temari, I don’t care. Tell. Me. What. Is. Wrong.”

She stared fixedly at her shoes, “…I visited mom’s grave today with Kankuro and Gaara.”

Shikamaru was quiet for a moment before speaking again, “How is being upset over that stupid?”

“Because! She’s been dead for seventeen years! I shouldn’t be sad about it anymore, I should be over it.” Temari leapt to her feet, holding the phone to her shoulder as she fumbled for a cigarette, “I barely even _remember_ her. I don’t remember what she sounds like, unless I’m feeling particularly masochistic and watch a home movie. I get to hear her voice then, and I get to see her be pregnant with Gaara, and carry Kankuro around.” She was ranting and raving, Shikamaru completely silent save for his occasional inhales and exhales.

“And when I’m really feeling like hurting, I watch the last movie. It was shot the Christmas before Gaara is born, and she talks about how excited she is to have him, and how she couldn’t wait to meet him! And she fucking,” Temari walked off of back porch, towards the big oak tree that was in the backyard, “She died before she got the chance. Died in childbirth. Isn’t that fucked up? That that still happens in today’s world? That she never got to meet her youngest son, and that he never got to know her? God, I just. I _miss_ her. She left this huge hole in not just my life, but Gaara’s and Kankuro’s, and we had to grow up without her, and not knowing what it was like to have something like her in our lives.”

“And dad,” she laughed darkly, “He treated us like shit. Gaara got the worst of it, because dad held her death against him. You know how I have that weasel tattoo? I got it because— because he called me one once. Because I stood up to him. I wear it like a badge of fuckin’ honor. Called Kankuro a snake, and Gaara worm too. Great man, my father,” she added sarcastically. “I’m glad he’s dead. Fuckin’ got murdered when someone double crossed him on some shady business deal. Couldn’t have happened to a nicer asshole.”

Temari pressed her back against the tree and slid down, not caring that while she was in the middle of her verbal rampage, tears had started running down her cheeks. “God. We didn’t deserve that. Baki, poor guy, got roped into looking after us after the old man croaked. He did his best; put us all in some really intense therapy. It took years, but the three of us managed to make it out alive.”

She closed her eyes, and leaned the back of her head against the tree. Suddenly, she became aware of Shikamaru’s silence. _Oh god, I probably just made a huge ass out of myself_. “…Wow, I just kind of unloaded twenty-one years of bullshit on you. I’ve never really talked about this with anyone besides that therapist. Sorry to be such a drag.”

After a beat, he spoke, “Temari, I want to get something straight with you.”

Her stomach dropped. “Yeah?”

“Are you listening?”

“I’m all ears.”

She could hear his lighter flick, “I know a lot of things are a drag to me. Most things are, if I’m gonna be real with you.” He took a drag of his cigarette, “But let me be perfectly clear about something. Listening to you talk about your feelings is never going to be a drag to me. I know I suck at showing it, or even talking about it, but I really care about you, and I don’t want you to suffer through your inner bullshit alone. So, if you need someone to word vomit on, then I’m your guy.”

“I don’t know what you’re going through. All of my bullshit is just self-imposed, so I don’t know what it’s like to suffer at the hands of others, or to lose someone special. But I’m a sympathetic ear, and I’m here for you.”

“Shika…thank you,” Temari sniffed, wiping her eyes.

“Don’t mention it. Slightly related, but I’m kind of glad you aren’t here right now.”

“Why?”

“Because I’d make this awkward by trying to hug you.”

Temari gave him a watery chuckle, “That’s not awkward, you dork. That’s a good way to comfort someone.”

“Are you saying that you want a hug?”

“I’m not saying no.”

“Okay, then I’ll give you that awkward hug when I see you on Wednesday.”

She laughed for real at that, “Sounds like a plan.” Temari sighed, and looked at the sun as it was setting down over the horizon, “If anything is awkward right now, it’s me. I can’t stress how I’ve never talked about this with anyone.”

“…If it’d make you feel better, I could tell you my deep-rooted fears I never let see the light of day.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“It’s too late, I’ve already revealed that I care a lot about you. Might as well.”

“…Are you drunk?”

“Sober as a judge.”

She rolled her eyes, “Go ahead then, I guess.”

“I have this crippling fear of rejection and failure, which is why I pretend to be so disaffected by everything. It’s also why I haven’t declared my major. I know I’ll inevitably end up doing pharmacy school so I can take over my dad’s business, but the thought of being responsible for something that big makes me sick to my stomach.”

“I think that’s pretty natural. You don’t want to disappoint anyone.”

“Yeah, but it’s almost pathological. I’m riddled with anxiety over it all the time.”

“I’m sorry, Shika. Anxiety is the fucking worst. I get anxious too, but I imagine it’s not on the same level as you.”

“It can get pretty bad at times, I’m just good at pretending it’s not.”

From there, they started revealing secrets to one another, their conversation bounced between serious to lighthearted.

Temari snubbed out her cigarette, “I’m extremely ticklish.”

“I’m honestly not shocked.”

“What?? Why??”

“Everyone has a weakness, Mari. You seemed like the type to be ticklish.”

“How is someone the type to be ticklish??”

“Don’t question it. You just are.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“I know,” he groaned a little, “God, my legs are numb. I’ve never told anyone this, but I have freakishly good vision at night.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. My family is a bunch of carrot eating fools. I ate so many as a baby, I turned orange. There’s pictures of it and everything.”

Temari howled, “Shut up!! I have to see this.”

“Absolutely not. Those pictures will never see the light of day as long as I draw breath.”

“I will go to your house and find them myself.” She stood up and stretched, “I used to be terrified of storms when I was little.”

“You? Ms. I-Wanna-Be-A-Storm-Chaser?”

“Mhm,” she started walking back to the house, “When I was four, I was terrified of them. I cried every time there was a thunderstorm. My mom bought me this picture book that explained what storms were and how they happened. She told me that things weren’t scary when you understood them. And she was right. I stopped being afraid of them after that. That’s…that’s my only memory of her…”

“Do you still have the book?”

“Yep. It’s sitting on my bookshelf in my room. It’s kind of worn out from how many times I’ve flipped through it.”

“That’s really nice of your mom to do that…” Shikamaru took a deep breath, “I’ve only ever wanted an average life. Have an average job, average wife, and two average kids, then die peacefully in my sleep when I got to my eighties. But now? I don’t think that would make me happy. And that kind of terrifies me, because I don’t think I deserve something exceptional.”

“Because you think you’d fail at it, right?”

“Pretty much.”

That made her heart hurt, “You deserve something better than average, Shikamaru. Never settle for less.” She sat back down on the back porch, the sun almost completely below the sky line, “When I was in middle school, a boy told me that I was too tomboyish and that I’d never find anyone to love me. I believed him for the longest time.”

“Do you remember his name?”

“No, why?”

“So I can find him, and kneecap him.”

Temari guffawed, “You’re sweet. It’s fine, I promise. I don’t feel that way anymore.”

“No it’s not.” Shikamaru seemed mad, “You’re beautiful, and, uh” he seemed to realize what he was saying, but soldiered on, “D-deserve to have someone love you. All of you.”

Her face was crimson, but Temari congratulated herself when she managed to keep her voice steady, “Thank you, Shika. I think you’re beautiful too.”

He laughed, “I don’t know about that, but thanks.” He cleared his throat, “I got one last secret, then I gotta hop off here, my phone’s dying.”

“Yeah, I need to go back inside and actually eat. Lay your secret on me.”

“…I have a favorite color.”

“What!!” Temari gasped. “What is it?”

He hesitated for a moment, “It’s…teal…”

“Teal’s a pretty solid choice. Not the worst color you could pick.”

“Haha, yeah...” he cleared his throat again, “Do you feel better?”

“Yeah, actually. I feel loads better.”

“Good,” she could hear him rustling around, “I’m gonna hop off here, and go charge my phone. But if you need me, call Chouji. I’ll text you later on tonight.”

“Okay, I lo—“ she stopped herself dead in her tracks, “I’ll talk to you later!” _Please, please don’t pick up on what I almost said_.

“Night, Mari.”

“G-Goodnight.”

After she hung up the phone, she placed her face in her free hand and screamed.

She almost told him ‘I love you’. Where the fuck did that come from? Temari’s heart hammered in her chest. Did she…did she mean it? Mean it more than just ‘haha friend love’??

Oh. Oh, this was not good.

Was she…in love with him?

* * *

After her mini-crisis on the porch, Temari had went back inside and watched TV with Kankuro and Baki; Gaara came down and joined them a little while later. It was nice. The conversation between everyone wasn’t weirdly strained, and Temari allowed herself to enjoy it.  


When the clock hit eleven, she wished everyone good night, and went to shower. She scrubbed herself down, trying to not think about how she almost told Shikamaru she loved him. Today had already been an emotional rollercoaster, she didn’t have any business embarking on another one.

She finished her shower, then stepped out to dry off. After she toweled off, Temari studied her face in th mirror. Her face was a little haggard looking, but that was to be expected after opening the floodgates. She pulled her left lower eyelid to take a look at how red her eyes were. They weren’t too bad, and she was grateful for that.

While studying her eyes, she remembered that Shikamaru had revealed that he actually had a favorite color. _Teal, huh_? She mused to herself. _I wonder where—_

Teal.

Teal was the color of her eyes.

He said teal was his favorite—

As if she were a thermometer, color quickly rose up Temari’s face. She put her towel over her face and screamed.  



	11. Do You See The State I'm In Now?

“Y’know,” Temari groused as she flopped onto Shikamaru’s bed, “I really hate Kiba.”

Shikamaru laid on his side, propping his head up with his arm, “I would too if he had projectile vomited all over me.”

“You should have let me beat him to death.”

“And have to explain the dead body and blood stains to my landlady? Hard pass.”

Shikamaru’s spring semester finals party had gotten too turnt. Even though he always stressed that everyone needed to eat before they came, Kiba hadn’t. His normal amount of ingested booze became too much, and he puked his signature purple drink all over Temari. It took the combined efforts of Shikamaru, Shino, and Kankuro to keep her from obliterating Kiba, who promptly passed out after he expelled the violet demon from his body.

With some patience and brute strength, Shikamaru had gotten Temari to go take a shower while he got her some clothes to wear (“They have to match, Shika!” she had hollered from the bathroom), and bagged up her ruined outfit while she got dressed in his room so it could be thrown away. He had to avert his eyes when she sauntered by him wearing nothing, but a towel. His mind was going places, and he wasn’t particularly up for the trip.

Now, as she laid beside him on her stomach, she wore a pair of his basketball shorts and an old Wakamono Dojo tank top. Something about her wearing his clothes drove the monkey part of his brain crazy. “Kiba owes me.”

“Take my advice: tell him in the morning that he owes you, and you’ll be collecting on it in the future. Not only will it give him a constant sense of foreboding, and you’ll have him in your back pocket if you ever need some dirty work done.”

“That’s perfect,” Temari cackled and rolled over on to her side, facing him, “I’m sure I can come up with something awful for him to do.”

She had a wicked glint in her eyes that, which for some baffling reason, Shikamaru found hot. Really, he found her sexy period, but right now, there was something so _erotic_ about her. Maybe it was because he was still pretty drunk. Maybe it was because he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt she wasn’t wearing any underwear or a bra; he had seen them her pile of clothes when he went to throw them out. Or maybe, he just turned into such a damn horny bastard when she was this close.

Unable to help himself, Shikamaru placed a hand on her hip, thumb slipping under the fabric of the tank top. Her skin was warm, and so, so soft. “You have nice skin,” he murmured, tracing soft circles with against it with his thumb.

“Thanks. Are you planning on skinning me and wearing it?”

The spell she had him under broke, “What?”

“You just sound like you really enjoy touching it like, you know, a serial killer.” He shot her a glare and went to remove his hand; she cackled again, placing her hand on top of his to prevent him from letting go, “I’m just teasing, Shika.”

“God forbid I compliment you, you—“

“Troublesome woman,” she finished for him, eyes still dancing with mirth. “Have I ever shown you my hip tattoo?”

“Can’t say you have.”

“Here.” She hooked his thumb into the waistband of her shorts, using his hand to pull them down a little to reveal a small hourglass on her hipbone. The movement made his dick jump, and his heart do somersaults.

“It’s cute.” He croaked, quietly chastising himself for getting hard.

“Thanks. Me, Kankuro, and Gaara all got matching tattoos when Gaara turned eighteen.”

“Why the hourglass?”

“Gaara picked it. Said he felt like it represented us. Didn’t elaborate much further than that.”

It was taking a great deal of restraint on Shikamaru’s part to not lean down and trace the outline with his tongue. _Where the fuck is all of this coming from? I think all of the blood in my brain went down to my dick._ Instead, he used his thumb to trace it, eyes glued to the pattern it was drawing, “It’s very you.”

She took her hand off of his and rested it against his cheek; he looked up and met her eyes. Temari was giving him the _look_ that she always gave him when they were together like this: close, wrapped up in each other, hammered. And thanks to previous encounters of this nature, he had since learned what it meant; he tilted his head towards her and pressed their lips together.

Unlike the last few times they had found themselves like this, the kisses were slow and sweet. Even though there was barely suppressed lust on Shikamaru’s part, he wanted to keep this mostly chaste. He was going to meet up with his parents in a couple of days for dinner, and he really didn’t want to have to the awkward conversation about why he was covered in hickies again.

Temari seemed to pick up on this, refraining from kissing him with a ferocity that he had come to expect from her when they made out. However, she was playing dirty, sliding her hot tongue against his lazily, setting him on fire. “You don’t play fair,” he breathed against her lips.

She giggled (she never giggled), “Nothing in life is fair, Shika.”

 _Oh, word?_ In response, he trailed kisses across her face to her ear, catching her earlobe with his teeth, her weak spot. Temari’s breath hitched; her fingers found their way into his hair, pulling out his ponytail so they could dance along his scalp. “Shika,” she whispered huskily. Her calling his name caused electricity to shoot down his spine.

He growled, half from desire, half from frustration. The things she did to him. Shikamaru’s teeth left her ear, and found a home at the junction where her jaw and ear met. She moaned, pressing herself up against him.

The desire to touch her was too much; his hand moved from her hip, ghosting underneath her tank top, up her ribcage—

She burst out in obnoxious, honking laughter. Shikamaru stopped his ministrations and pulled back to scowl at her for killing the mood. “Sorry,” she wheezed, “You know I’m ticklish…”

“Oh, that’s right,” he replied airily, “I forgot.” They stared at each other for a beat before Shikamaru started tickling her in earnest.

“SHI-HEE-HEE-HEE-KA! ST-HOP-HOP-HOP!” Temari howled, trying to get away from him.

“What’s that, Temari? I’m having some difficulty understanding what you’re saying.”

“YOU’RE SUCH—HEEHEHEHEE—DICK—EEEHHHEHEHEHEH.”

She rolled away from him, attempting to get away. He was relentless, dancing his fingers across her ribs and down to her stomach.

“IF YOU DON’T STOP, I’M GONNA PEE-HEEHEEHEEE.”

At the threat of her urinating all over his bed, he stopped, choosing instead to just hold her from behind. It took her a minute to catch her breath. “You’re such a dick.” She repeated.

“I know.” He responded, kissing the back of her ear, then her neck in apology.

They laid in silence for a while, with Shikamaru still kissing her every so often. Her breathing became gentle and even; he wondered if she had fallen asleep. Letting go of her momentarily, he pulled the blankets up over top of them, then switched off the lamp on his nightstand before settling back down beside her, arm securely around her waist. He pressed some more kisses to the top of her shoulder and cheek before getting comfortable.

He was almost asleep himself when she said his name. “Shika?”

“Yeah?”

“We’re bad at this.”

He didn’t have to ask what she was talking about. “I know.”

* * *

The Yamanaka-Nara-Akimichi annual beach trip had been a staple of Shikamaru’s life since he was in diapers. The three families always made a two week jaunt to their favorite beach every July, staying in the same hotel they always did.

Typically, the adults all hung out together, getting smashed while sitting in the sand, while Chouji, Ino, and Shikamaru ran around the boardwalk and did whatever they pleased, as long as they kept their parents in the know.

Sakura had come with them since her and Ino started seeing each other in high school, but this year she was unable to thanks to summer classes she was required to take for her major.

“Man, being premed must blow.” Chouji commented, chowing down on a corndog. He had asked Karui to come with them, but she had declined, stating that her crazy uncle A had insisted the whole family go camping at the same time.

“It does,” Ino sighed, “She’s so busy anymore. Poor thing.”

“Being a STEM major isn’t easy. Tenten has her hands full with electrical engineering, and Neji is premed too.” Shikamaru said, hands clasped behind his head. He had considered asking Temari to come along with them briefly, but that was quickly overruled because he was sure that she would have laughed in his face. That, and he would have had to have asked his parents, and then there would have been the awkward conversation of what she was to him, exactly.

He didn’t even know the answer to that question himself.

“That means you’ll be pretty busy too, Shikamaru,” Ino said, “Whenever you decide to finally declare your major in pharmacy.”

He scowled, “What makes you think I’m going to declare that as my major?”

“Please,” she scoffed, “It’s just a matter of time.”

Before he could retort, Chouji changed the subject, “Hey, there’s a souvenir shop! We should start picking stuff out for everyone.”

 _Saved by the Chouji_ , Shikamaru sighed.

* * *

"What’s your name?”

Shikamaru closed his eyes, sighed, and then kept browsing through items. This pink haired girl, Tayuya she had said her name was, had seen the three of them walk through the door to the shop. She hadn’t pounced immediately; Tayuya waited until the three split up to look for gifts before approaching him.

“Are you ignoring me?” She asked, visibly annoyed.

“Yep,” he said, picking up a tank top that read ‘Suns Out, Guns Out’. Perfect for Lee and Naruto; he grabbed two.

She made a disgusted noise, “You’re an asshole.”

“Yeah, I am. Go away.”

Chouji walked up to Shikamaru, “Check out what I picked out for Shino.” He held up a fake beetle wearing straw hat, Hawaiian shirt, and novelty pineapple sunglasses.

Shikamaru snorted, “That’s great. Look at these shirts I got for Lee and Naruto.”

Chouji laughed, “Dude, that’s perfect.”

Tayuya huffed; Chouji raised an eyebrow at Shikamaru, but went along with Shikamaru in ignoring her.

They continued picking out souvenirs: a dog plush with a surfboard and sunglasses for Kiba, ridiculous fish shaped sunglasses for Kankuro, a nice pot for Gaara to put some kind of plant in, a book for Neji, a nice sketchbook covered in illustrated seashells for Sai.

Ino walked over, arms laden with jewelry, “I got all the girls picked out! Well most of them—“ She looked at Tayuya, “Who are you?”

Tayuya flipped her hair, “Tayuya. Who are you?”

Ino blinked at her, then turned to look at Shikamaru and Chouji, who merely shrugged at her. “Huh. Anyways,” she turned back to Shikamaru, “I didn’t pick out Temari’s, I think you should do that.” Ino winked.

Shikamaru glared, but separated himself from them to go look.

Looking through the shop was taking an agonizing amount of time. He had no idea what Temari would like. He didn’t want to get her a shirt, or any novelty item. A book was too stiff, and he didn’t think she had the time to sit down and read. He didn’t even know what she even liked to read. Seashells were out of the question, and also kind of tacky, considered where he was.

That left jewelry. He had never seen her wear any, but at this point, he was out of options.

Shikamaru took a look at the bracelets, necklaces, and earrings. She did have her nose pierced, but there was only so many studs and hoops you could buy. Bracelets seemed too troublesome to deal with. A necklace it was.

He didn’t want anything too audacious, she wasn’t the flashy type. Anything with a long chain would be in the way, and she probably wouldn’t want anything that hung down low. Puka shell necklaces were so trite.

Tayuya wrapped her arms around one of Shikamaru’s, boobs pressed against it, “You should stop looking at this stupid shit and come hang out with me.”

He jerked his arm away, “I told you to get lost.”

“What? You buyin’ something for your girlfriend?”

“Yeah, as a matter of fact, I am.” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

Tayuya curled her lip, “How about you forget about her, and come spend some time with me.”

“You don’t even compare to her. Get. Lost.”

She stomped off at that, slamming the door to the store as she left.

Shikamaru felt like he was having an out of body experience. Did he really just…say that? Did those words actually leave his mouth? He looked around; Chouji and Ino were aisles away, picking stuff out for Asuma, Kurenai, and the baby.

Numbly, he returned his attention back to the necklaces he was looking at; one caught his eye. He picked it up. It was a small, pretty purple crystal hanging on a silver chain. Not too long or short; when he moved it, the light caused it to reflect teal.

Shikamaru stood there and stared at it. He wanted to get it for Temari, who was not his girlfriend. She was just a friend. A friend he sometimes kissed. Someone he spent more time with lately than with his parents or best friends. Well, he guessed she could be counted as a best friend. Or, was she something more?

He tried to not to think about the thin line they found themselves on. The more he thought about it, the more a sense of panic and anxiety rushed up in inside him, so Shikamaru tried to do his best to quell it. _Why was this so hard?_ He asked himself for what felt like the millionth time. He had no answers. Was he that much of a coward? That worried about failure? About ruining things?

What was there to ruin? Obviously, she harbored some type of feelings towards him. Otherwise, she wouldn’t kiss him, or want to hang out all the time. He wasn’t that stupid.

Was he?

 _What makes you think she wants anything more than to blow off steam sometimes?_ The nasty part of his subconscious asked. _What makes you think that she would want to be with a lazy loser like you?_

And there it was. The crippling self-doubt he had become so accustomed to.

Temari was working hard in school, chasing her dreams. He was just a lazy bum who was skating by, too busy watching clouds to do anything else.

_She deserves a man better than I._

Oh, but how badly he wanted to be that man.

“That’s so pretty!” Ino squealed from behind him, “I think you should get that.”

“You think she’d like this?”

Ino nodded sagely, “It’s simple, but beautiful. She’ll fall in love with it. Now come on, my dad called and wants us to meet up for dinner.”

Shikamaru followed Ino up to the checkout counter, eyes watching the necklace’s color shift back and forth between violet and teal as the light hit it.

* * *

As they always did, Shikamaru and Chouji shared a room.

It was late. Shikamaru hadn’t looked at his phone since he laid down, but he figured it was about one in the morning, maybe close to two. He hadn’t been able to sleep, choosing instead to lay on his bed and stare at the ceiling; thoughts from earlier consuming him.

“Shikamaru,” Chouji said in the darkness, “I can hear your brain running. What’s up?”

“I thought you were asleep.”

“I was, but I got hungry.” Shikamaru saw Chouji’s outline move, then heard the familiar rustle of a potato chip bag. “So, what’s wrong?”

Shikamaru continued to stare at the ceiling, “What makes you think something’s wrong?”

“Because, I know you. You’ve been too introspective since we were at the souvenir shop. Was it that girl?”

“The pink haired one? Nah, she was annoying, but not worth any time thinking about.”

Chouji chomped on chips for moment before speaking with a full mouth, “Is it Temari?”

Shikamaru bristled, but said nothing.

“I knew it! Spill it.”

The lights from a passing car lit the ceiling of their hotel room momentarily. “…That girl asked me if I was buying something for my girlfriend. I said yes before I could even think about it. Then, I basically said no one compared to her.”

“Completely involuntarily?”

“Yeah. It just flew out of my mouth before it even registered that I had said it.”

“Hm.” The potato chip bag rustled again, “You think there’s some, I dunno, wishful thinking involved there?”

“No! I mean. I don’t know,” Shikamaru complained. “I have some needlessly complicated feelings about this.”

“Like what?”

“…Swear you won’t repeat this?”

“I swear on the last potato chip in this bag.”

“Like,” Shikamaru started, “I think I like her, as more than just a friend. Probably an understatement if I’m gonna be real with you. But, I’m worried that if I act on these feelings, that I’ll somehow fuck this all up, and she won’t want to have anything to do with me.”

“Why do you think she doesn’t return your feelings?”

“Because she’s a driven woman dedicated to following her dreams, and I’m just some schmuck who rather coast by, and not have to commit or be responsible for anything. I don’t deserve anyone so put together.”

He could feel Chouji blinking at him in the dark, “Do you honestly think that?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Shikamaru, she spends most of her free time with you. She shares a bed with you when we all get drunk together. Hell, you guys make out and claw each other up like a pair of wolverines. She chooses to do this. With you.”

“That doesn’t mean anything.” The lamp flicked on; Shikamaru screwed his eyes shut, “What the fuck, dude??”

Slowly, he opened his eyes, allowing them to get adjusted to the light. When he looked to his right, Chouji was sitting up in his bed, eyes uncharacteristically serious, “Do you seriously think that Temari, someone who has probably never fucked around a day in her life, would do things just to do them? You don’t think she does all that for a reason?”

When it was put like that, Shikamaru felt a little foolish. “I don’t know! I’m out of my depth here. I’ve ran over 200 scenarios in my head about how horribly wrong this could all go, and I can’t find my way forward.”

“The simplest thing you could do is to tell her how you feel, dude.”

“It’s not that easy.”

Chouji swung his legs over the side of the bed to face Shikamaru better, “I know. I got lucky, because Karui did the pursuing. I would have never had the guts to ask her out if she hadn’t approached me first. But, I don’t think being honest would hurt.”

“It could. It could be catastrophic.”

“What’s the worst that could happen?”

Shikamaru rubbed his face, “She could laugh in my face and call me pathetic for thinking we could be anything more. Tell me to fuck off. Stop speaking to me, stop being my friend. I could keep going.”

“I don’t think she’s the type to do that.” He ignored the derisive noise Shikamaru made, “I think she’d like your honesty.”

“God, what if she thinks I’m looking to get laid?”

Chouji stroked his chin, “It’d make more sense if she thought that already though, wouldn’t it?”

Shikamaru hadn’t even considered that possibility. He felt himself start screaming internally. “Thanks, Chouji.”

His friend winced, “Sorry. Probably not the right thing to say.”

“You’d be right.”

Chouji rubbed the back of his neck, “I’m not really educated enough about this to give you any advice. But, if you feel like you don’t deserve her and that prevents you from telling her how you feel, is there anything you could do that would help you feel like you’re worthy of her?”

“…I guess getting my shit together would be a good start.”

“And how do you start that?”

Shikamaru sighed, “Probably by declaring my major and getting serious in school.”

Chouji bowed his head wisely, “That’s a good place to start.” He yawned and stretched, “I think I’m gonna go back to bed.” He clicked off the light, “Try to get some sleep.”

“Yeah, yeah…Hey Chouji?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

* * *

“So, you finally decided to declare your major, huh?”

“Yeah. I figured it was about time.”

Shikamaru and his father were taking a walk along the shoreline. Sometimes during their trip, Shikaku would wake him up to take a walk at daybreak. Shikamaru hated waking up so early, he was most certainly not an early riser, but he had to admit that the sunrise made the ocean look gorgeous.

“Pharmacy?” His dad inquired, eyebrow raised.

Shikamaru kicked a seashell, “Yep.”

Shikaku nodded, “You know you don’t have to major in that, if you don’t want to.”

“I know, but it feels right.”

“Your mom and I would never force you.”

“I know, dad.”

Shikaku nodded again, “What gave you the gumption to finally choose?”

Shikamaru lit a cigarette, then offered one to his dad, who took it, “I need to stop being a little bitch, and get my shit together.”

His dad barked out a laugh at that, “I wouldn’t call being uncertain about your future ‘being a little bitch’, but what do I know?”

They walked and smoked in companionable silence, the only noise being the call of seagulls and surf crashing against the sand.  

“What’s her name?” Shikaku asked after a few minutes.

“What makes you think there’s someone?”

His dad scoffed, “Please. I know hickies when I see them, I was your age once.”

Shikamaru made a disgusted face, “Gross, I don’t wanna hear about this.”

“I also know that you’re not the type to just go out and make out with any random girl. What’s her name?”

“Temari, she’s just a friend,” Shikamaru added the last part quickly.

“Just a friend, huh…” Shikaku repeated, before leaning down to snub his cigarette butt in the sand. He straightened up, “Don’t be a fool, son. I raised you better than that.”

Shikamaru bristled, “I’m not doing anything foolish.”

“Uh huh, I’m sure you have a good reason as to why you call her a friend, and not a girlfriend.”

“That’s because we are friends, old man.” Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, “Why do you ask?”

“Because I have a feeling you’ve been inspired to declare your major for reasons other than for the noble purpose of ‘not being a little bitch anymore’.

“Think what’d you like. It’s the truth.”

Shikaku chuckled, “I’ll just say this, and let it go. If she’s inspired you to be more responsible, then I wouldn’t keep calling her just a friend. She clearly means more to you than that.”

Shikamaru didn’t have a response to that; he snubbed out his own cigarette.

“Let’s head back,” Shikaku stretched and yawned, “Your mom will be pissed if we’re not back in time to get breakfast with everyone.”

Shikamaru nodded, and trudged after his father. He gazed out at the sunrise, and wondered if Temari was awake yet.

He smirked to himself. Leave it to him to see something gorgeous like a sunrise, and think of someone he considered far more beautiful.


	12. Inconvenient Fireworks

Toiling in the hot ass sun was no fun. Temari had been forced to mow the lawn thanks to an unlucky game of rock, paper, scissors against Gaara and Kankuro. Every time she had passed the front window, Kankuro would be there, pointing and laughing at her while he enjoyed the cool, air conditioned house; she’d flip him the bird, and he would laugh even harder.

Gaara, on the other hand, brought her out a giant glass of pink lemonade while she sat on the front porch to cool off. “Thanks,” she panted, taking a long gulp.

“Don’t mention it.” And with that, he went back inside.

 _He’s a good kid,_ Temari thought to herself, _I should take him and Lee out to dinner sometime soon._

Her phone buzzed in her pocket; Shikamaru was calling her.

She clicked the green phone icon, “Hey.”

“Hey, you busy?” He sounded like he was driving.

“Not anymore, I just got done mowing the lawn. Why?”

“Wanna get wings? I’ll buy.”

Temari mulled it over. She was tired, but on the other hand, she hadn’t seen him since he got back from the beach a few days ago. “Sure. Where do you wanna meet up?”

“I’ll come to pick you up.”

“You don’t gotta do that, I’ll just—“

A familiar silver car pulled into her driveway, “Well, I’m already here.” She saw his shiteating grin from across the yard.

When he got out of the car, she called out, “Awfully bold of you to drive all the way here, not knowing if I was busy or not.”

He approached her, carrying a plastic bag, “Karui had work today, so I figured you were off.”

“We have a couple other shift supervisors, nerd. And I have a life you know, I could have been out doing something.”

Shikamaru scoffed, finally standing in front of her, “Like you have a life.”

Temari didn’t have a response to that; he wasn’t wrong. She stuck out her tongue instead, “Go fuck yourself, Nara.”

He laughed, “You’re just mad because I’m right. Now come on, I’m starving.”

“Well, you’re gonna have to wait a minute, I need to shower.” She stood up, “It’ll just take me a couple of minutes. You don’t mind if I slum it by not wearing makeup, or doing my hair, right?”

“As long as you’re decent, I don’t care. Besides, it’ll give me an opportunity to give your brothers the souvenirs we got them.” Shikamaru pulled a pair of tacky, fish-shaped sunglasses, and a cute pot with a ceramic octopus on it out of the bag. Temari could tell who’s was who.

“Gaara will love that, and Kankuro will unironically wear those all summer.”

“I figured he would.”

He hadn’t mentioned her souvenir; Temari placed her hands on her hips and huffed. “Buying gifts for my brothers, but not me I see.”

“Calm down, I have your’s. I’ll give it to you when go get food.”

“You better,” she lightly punched him in the shoulder; he rubbed the spot she hit and scowled at her. “Come inside, so I can go shower and change out of these nasty clothes.” She opened the front door and motioned for him to follow her inside.

* * *

“Yeah, so I was floored when Gaara told me him and Naruto used to have group therapy together.”

“I never knew that. Naruto talks about having gone to therapy when we were kids, but he never gets into the specifics of it.”

The barbeque place Shikamaru took her to was pretty dead, which Temari was grateful for. She didn’t really want a bunch of people seeing her without makeup or wearing an old tank top and cutoff shorts.

Temari wiped some sauce off of her fingers with a moist napkin, “Gaara credits him with helping him make a breakthrough. Said Naruto taught him what friendship was.”

“Naruto’s like that, if you can believe it. He’s got a good heart, even if he can be a damn fool most of the time.”

She nodded. She’d have to make it a point to be nicer to Naruto. Even if he said and did some truly stupid shit. “I’ll try to keep that in mind next time he mentions that he thinks you can get pregnant from anal.”

Shikamaru was in the middle of taking a drink, and what she said apparently caught him off guard, because he spat it out, “He told you what??”

“You heard me.”

He let out a choked laugh, “Oh my god, I’m gonna tell his foster dad that. Iruka is gonna have to give him the talk again.” Shikamaru wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand, “How did that even come up?”

“I don’t know,” Temari groaned, remembering the conversation, “I overheard him telling that to Sakura. She was just so flabbergasted, she didn’t have a response. She just stared at him.”

“Poor Sakura,” Shikamaru chuckled, “She fields all of his anatomy questions since Neji flat out refuses to do it anymore.”

He started snickering some more, trying to pick up one of his wings to eat, but failing because he couldn’t stop laughing long enough to get a good grip on one. Temari studied him; he was so damn cute when he genuinely laughed. “The beach was good to you, Shikamaru. You’re not so pasty anymore.”

“Eat a dick, Temari.”

Her mouth was moving before she could stop herself, “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Internally, she was shouting, _What the fuck?? What is wrong with you??_ But on the outside, she had a smug grin on her face, an eyebrow cocked.

Shikamaru started sputtering, flush quickly spreading across his face, right to his ears. He looked like someone had just smacked him in the face.

What had possessed her to say that, Temari couldn’t say. It just seemed like too good of an opportunity to pass up. Their flirting/not-flirting had never been sexual in nature, even if sometimes their make outs got hot and heavy, or when they dirty danced on the rare occasions she had a party at her house. Verbally, she had never hit on him like _that._ The look on his face made it worth it though. She felt powerful.

He cleared his throat, blush still evident on his face, “Speaking of the beach, I uh, still need to give you your present.” Shikamaru pulled a small square box out of his pocket, and slid it across the table to her. “If you hate it, that’s fine, you don’t have to keep it.”

Temari picked it up, and opened the lid. Inside was a beautiful purple crystal on a silver chain. “Whoa,” she whispered. Carefully, she took it out of the box; when the light hit it a certain way, it shined teal. To be honest, Temari hadn’t expected anything like this. She hadn’t expected anything at all! Leave it to him to surprise her with something this pretty.

She looked back up at him; he was watching her like a hawk, waiting for a reaction. “Color me surprised, Shikamaru,” she kept her voice light, “You actually have good taste.”

“So you like it?” He looked to be on the edge of his seat.

Deliberately, Temari took her time unhooking the lobster clasp, and rehooking it once the necklace was around her neck. When it was fastened, she beamed at him, “I love it. It’s gorgeous.”

He let exhaled the breath he had been holding, “Good. That’s good.” The blush on his cheeks only deepened; he rubbed the back of his head, “I was worried that you’d think it was tacky or something.”

“Nah, I think it’s very pretty. You did a good job.” She reached over and patted his hand to reassure him. The gesture just made Shikamaru flush harder; he looked like he had a particularly nasty sunburn.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you. I finally decided on my major.”

Temari started digging back into her wings, “About time. What did you decide to go with?”

“Pharmacy.”

She cocked an eyebrow, “That seems a little out of left field.”

“My family’s owned a compound pharmacy for like a century or something. I figured I should keep up the family tradition. It’s not as glamorous as storm chasing, but it’s something.”

She waved a hand, “Hey man, if it’s what you wanna do, there’s nothing wrong with it. Just do what will make you happy.”

He nodded, “Thanks. I appreciate that.” Shikamaru took a drink of soda, “Are you busy on Saturday around two?”

“I open, but I should be off by one. Why?”

Shikamaru started on his last wing, “Wakamono is having a pool party for all the kids. There’ll be free food, and they always project a movie when it gets dark. Wanna come?”

She shrugged, “Sure, why not. Where’s it at?”

“The city park. We rent it out for the day.”

“Cool. Who all will be there?”

“Everyone, including our professor from Accounting. You’ll get to meet my boxing instructor too. Lee’s already invited Gaara and Kankuro, before you ask.”

“I take it there won’t be booze?”

He chuckled, “Yeah, no drinking in front of the kids.”

She snapped her fingers, “Damn. Oh well, I’ll still be there.” Temari looked down at Shikamaru’s pile of bones, “Ready to go?”

“Yeah, I’m good.”

They stared at each other for a moment, before they leapt up to race to the register, both determined to pay for the other. “I already said I’d buy!” Shikamaru struggled to get Temari out of the way, but she had leverage and used her hip to keep him at bay.

“You snooze, you lose, Nara.”

God help her, she squealed when he picked her up to get her out of the way. Everyone in the restaurant was staring at them, and Temari knew it was her own damn fault for grunting like a pig. When he was finished paying, he put her back down. “You’re an asshole,” she punched him in the shoulder.

“You’re just mad that I’m stronger than you.”

“Can it, you big bitch.”

That caught him off guard; he snorted. “Your rapier wit and finely crafted insults continue to impress me.”

“That’s just one of the numerous services I provide.”

“Oh yeah? What else do you do?” He asked as he held the front door open for her, crooked grin on his face. He was challenging her.

Temari grabbed his bicep and pulled him down so his ear was flush with her mouth, “Wouldn’t you like to know?” She breathed, lips barely brushing against the shell of his ear. When she saw him visibly gulp and blush a deep pink, she smirked, and sauntered off to the car. _That’s what I thought_.

* * *

“I didn’t think they taught so many damn kids.” Kankuro frowned behind his obnoxious fish glasses.

The pool was packed with kids and their parents, but Temari wasn’t surprised. From the way Shikamaru talked about Wakamono, she knew that it was a place that was always hoping with people.

“I go watch Lee’s classes once a week. They’re very popular,” Gaara intoned, eyes scanning for his excitable boyfriend. Lee found them first.

“Gaara!” He grabbed Gaara by the shoulders and gave him an enthusiastic kiss. Temari and Kankuro rolled their eyes at the display. Lee let Gaara go and turned to them, “I’m glad you guys made it too!”

 He wrapped his arm around Gaara’s shoulder and started leading them in. “Are you hungry? Asuma is making hot dogs and hamburgers,” he pointed in the direction of a huge man in front a massive grill, then pointed in the direction of a man wearing a cast sitting beside what appeared to be Temari’s accouting professor underneath a large umbrella, “Gai-sensei and Kakashi are in charge of ice cream, if you want some of that. He kept pointing at people, talking a mile a minute. Temari stopped listening after a hot minute, scanning the crowd for Shikamaru.

“Hey Lee,” she interrupted whatever he was saying, “Have you see Shikamaru?”

“Yes! He’s over there with Kurenai and Mirai.” He gestured over to a table full of condiments not far from Asuma, where a woman with long hair and Shikamaru, holding a toddler, sat. For one horrible minute, Temari’s stomach dropped and she assumed the child was Shikamaru’s, but when Asuma wandered over to them to kiss the woman, the baby held out her arms and yelled “Daddy!”, an enormous wave of her relief washed over her. _God, I’m ridiculous_ , she huffed to herself.

Without another word, she walked over to Shikamaru, “Fancy seeing you here.”

“Imagine that. It’s almost like I invited you here.”

Thank God for the sunglasses she was wearing, otherwise Shikamaru would notice that Temari was staring very intently at his shirtless chest. “Yeah, almost.” _Goddamn him for being so hot._

“I guess I better introduce you to everyone,” Shikamaru turned to the woman he was sitting with, “Kurenai, this is Temari.” He turned back to Temari, “Temari, this is my instructor’s wife, Kurenai.”

They exchanged hellos. “Shikamaru has told me a lot about you,” Kurenai’s eyes twinkled.

“Haha yeah, anyways.” Before Temari could ask what he’s said exactly, he was already up and dragging her towards the big dude holding the toddler by the grill. “This is Asuma, he’s my boxing instructor, and terrible at shogi.”

“Stop introducing me to people like that, or I’ll make you run three miles while you’re hungover again.” Asuma turned to Temari, “You must be Temari.”

“That’s what they call me.”

“Shikamaru’s mentioned you—“

“HAHA, ANYWAYS.” Shikamaru interrupted, “And the little girl he’s holding is Mirai, my goddaughter.”

“Shika!” she yelled, “Love you!”

A sweet smile crossed his face, “I love you too, Mirai. You be good for your dad, okay?”

“’Kay!”

He turned to Temari, “Hungry?”

“Starving, actually.”

“Hot dogs or hamburgers?”

“Hot dogs, definitely.”

“How many?” Asuma asked, already putting dogs in buns. They both answered two; he handed them over, “Here you go. Enjoy, kids.”

Temari slathered her dogs in chili, mustard, onions, and coleslaw, while Shikamaru kept it simple with just ketchup and mustard. She took a bite, “This is pretty good.”

“Yeah, Asuma is the grill master or whatever. Kakashi and Gai always burn everything to a crisp, so they’re not allowed to handle anything more than ice cream. Come on,” he tilted his head in their direction, “Let me introduce you to Gai, so we can get it out of the way.”

Kakashi was handing ice cream bars out to some kids; he waved when he saw Temari and Shikamaru approaching, “Yo, Temari. Nice to see you again.”

“Kakashi,” she greeted.

He jerked a thumb to the man sitting beside him, “This is my husband, Gai—“

“SO! YOU MUST BE GAARA’S ELDER SISTER!” Gai boomed at her.

Temari stared at him for a few seconds before she realized she needed to respond. “Yeah, that’d be me.”

Gai closed his eyes and nodded, “He’s a bright, shining youth. Very polite, though I wish he would come train with us! He sets young Lee’s heart ablaze with love and steely determination! I know he too could harvest the same feeling and tap into his raw power.”

Gaara didn’t exert himself much more than what was required for tending to his garden. “That would…interfere with his studies, I think.”

“Nonsense! He’s smart as a whip, and in the springtime of his youth! He could manage it with ease!”

She looked at Shikamaru with such contempt for subjecting her to this strange man in a bowlcut; he met her gaze placidly, still chowing down on his hot dogs.

“Anyways,” Kakashi interrupted, giving Temari a crinkly-eyed grin, “Why don’t you guys finish your hot dogs, then get into the pool?”

Shikamaru and Temari waved goodbye as Gai started going on again about “youth” and “strength”. When they were a good distance away, Temari hissed at Shikamaru, “Why didn’t you warn me??”

“Because the only way someone should experience Maito Gai is with no warning beforehand. It ruins that magic.”

“Why is he like that??”

Shikamaru shrugged, “I dunno. He’s a good guy, just bizarre.” He finished off his hot dog, “A lot of the kids here come from disadvantaged families. Gai enrolls them in class, tries to keep them out of trouble. Rewards them when they make good grades in school. Helps them get clothes, or whatever they need if their family is struggling.” Shikamaru threw away his plate, “Like I said, a good guy.”

Temari finished her own hot dogs, throwing her own plate in the garbage, “That is pretty noble of him. I don’t think I could do the same.”

“Me either.” They stood at the edge of the pool, watching Karui, on Chouji’s shoulders, and Tenten, on Neji’s shoulders, play chicken. Temari shot him a sideways glance; she was tempted to ask him if he wanted to join them.

Before the words could even leave her mouth, a flash of orange and yell came from behind them. “RKO!” Naruto hollered as he got Shikamaru in a headlock and slammed him into the pool. Naruto emerged first, cackling like an absolute madman; Shikamaru followed, taking a huge gasp of air. “Naruto, you—“ he had to restrain himself from cussing, “you- you turd!”

The kids around them all giggled, and started chanting “TURD! TURD! TURD!”

“Bah gawd,” Kankuro suddenly drawled from beside her, “RKO outta nowhere.”

Shikamaru pulled himself out of the pool, “Every year. Every year, he does this, and yet, he still gets me.”

“You’d think you would’ve figured it out by now.”

“You’d think,” he repeated.

She couldn’t help herself; she started giggling. Shikamaru fixed her with a sideways stare, before he grabbed her and started to push her into the pool. “SHIKAMARU! NOO!”

“This is your punishment! Accept it!” He struggled to move her, before picking her up bridal style and jumping in with her in his arms.

They landed with a splash. She struggled to get out of his arms to climb out of the pool, “You jerk!” She gasped, taking her sunglasses off momentarily to try and shake the water off of them.

“You shouldn’t have laughed. This is the punishment for gigglers.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

He smirked at her, having no business looking like a snack, but he did. Temari licked her lips, tempted to kiss him.

But, she felt the stare of everyone on them. Quickly, she jumped out of his arms, clearing her throat. Shikamaru looked somewhat forlorn, but it was replaced with his neutral expression in no time at all.

“So,” she cleared her throat, “Wanna play chicken?”

* * *

Tenten was the undisputed champion at chicken, Temari came to find out. Her and Karui soundly got their asses kicked by the unstoppable duo of Neji and Tenten.

“Why is Tenten so strong?” Karui asked Temari as they sat on the side of the pool.

Temari shrugged, “God, who knows. She just is.”

They watched Chouji and Shikamaru play in the shallow end of the pool with Mirai in her little baby raft. Shikamaru was so sweet and patient with her, gently pushing her along while making engine noises. Distantly, Temari felt her biological clock go _tick tock_. She hated it.

“Shikamaru would make a good dad,” Karui commented. Temari choked on air while Karui howled, “Did I read your mind? Get it together, girl.”

“Shut up,” Temari muttered, redfaced.

“If it makes you feel any better, I have the same feelings about Chouji. He’d be a great father.”

“Father of your babies, or father in general?”

“I dunno. Both?” Karui shrugged.

Temari turned to look at her friend who was studying her man with an unreadable expression, “Do you love him?”

Karui took a minute to respond, “Yeah. I think I do.”

“Does he know that?”

“Nope,” she sighed, “I haven’t told him yet.”

“Any particular reason why?”

“…I feel like, even if he didn’t feel the same way, he would still tell me he did, just so he wouldn’t hurt me.”

Temari crossed her arms, “Chouji doesn’t strike me as the type of guy who would do that.”

“He’s a sweetheart,” Karui’s expression was almost pained, “Too sweet almost. He’s been stomped all over by people, but it never made him bitter or angry. He doesn’t like hurting anyone.”

“Are we being honest with each other right now?”

“I guess, why?”

Temari inclined her head towards Chouji, “My take is that he’s head over heels for you, but is waiting for the right time to tell you. He’s probably a big romantic like that.”

“He is romantic,” Karui agreed, “I guess I’ll just bide my time. There’s no rush.” She fixed her hawk-like eyes on Temari, “Since we’re being honest with each other…”

_Damnit._

“You need to get this business with Shikamaru sorted out. Chouji sent me a picture of that necklace he bought you. It was gorgeous. You should wear it, and nothing else for him.”

Temari wheezed, then shushed her, lest the children around them heard her.

Karui waved a hand, “You need to get it figured out. This has gone on for almost a year.”

“I know. I’ll…do something soon.”

“You better.”

They clammed up as Chouji swam over to them. “Hey, would you guys be up for a game of Marco Polo?”

“Sure, sugar!” Karui replied brightly, hopping back into the water to follow him. As he swam off, Karui turned back around to face Temari, “Think about what I said.”

Temari nodded, then jumped back into the pool, and followed her over to their friends.

* * *

It was late; the movie they were showing was being projected on a large sheet they hung on the side of the building. Temari and Shikamaru were sitting on a blanket provided by Kurenai, both wrapped up in their towels. The movie was some kid flick, but Temari watched it anyways. After all, it was an excuse to sit close to Shikamaru.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear, “I’ve seen this damn movie I know at least thirty times when I’ve babysat Mirai.”

“Her favorite movie?”

“She’s obsessed with it. Asuma told me he’s ready to snap the dvd in half and throw it out of the window.”

Temari chuckled, “He’s lasted longer than I would. After the third time, it’d be on.” The wind blow, and she shivered. Temari didn’t think to bring a hoodie after night fell. Feeling her shake, Shikamaru scooted closer to her, wrapping his towel around her shoulders to help her keep warm.

She looked at him, but his eyes were glued on the screen. Tentatively, she leaned against him, savoring how warm his skin felt against hers. Their hands were almost touching.

The movie chugged along. It wasn’t the worst kid’s movie she’d ever seen, but it certainly wasn’t the best. Temari felt Shikamaru’s fingers slide between her’s. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest.

Once more, she turned to look at him, and this time he was staring at her. God help her, she wanted to kiss him so desperately. She tilted her head towards his, and pressed their lips together. When she pulled back, he was beet red. They couldn’t keep kissing; they were surrounded by children, and Temari knew how they ended up. Instead, he gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, and a gentle smile.

Temari rested her head against his shoulder, and tried to watch the movie, but she couldn’t hear the dialogue over her thundering heart.

* * *

The following week, Temari was sitting in her room working on the beginnings of her senior thesis, when her phone vibrated. Shikamaru had sent her a message:  
  


 **Shika:** Kurenai sent me some pictures from the party. I thought you might like to see them.  
  


Attached was various pictures of her from the pool party. One of her on Shikamaru’s shoulders, locked in fierce battle with Karui, another of her and Kankuro sitting together, eating ice cream. A picture of her talking to Mirai while Ino held her. Her laughing with Gaara and Lee.

She smiled as she went through them, considering which ones she should have printed off to put in the family photo album. When she got to the last image, her heart stopped.

It was of her and Shikamaru’s backs; his towel wrapped around the both of them, her head leaning against his shoulder.

Temari stared at it for a moment, before clicking on it to download it. She hesitated, fighting the urge to set it as her phone’s background.

She compromised with herself by setting it as Shikamaru’s contact picture.


	13. The Royal We

Barely a month in, and the new semester was not fucking around. Shikamaru cursed his decision to finally declare his major every damn day of his life due to the sheer amount of homework he was buried under. Now he had virtually no free time; he was either in class, at work, or studying/doing homework. It was miserable business, especially when he was stranded in the library. Like right now; he was asshole deep in assignments and lab reports.

He rubbed his face, then propped his head in his chin, eyes glazed over. _I miss Temari_ , he thought not for the first time that day.

Not only was he suffering from class overkill, but since it was Temari’s senior year, she was busier than he was. Sure, they texted all the time, and still ‘hung out’ (if by hung out, you mean do homework while sitting beside each other quietly), but their schedules never matched up to do anything fun, like get food together. Once in a blue moon, she’d come in and eat while he was working; he’d take his lunch or a fifteen minute break to sit with her, but that was really the extent of it.

He sighed through his nose and checked his phone. Temari hadn’t replied to his last text. _Probably distracted by class_

Part of him hated that he missed her. When she wasn’t around, it felt like he had lost a limb. It made him feel pathetic, considering they weren’t even together, and he had no business wanting her to hang out with him all the time—

A bookbag slammed on the table, and Naruto plopped down in the chair across from Shikamaru, to his credit, didn’t jump at the sudden movement.

“I need to talk to you,” Naruto stated in lieu of a greeting.

Naruto looked deeply troubled. Shikamaru didn’t like that; Naruto should never look that way. “What’s up?”

The blond opened, then closed his mouth, trying to get the words out, “So, I asked Hinata if she wanted to get dinner with me, Kiba, Sakura, and Ino, right?”

“Right.”

“Well she got all red-faced and—“

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, “She always gets that way around you.”

“No, no,” Naruto waved a hand dismissively, “This time was different. She told me no.”

“…And?”

“She said she had plans to meet up with her lab partner at his place, and couldn’t make it.”

“……..And?”

Naruto smacked the table, “I’ve seen them together before! He flirts with her! And he’s good-looking!”

Though he knew that there was no way in hell Hinata would have eyes for anyone, but Naruto, Shikamaru knew what he had to do. “Oh man, really? Wow…”

“He looks like a total jerk too!” Naruto crossed his arms and sulked, “He isn’t good enough for her.”

Shikamaru stroked his chin, “Hinata might disagree with that. She could be, y’know, into it.”

Naruto gaped at him, “You don’t really think that, do you Shikamaru?”

He nodded, “She’s never had anyone pay attention to her before…I wouldn’t blame her for letting this guy…y’know…kiss on her.”

“No! He can’t!”

He arched an eyebrow “And why can’t he? I mean, it’s not like she has a boyfriend or anything.”

“Because!” Naruto pounded the table with his fist; some of Shikamaru’s neighbors scowled at them, “I want to be the one who kisses her.”

This was starting to become shaky territory; navigating it required a delicate touch. Shikamaru pressed his hands together like he was praying, “And why do you want to kiss her?”

Naruto’s eyes turned downcast; he fiddled with one of his backpack straps, “Because…she’s always been there for me, and is always down with hanging out with me. She never calls me stupid, or makes me feel like an idiot. I love her, you know? She’s special.”

 _There we go._ “Repeat that last part.”

“She’s special?”

“No, the one before that.”

“I love her?”

“Say it again.”

“I love her.”

Shikamaru cupped his hand to his ear, “I can’t hear you.”

“How many times do I have to say it? I love her!” Naruto’s eyes sudden looked like the Windows loading cursor. “I…love her? I LOVE HER!” He shouted, getting glares and shushes from all around them.

“Took you long enough, but we got there in the end.”

Naruto looked panicked, “What do I do??”

Shikamaru rolled his eyes again, “You go tell her, you dolt. Where is she right now?”

Naruto whipped his head around and looked at the clock that was on the wall, “She’s getting out of class right now. I gotta go!” He scrambled out of the chair, hoisting his bookbag over his shoulder, “Thanks Shikamaru, you’re a true pal!”

“That’s what the tell me,” he waved Naruto on, “Go get your lady before the Sexy Lab Partner has his way with her.”

When Naruto was out of sight, Shikamaru grabbed his phone to shoot a text to Sakura:

 **Shikamaru:** hey, naruto just realized he’s in love with hinata and ran off to go tell her.  
**Shikamaru:** i guess i owe gaara $50.  


Not even a five seconds later, Sakura texted him back.  


**Sakura:** HE WHAT  
**Sakura:** Damnit! Ino and I owe him $65 apiece.  
**Sakura:** Glad I’m not Kiba though, lol.  


Shikamaru guessed that’s what they get for creating a betting pool over whether or not Naruto would ever get it together, and date Hinata. He had bet that it would have happened on his deathbed, but clearly, he had been wrong. Everyone else had similar bets, with Kiba putting down $169 on Naruto going to the grave having never confessed. Gaara got the closest; he said it would happen before they all graduated. At the time, Shikamaru laughed it off, but now his wallet was crying.

Despite losing out on a sweet pot of cash, Shikamaru smiled to himself. He was happy for the knucklehead. And Hinata. Especially Hinata. She deserved to be happy.

His phone buzzed; Temari had finally texted him back. She sent him a picture of a man lying on a giant cactus, face contorted in agony.  


**Temari:** kankuro’s dick that one time it got skewered when he was drunk.  


Shikamaru had to bite back a laugh. That caught him off guard. They always tried to get the other to laugh out loud at inappropriate times, like say, when they were in class. He scrolled through his gallery to find an appropriate picture to respond with, determined to not lose.

* * *

“So he finally figured it out, huh?” Temari took a drag of her cigarette. It was a couple of days after Naruto’s grand declaration of love, and Shikamaru and Temari were standing beside the same bench they always met up near to smoke. “I owe Gaara twenty bucks.”

“Yep.” Shikamaru exhaled smoke, “Naruto told me he had to catch Hinata after he confessed to her, because she almost fainted. And you’re doing better than Kiba, he was pissed when he found out he lost all the money.”

Temari snorted, “Don’t write checks your ass can’t cash.”

“He was confident that Naruto would have never figured it out. To be fair, that assessment is pretty accurate.”

She elbowed him, “He did thanks to you, Mr. Matchmaker.”

“He did the legwork, I just helped him along the path.” Shikamaru snubbed his cigarette out, then placed it in the special butt receptacle. “What time is your next class?”

“I got ten minutes before I gotta head out. What about you?”

“I got like fifteen, so I’m golden.”

She finished her cigarette, “God, this semester makes me wanna chainsmoke.”

“Same. I think I’m actually dying.”

Temari frowned down at her pack of smokes, “We’re all dying if you really think about it.”

“I didn’t, but now I will. Thanks.”

“No problem,” she slapped him on the back, “It’s what I’m here for.”

He grimaced at the slap, “You’re such a brute.”

She gave him a shit-eating grin, “And you’re a big baby.”

Before he could retort, some dude approached Temari, “Yo, Tema. Did you finish your report already?”

Shikamaru blanched. _Tema? He calls her Tema?_

“Hey, Daisuke. Yeah, I finished it the other day. Do you want to look over it?”

“Please.” He got on his knees, and clasped his hands together like he was praying. Shikamaru was disgusted.

Temari giggled. Or was it more like a laugh? He didn’t know, he was too busy trying not to let this sudden, jealous beast that roared inside of him get out. “I’ll email it to you. Just stop making that face.”

“You’re such a lifesaver, dude. Thanks.” Daisuke hopped up, and finally noticed that Shikamaru was there. “Yo, is this your boyfriend?”

Temari hesitated, eyes darting over to Shikamaru.

A million thoughts ran through his head. She didn’t know how to respond to that question, and neither did he.

The answer as a simple yes or no.

Yes, they were together, fuck off.

No, he wasn’t her boyfriend.

So, in theory, it should be an easy answer, right? But he didn’t know which to pick. Both were accurate in their own ways, but picking one over the other presented a slew of problems.

If he said ‘yes’, he could put her in the awkward position of going along with it despite disagreeing, or flatly denying it in front of this conventionally attractive man whom Shikamaru _knew_ was asking this question for the sole purpose of learning whether or not he could ask Temari out on a date. The thought of it made his stomach churn.

On the other hand, if he said ‘no’…it had the potential of hurting her; worst case scenario, enrage her to an alarming degree. Even if it was slightly more accurate, because _technically_ , they had never confirmed that they were together, never even talked about the nature of their relationship (He pretended that he wasn't the reason why the conversation never happened).

He wanted to say yes. He wanted to say it so fucking badly. It was stuck like a lump in his throat; no amount of swallowing would make it go back down. There was no way he couldn’t dodge this.

“We’re just friends,” he heard himself say. Shikamaru could see Temari blink in surprise at him out of the corner of his eye.

“Oh, that’s cool,” Daisuke said, nodding.

“Yeah. We’re just. Friends.” Temari repeated. Shikamaru got the courage to look at her; her expression was unreadable. He had been her friend long enough to know she was extremely pissed; he could see it in her eyes. “I’ve got to head to class. I’ll see you in lab tomorrow, Daisuke.” With that, she turned around, and walked off, not bothering to spare Shikamaru another glance.

Daisuke openly watched her ass as she walked away, “Bro to bro, do you think she’d be down to party with me?”

“No. Also, I’m not your bro.” Shikamaru responded, knowing in his heart that he had fucked up.

* * *

He waited for her by her car. Shikamaru had texted her like nothing had happened while she was in class, but Temari left all of his messages on read. Ino had always berated him for leaving her on read, stating that it typically meant that someone was deliberately ignoring you. His counter had been yeah, he had been deliberately ignoring her.

Now he understood where she was coming from.

When she got to the car, she didn’t bother greeting him; she popped the trunk and threw her bookbag with more force than necessary into the back of her car.

“Hey, uh, did you get my texts?” He asked, knowing full damn well she had seen them.

She wasn’t pissed, she was beyond furious. And he knew it was his fault. Temari didn’t respond, she just slammed the lid of her trunk shut and went to get into the driver’s seat. Shikamaru blocked the door, not budging when she tried to push him out of the way. “Move,” her voice was deadly.

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong.”

“Tell you what’s wrong?” She repeated, “You want me to tell you what’s wrong?” Temari had her keys in her hand, and Shikamaru was nervous that she was about to put them between her fingers and start punching the shit out of him. “I don’t know, _friend._ Why don’t you be a _pal,_ and help me figure out what the fuck is wrong.”

“Temari—“ he started, but she caught him off.

“No, you fucking listen to me.” She jabbed a finger into his chest, “You have ducked, and dodged this conversation for almost an entire year! I have _tried_ to bring this up countless times, but you, or the universe, or what-the fuck-ever, has conspired to not let it happen.”

He didn’t say anything. Shikamaru could only sit, and watch her as she built up steam, anxiety rising up in his throat like bile.

“You’ve kissed me, and held my hand, and—and fucking _cuddled me_ , and you have the gall to tell me that you only think of me as your friend? Or am I only conveniently not just your friend when you want to shove your tongue down someone’s throat, or grind your hard dick against them? Oh yeah,” she nodded when he flushed, “I felt it every single time.”

Now he was getting mad, “If you didn’t want to—“

“Didn’t want to?” Temari laughed spitefully, “You fucking moron, do you really think I’ve spent the last year hating this? Fuck me dude, I came on to _you_. I asked _you_ to dance with me. I kissed _you_ first. What on God’s green earth possesses you to think that I didn’t want any of it?”

She wasn’t wrong, and that pissed him off. “Then why not tell me??”

“I tried!” She erupted, hands thrown in the air, “You refused to listen! Whenever I come up in conversation, you’ve always changed the subject. Am I shameful? Are you ashamed of me, or whatever the fuck we are?”

“That’s not it—“

“Then what is it?”

“I don’t know!” He exploded, “I don’t know, okay?” His outburst quieted her, and they stared at each other tense silence.

The worst part of this exchange, in Shikamaru’s opinion, was the fact that Temari had been visibly fighting back tears the entire time. She reached up to the necklace that Shikamaru had bought her, the one that she hadn’t stopped wearing since he gave it to her, and ripped it off, “Call me whenever you manage pull your head out of your ass long enough to figure it out, _friend_.” She threw it at him, and spun on her heel, not bothering to watch it bounce off of his chest onto the ground.

Temari started walking away; he grabbed her arm to keep her there, “Temari, don’t. Don’t go.” His voice was thick. Shikamaru knew, he fucking _knew_ that if she walked away, it was over. There was no chance to fix this. To make it right. Maddeningly, he wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss those unshed tears away. But, he knew that she would punch a hole through his chest if he tried.

She pulled her arm free, and kept walking, refusing to look back at him.

He watched her as she retreated into the distance, sure that what he was feeling his heart physically break.

* * *

It was nightfall and Shikamaru was shitfaced. After standing there beside Temari’s car for what was probably an hour, he went home, destroyed his room in a fit of impotent rage, and proceeded to chug on some decent whiskey Sai had left at his place straight from the bottle.

He had called Temari, probably about six times, but after the third time, she had turned her phone off. So he left her drunken, pitiful voicemails instead. The still rational part of his brain knew that he would remember this in the morning, and somehow hate himself even more than he did currently, but right now he didn’t care. He just wanted to talk to her.

But he wouldn’t let himself cry, no sir. He was gonna bottle it all up, and let it fester on the inside like everything else did. He wanted to hurt, because he deserved it. Deserved it for wounding the most special person he’d ever met.

His phone started buzzing. For one thrilling minute, he thought it was Temari calling him back, but was sorely disappointed when Ino’s name had popped up.

“Hello?” He answered curtly, or as curtly as he could.

“Are you okay?”

“Never been better.” His voice was slurring.

“Shikamaru, are you drunk?”

“Yes. What do you want?”

“Did you and Temari get into a fight?”

He laughed mirthlessly, “She destroyed me. How did you hear about it?”

Ino hesitated, “Well, Lee called me and asked if I had heard from you. Apparently, he was over at Gaara’s, and Temari had called Kankuro upset, asking him to pick her. They went to go get her, and he went home.” He heard her whisper ‘He’s sounds really hammered’ to someone off of the phone. She addressed him, “Where’s Chouji?”

“At Karui’s, I imagine. I haven’t heard from him since lunch.”

“Okay. Me and Sakura are gonna head over and stay with you.”

“I don’t want you to.”

“Shikamaru,” Ino spoke to him as if she were speaking to a child, “You’re blitzed, and you don’t need to be alone. I’m coming over.”

He didn’t want her to see him like this. “I’ll go to Asuma’s. It’ll be fine.”

“Then, let me come get you so I can take you over there.”

“Nah,” he attempted to put his hoodie back on, but was failing, “I’ll take myself.”

Ino was appalled, “You can’t be serious.”

“Deathly,” he said, voice somber.

“Nara Shikamaru,” Ino’s voice was deadly, “So help me, if you get behind the wheel of that shitty car you drive—“

“I’m shitfaced, not stupid. I’m just gonna walk. It’ll be fine.” Before she could respond, he hung up on her, then turned his phone off.

After some struggling, Shikamaru finally managed to get his hoodie back on. He took one last, long pull of whiskey, then stumbled out of the front door.

* * *

The twenty minute talk to Asuma’s took over an hour. The cold night air had sobered Shikamaru up some, but he still stumbled, and got a little lost.

The conversation he had with Temari dogged him. At some points, he had to lean against a tree, or side of a building to catch his breath, because he would remember the tears in her eyes, or something she had said that had particularly wounded him.

When he made it to Asuma’s house, he tried to open the front door. It was locked, and he couldn’t remember if he had his spare key on him or not. Shikamaru banged on the door, until he heard Kurenai’s voice, “I’m coming! Hold on.” The door swung open, and Kurenai blinked at him, “Shikamaru? There you are! We’ve been worried sick.” She got a good look at him, face creased with concern, “Oh honey, what’s wrong?”

“I fucked up.” His face crumpled, and he finally relented, letting the tears in his eyes fall.

* * *

He laid on Asuma’s couch, pillow over his eyes, cup of half-drank black coffee and tissues on the table in front of him. Now, he was mostly sober, and his head was already killing him. Asuma offered him no pain relief; he had spent thirty minutes out looking for Shikamaru after Ino called him, frantic with worry. Shikamaru had managed to calm himself down before Asuma had gotten back, but after seeing the disappointed look on his face, Shikamaru’s composure broke down again. He felt like his fear of becoming a failure had come to fruition.

He spilled his guts to Asuma, and told him everything. The kissing, the hand holding, the crisis he had over calling Temari his girlfriend to that chick at the beach, the fight; absolutely everything he could think of. Asuma listened intently, drinking his own coffee, waiting for Shikamaru to finish speaking.

“So now, my worst fucking fears came to life, and she hates me, and never wants to speak to me again,” Shikamaru finished, feeling drained. “And now all of my friends are probably pissed at me, and I’m a fuck-up on a bigger scale than I could have ever imagined.”

Asuma sipped his coffee, “They’re not as mad at you as you think they are. I think they’re glad you didn’t get in the car and drive, even if walking all the way here while drunk was monumentally stupid.”

“Considering that Naruto lost his parents to a drunk driver, I’m not about to do that. Even when unreasonable.” Shikamaru uncovered his eyes, and squinted in the light. God, his head was pounding. “I have no idea what to do, Asuma. How do I fix this?”

“My advice is to give her some time to cool off. It’s all raw, so trying to give her your heartfelt apology while she rather punch your cock and balls off isn’t a good idea.”

“How long do I wait?”

Asuma looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully, “Last bad fight I got into with Kurenai before we got together, she didn’t speak to me for a month. That’s probably a good metric.”

“Was that fight anything like this?” Shikamaru asked morosely.

“Yeah, actually.” Asuma fixed his gaze on Shikamaru, “That’s why I told you to not toe that line. You gotta be on one-side, or the other. It just hurts everyone in the end when you don’t get shit hashed out.”

“Wish you would have told me that sooner.”

“I did tell you. I told you back in January.” Asuma stood up, “Come on, let’s get to bed. We’re going running before dawn tomorrow.”

“What the fuck, why??”

“That’s your punishment for giving me a heart attack tonight.” Asuma laughed, and clapped Shikamaru on the back, “Kurenai laid some clothes out on the spare bed for you. I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow morning. G’night.” Asuma carried both of their coffee cups to the kitchen, then headed back to his and Kurenai’s bedroom.

“Great.” Shikamaru sighed to himself. He trudged into the spare bedroom, and closed the door behind him. He turned his phone back on, and shucked his clothing off, putting on his pjs, then settled down into bed. Guilt ate at him when he started going through his phone. Lots of missed calls from Ino, Chouji, Asuma, and Kurenai, followed by texts from all of them. He sent texts back to Chouji and Ino, apologizing and saying he made it to Asuma’s okay, and was gonna stay the night.

There was nothing from Temari. He sat his phone down on the nightstand and turned off the lamp.

God, he was tired. Shikamaru didn’t think the day’s events would allow him to get any sleep, but the alcohol was making this a non-issue. Before he knew it, sleep overtook him, plunging him into a dream where he chased after Temari, unable to catch her as she disappeared into the fog.


	14. Pulling Teeth

Temari rarely cried; she didn’t have time for tears. There was too much to do, and crying expended energy that could be used for something more important, like homework, or hanging out with her brothers, or chores.

Shikamaru didn’t make her cry. She wasn’t crying while she walked without paying attention to where she was going. Her makeup wasn’t running. Temari wasn’t shedding even a single tear as she shakily pulled out her pack of smokes and placed a call to Kankuro.

He picked up after the second ring, “Thank you for calling The Kankuro, home of The Kankuro, how may I direct your call?”

“I need you to come get me.”

He paused, “Did something happen to your car?”

“I left it on campus.”

"...Are you not on campus?"

"No."

He sounded confused, "Then where the hell are you?”

Temari noticed her surroundings for the first time since she left campus; she was in front of a statue of a stately older man, “I’m near that statue of the old man.”

“So, you’re telling me that you just, walked off campus, and left your car in the parking lot.”

“Yes.”

“Whyyy did you do that?”

“Long story.” She tried flicking her lighter repeatedly, but the flame wasn’t catching.

“…Are you okay?”

“No.”

Kankuro muttered something to someone off of the phone, then addressed her again, “Stay put, we’re coming to get you.”

“Okay.”

Their house was a good twenty minute drive from campus, but Gaara and Kankuro pulled up in Kankuro’s beat up Dodge Durango in ten minutes flat. She scrubbed her face with her hand, _not_ wiping away tear streaks, and climbed into the backseat.

After she closed the door, Gaara spoke softly, “What did he do?” Kankuro was staring straight ahead as he got back on the road, mouth a thin, hard line. She resented the fact that it was apparent who could upset her this badly.

“Just take me home.”

“Temari—“

“Please,” her voice cracked.

Without another word, Gaara opened the glove compartment and fished out some napkins Kankuro kept stashed away; he handed them back to her. “Thank you,” she sniffed. The rest of the ride home was in tense silence. The only sounds were Metallica playing softly in the background, Temari’s slow, shaky breaths, and sniffles.

When they got home, Temari hopped out of the car, and went inside, not bothering to wait for her brothers. She went upstairs to her room, slipped her shoes off, and crawled into her bed, which was the only thing that had never let her down.

She laid there; dry-eyed and trembling. Part of her wished that she would go ahead and have a good cry, get the pain out of her system so that she could move on, and not have to deal with these feelings anymore. The other part of her wished that she would just sink into her bed, and never wake up.

Voices whispered outside of her room in heated conversation. She couldn’t make out what they were saying, but she didn’t have to. She already knew. They continued for a few minutes, until they went quiet; there was a knock on her opened door. “Temari?” Kankuro queried, uncertainty in his voice. She gave no response; she simply curled up into a little ball. The going logic was that the smaller you made yourself, the lesser the pain would be.

Footsteps padded towards her. Kankuro laid on the behind her, head leaned against her back. Gaara sat on her other side on the edge of the bed, gently taking her hand in his. They waited for her to speak.

It took her a good while to find her voice. “We got into a fight,” Temari started, voice low. “You know that stupid frat guy I have class with? He asked Shikamaru if he and I were dating, and Shikamaru said we were just friends.” Gaara’s hand tightened, then relaxed. Temari sniffed, “And like an idiot, I got pissed off. We had it out in the parking lot by my car, and I asked him what we were, and he said he didn’t know. I told him to call me when he figured it out, and ripped that necklace he gave off, then threw it at him before I walked away.”

“That’s so stupid right? I’m so stupid for getting upset, and expecting things that I should have known would never happen. But fuck me, I guess. Who gives a shit what I want?” Temari pressed her face into her pillow, “I thought we actually had something here. I thought that this was more than just being fucking pals. Shows what I know, right?”

After a few moments, Gaara spoke, “Do you love him?”

The questioned caused the tenuous grip she had on her emotions slip; tears started sliding down her cheeks. “Yes,” her voice hitched as she began to sob.

Kankuro started rubbing her arm, “Tema. Tema don’t cry, it’s gonna be okay.” His voice was thick, and Temari could feel wetness against her back; he was always one to get teary when someone else cried. It made her weep all the more harder. Sobs racked her body, and she heaved, and shook, and gripped Gaara’s hand tightly.

Gaara used his other hand to wipe away her tears, “I’m sorry he’s hurt you Temari. You don’t deserve that.”

“Maybe I do,” she said miserably, “This is all my fault. I should’ve tried harder. I should’ve—“

“Don’t you start that,” Kankuro sat up, scrubbing his tear streaks away with the heel of his hand, “You didn’t do this.”

“He’s right,” Gaara let go of Temari’s hand to stroke her hair, “You feel you didn’t do enough, but one can only do so much when the other refuses to listen.”

The ugliest thought that had been racing through her head poured out of her mouth, “I just wish I knew why I wasn’t good enough to be more.”

“Look at me,” Kankuro commanded. When she didn’t, he clambered over her to sit beside Gaara, tilting her chin towards him so their eyes would meet, “Tema, you _are_ good enough. You’re more than enough. Hell, you’re too much, if we’re keeping it real,” Gaara threw him a look, but Kankuro ignored it, “You deserved better than that stupid pineapple looking, chainsmoking, always wearing some nasty pajamas looking shit, stupid bitch ass looking ass.”

Temari gave him a watery chuckle, “Thanks Kankuro. Your insults game is still strong.”

“Don’t I know it.”

“I think I might take a nap.” Temari was so tired. The sobbing had stopped, but the tears were still flowing; she took a deep breath and wiped her eyes.

“We’ll let you sleep.” Gaara bent down and kissed the top of her head, then got up.

“If you need anything, you know where to find us,” Kankuro did the same, and followed Gaara out of the room.

“Hey guys?” She called out. They both stopped, and poked their heads through the doorway. “I love you.”

Gaara smiled his small half-smile, “We love you too.” Kankuro made a heart shape with his hands, then reached over and closed the door with a soft _click_.

Temari waited until she heard their footsteps faded away, and then allowed herself to surrender to grief.

* * *

She woke hours later, disoriented. The sun was still up when she laid down in bed, but now she could see the moon against the inky black sky from the window. It took her a few minutes to get her bearings, and to figure out where she was, and why she felt like she had been ran over and left for dead. Temari rubbed her face, trying to get her head straight. When she went to right her necklace, she remembered.

Oh. That’s right. She got her heartbroken earlier.

Slowly, she rose from the bed and slipped her clothes off, putting on a sweater and pajama pants in their stead. Her stomach hurt, but she didn’t know if it was because she hadn’t eaten since lunch, or if she was developing an ulcer.

Temari opened her door, and walked down the hallway. When she got to the stairs, she heard voices coming from the kitchen; she sat down on the top step to listen.

She heard Kankuro first. “So, what do we do?”

“We kill him,” Gaara replied simply.

“As much as we might want to, we can’t kill him, Gaara.”

A third person made a strangled noise, “No! You can’t kill him! He’s still my friend.”

“He hurt my sister. I can’t let that go unpunished, Lee.”

“Perhaps we need to ensure they have a conversation—“

“They’ve already had a conversation,” Kankuro pointed out, “And it ended up with Temari weeping into her pillow. You know how many times I’ve seen her cry the entire time I’ve been alive? Like, maybe three times.”

“She never cries,” Gaara stated. Temari could almost see him rubbing his chin. “She bottles things deep inside herself, and always puts up a strong front. This incident rattled her.”

“That’s because she loves him, and he’s broken her heart,” Kankuro sounded weary, “God, what a fuckin’ mess.”

“Agreed,” Lee sighed, “I do not like this. My heart hurts for them both.” Someone’s phone rang, “Oh, that’s,” Lee said, “Let me get that. Hello?” he answered. A beat of silence passed before Lee spoke again, “No, I haven’t seen him since— He’s drunk and missing?? Okay. I’ll go— Okay, let me get my stuff,” Temari heard a set of keys rattle, “I’m at Gaara’s, I can be there in a minute. Okay. Okay, bye.” She heard a lot of rustling. “That was Ino. She said Shikamaru is missing, and they want me to go help look for him.” He sounded almost apologetic.

“I understand. Are you coming back tonight?”

“Yes love, I’ll call you when I’m on my way back.” She heard a kissing sound. “I’m sorry, but—“

“No, it’s okay. He is still your friend, no matter how angry I am with him right now.”

“Thank you for understanding. I’ll be back.” Another kissing noise. She could picture Kankuro rolling his eyes at the display of affection. There was movement coming from the kitchen; Lee was about to walk through the living room. Steathily, Temari got back up, and trekked back to her room.

The thought of Shikamaru out there alone, and completely smashed brought her no derisive pleasure. It just made her feel cold and worried. She crept back into bed, possible hunger completely forgotten. When she heard footsteps, she closed her eyes. The door to her room opened; she cracked her eyes open slightly. Kankuro had stuck his head inside to check on her. “She’s still asleep,” he whispered to Gaara, who was out of her line of sight.

“Then, we’ll save some pizza for her. Let her sleep for the rest of the night. She needs it.”

Kankuro gently pulled her door closed. Despite feeling bone tired, it took her hours for sleep to find her again.

* * *

Three weeks passed before Temari saw Shikamaru again. She had gone through great lengths to avoid him and his friends on campus. It had been no easy feat; she spent a lot of lunches and breaks between classes sitting at the coffee shop down the street or in her car. To be frank, it was incredibly lonely. Temari had never really had friends growing up, so when she suddenly found herself with a large friend group, it was such a new, incredible feeling.

And now she had lost all of her friends, because the man she was in love with was a fucking moron, and she was just as foolish as he was. All she had now was a broken heart and a chest that was heavy with grief.

When she saw Shikamaru, Temari was leaving her mid-day class, taking care to make sure she didn’t run into anyone that would try to talk to her. The sidewalk path that she took went towards their old meet up spot, but branched off before you got too close. And that’s where she saw him.

Her first thought was that he looked terrible. Shikamaru was sitting on the bench, unlit cigarette dangling from his lips, staring at the ground. She could see that he hadn’t shaved in a few days, and he had extremely dark circles under his eyes.

She stopped and stared at him, unable to tear her eyes away. He didn’t move a muscle as people walked by, giving him concerned looks; he kept his gaze fixed at the ground, not bothering to light his cigarette. It was pitiful, really. Her chest constricted, and she had to walk away before she could no longer fight off the urge to go over there and do something, anything to fix it.

_It’s not your place to kiss the pain away. He doesn't want you._

Temari blinked rapidly to stave off the coming tears, and stiffly turned and walked away before she made an ass out of herself.

* * *

The bathroom was the optimal place to find refuge. Temari stood at the sink closest to the corner, dabbing at her eyes with a paper towel.

“I’m so fucking stupid,” she muttered out loud, managing to keep the tremor out of her voice. She looked into the mirror to assess the damage to her makeup. It wasn’t bad, so she could manage to get by without fixing it. A quick study of the rest of her face showed that she wasn’t looking much better than Shikamaru. Yeah, her concealer did wonders, but she knew that she had dark circles shadowing her eyes just as bad as he did.

The nasty part of her was glad he was hurting as much as she was, but the other part, the one that loved him, was profoundly sad over it.

“…Temari?” She hadn’t heard anyone come into the bathroom. Temari whipped around and came face to face with Hinata, who looked deeply concerned. “Are you alright?”

Something about the way her face creased with worry broke Temari; she started crying in earnest. It was deeply embarrassing; the more she tried to stop, the harder the sobs came out. She pressed her back against the wall and slid down, feeling like she was unable to hold herself up any longer.

Hinata got on her level and put a comforting arm around her shoulders, “It’s okay. It’s okay.”

“I’m sorry,” Temari sobbed, desperate to get a handle on it.

“Don’t be sorry. It’s okay to cry when you’re sad.”

At that, Temari pressed her face against Hinata’s shoulder, and sobbed. They sat on the ground together until her tears stopped and she got her breathing under control. Hinata reached up and tore some paper towels out of the dispenser for her. “Thank you,” Temari croaked, dabbing at her eyes yet again. Her makeup was probably totally ruined now.

“Don’t mention it,” Hinata smiled gently at her, “You look like you could use a friend right now.”

Temari nodded, not wanting to start crying again. “Something like that.” She grimaced when she noticed that makeup had smeared against Hinata’s shirt, “It looks like I got some makeup on you. Sorry.”

“It’s fine! It’ll wash out.” Hinata stood up, and held a hand out to Temari, who took it, and allowed herself to be pulled up.

Temari studied Hinata. They had never gotten to hang out much one on one, other than the rare occasion where everyone would go do something real quick and leave them both standing next to each other. But Temari thought she was a nice girl. Kind and gentle, not one to be judgmental. “Can I at least buy you a coffee to make up for it?”

Hinata beamed, “Sure! Let’s go to that coffee place down the block.”

* * *

“I guess you heard, huh?”

They were both sitting at a table beside the front window of the coffee shop. Temari was drinking black coffee, while Hinata sipped on black tea.

“I did,” Hinata looked apologetic, but Temari waved a hand at her, too defeated to really care.

“It’s okay, I expected it. Who told you?”

“Shikamaru,” she replied. “But, he hasn’t really talked to anyone else about it,” she amended quickly at the surprised look on Temari’s face.

“Not even Chouji?”

“Chouji knows, but I think I’m the only one he’s talked to at length about it.”

“No offense, but…why did he tell you and almost no one else?”

Hinata sipped her tea, “Well, he’s been staying at Asuma and Kurenai’s since your falling out, and recently they and Mirai caught the flu. I came over to help take care of the house while Kurenai rested, and he was there. We ended up sitting out on the back porch while he smoked, and we talked about things.”

Temari stroked the outside of the handle of her mug, “What…what kind of things?”

“We talked a little about you, but we mostly discuseed Naruto and I mostly,” Hinata blushed.

“Congrats, by the way. I forgot to tell you that when I heard.”

“Thanks! But it’s okay, considering what’s been…going on…”

An awkward silence fell on them. Temari hesitated, but went ahead with the question she wanted to ask, “How long were you in love with Naruto before you guys started dating?”

Hinata seemed embarrassed, her blush going deeper, “Since we were in kindergarten.”

“What??? It took him THAT long to realize??”

“He can be a little—“

“Oblivious?”

“Yes, that. But it’s fine! We’re together now, and that’s what really matters, I think.”

Temari nodded, “I wish I had that outlook on things.”

“Are you in love with him?”

This time she didn’t cry when asked that. She looked Hinata in the eyes, “Yes. I am.”

“What do you think you should do about that?”

Temari shifted, not sure how to answer. On one hand, she wanted to go punch Shikamaru’s cock and balls off for being such a bastard. On the other, she wanted to run into his arms and never leave them. Both answers were equally acceptable to her, but realistically, she could only get away with one. “I don’t know.”

Hinata tapped the table with her index finger, “I shouldn’t…be someone to give you advice. I confessed my love to Naruto years ago, but he never responded to it until almost a month ago. But,” she pressed on, “I think you should talk to him again.” Temari scoffed, but Hinata held up her hands, “I just think it would help you out if you did.”

“Why? So he can call me his buddy and I can feel like I'm not good enough for him to want me as something more than someone he only kiss when he's drunk?”

“No, just…” Hinata was clearly struggling with something, “I don’t feel comfortable in revealing anything he’s told me in confidence, but believe me when I say that you should consider trying to talk things out with him.”

“He hasn't tried to call me.” Temari said, being stupid stubborn.

“He tried for a week, didn’t he?”

She didn’t have an answer to that; Temari crossed her arms, feeling bullish.

Hinata turned her palms upwards, “What do you have to lose?”

“...Nothing, I guess.”

“Then there’s your answer.”

"What if I don’t like what he has to say?”

“That’s always a possibility, but wouldn’t that be better than letting things go unsaid?”

She wasn’t wrong. Temari looked at her lukewarm coffee, contemplating things. “I’ll think about it.”

Hinata beamed at her, “Great! I’m happy to hear that.” After she finished, her phone started buzzing. “Oh, sorry, it’s Naruto.” She clicked the green phone icon, “Hello?”

Temari could hear that blabbermouth loud and clear. “Hey babe! What are you doing?”

Hinata looked at Temari, who was making a ‘please, don’t’ gesture. “Oh, I’m just sitting at the coffee shop, drinking some tea and studying.”

“That’s just like you. Being all smart and stuff. I just got done with tutoring, do you want me to come meet up with you?”

“Uhm,” Temari nodded her head at her, “Yes, I’d love to see you.”

“Okay! I’ll be there in a little bit. I love you, Hina.”

She was candy apple red, “I love you too.” Hinata hung up the phone.

“Sounds like you have a hot date,” Temari drained the rest of her coffee, then stood up to leave, “Thanks for the coffee and sympathy, Hinata.”

“You’re welcome. I’m here anytime you need me.” Hinata hesitated before speaking, “He misses you.”

She didn’t know what to say to that. She missed him too, more than she would ever be willing to admit. “I’ll think about calling him.” Hinata nodded, then waved as Temari left the building.

As Temari walked back to campus, she noticed the weight that had been sitting on her chest for the last three weeks felt a little bit lighter.


	15. Out of the Shade

Shikamaru really should’ve gotten that flu shot when he had the chance. He had woke up that morning extra achy and weirdly emotional, so he wasn’t shocked when the fever hit him while he was in the middle of his afternoon shift at Smiley’s.

The kitchen was hotter than hell, but he was chilled.

“You’re too close to the oven, dude. You’re gonna get burned.” Chouji chided him, pulling him away, “Why are you shivering, are you okay?”

“I can’t get warm. I think I caught the flu from Mirai.”

Chouji immediately dropped his arm and stepped back. “Go home. You can’t be here if you’re sick.”

“How am I supposed to get home?” He croaked, throat feeling scratchy, “You’re closing tonight.” It didn’t dawn on him that he could call someone to come get him, but he was also running a temperature and couldn’t think clearly.

About that time the door chime rang, and Naruto’s voice rang out through the restaurant, clear as day, “What is UP, my good pizza bitches??”

“Naruto! You can’t be yelling that in the middle of a family establishment!” Iruka, his foster dad began scolding him as they walked to the front counter.

“It’s fine, it’s not like anyone’s here!” Naruto turned around to gesture at the empty dining room, “It’s not like— GOOD GOD MAN, SEE A DOCTOR,” he yelped in surprise when he turned back around to the counter and saw Shikamaru’s still moving corpse by the register. He was too exhausted to even respond.

“Naruto! Stop that!” Iruka glared at Naruto. His eyes became concerned when he addressed Shikamaru, “Are you okay, Shikamaru? You don’t look like you’re feeling well.”

“I think I’m running a fever.”

Like a dad, Iruka reached over and placed a hand on Shikamaru’s forehand, “You feel warm. I heard from Kurenai that they all came down with the flu. I guess you got it from there, huh?”

“Should’ve gotten that flu shot,” Naruto whistled.

“Hey? Die.”

Iruka looked at Shikamaru reproachfully, but didn’t reprimand him. “You need to go home and rest.”

“I don’t have a ride, and Chouji is delivering, so he needs the car.”

“I can take you home! Iruka, is it cool if I borrow your car to run him down the road? His apartment isn’t even ten minutes away.”

“Er,” Naruto literally just gotten his license a week prior, so Iruka was clearly hesitant. “Well, I guess it’s alright.” He fished out his keys; Naruto held his hand out expectantly, eyes gleeful. Iruka acted like he was going to put it in Naruto’s hands, but jerked them back real quick, “If anything happens to my car, you’re gonna be in a world of hurt. Got it?”

“I got it, I got it, quit ya yammering. My guy over here is about to expire, I need to get him home.”

Iruka stared at Naruto for a few seconds, before ultimately sighing and putting the keys in his outstretched hand.

Chouji walked up behind Shikamaru, “I called the boss and told him you were leaving because you had a fever. He said go home and don’t come back until you get rid of it.” He handed Shikamaru his hoodie, “Go lay down. If I come home and catch you up, you’ll be catching these hands.”

“You’ve been hanging out with Karui too much,” Shikamaru mumbled as he slid his arms into his hoodie at the pace of an arthritic senior.

“Of course I have, she’s my girlfriend.” Chouji rolled his eyes, turning to Iruka, “I’ll go ahead and take your order, Iruka. What would you like?”

Shikamaru came out from behind the counter, not even paying attention to what Iruka was saying to Chouji. Naruto threw an arm around his shoulder, “Come on, bud. Let’s go tuck the widdle sicky Shika into bed.”

“The only thing stopping me from choking you to death is the fact that I don’t have the physical strength right now.”

“Hey man! Don’t be talking like that, I’m the one taking you home.”

“I’m probably going to die on the way there, so it’s fine.”

Naruto pouted as he opened the door, “You’re such an asshole.”

* * *

They hadn’t even pulled out of the parking lot before Naruto opened his big, stupid mouth, “I have a bone to pick with you.”

Shikamaru had his head leaned against the window, “Great. What is it?”

“Why haven’t you patched things up with Temari?”

 _Just the conversation I wanted to have while I’m ill. Thank you, Naruto_. “Because she’s made it clear that she no longer wants anything to do with me.”

“How do you know that?”

Shikamaru refrained from beating his head against the glass, “She won’t answer my texts or calls. I know I’ve had to have called her a dozen times. I gave up after a week of getting the Fuck You button hit on me.”

“Go to her house. Confront her.”

“Oh, and have Gaara or Kankuro shoot me on sight? Or better yet, have her punch my dick off?”

“They wouldn’t do that—“

“Oh, bullshit,” He would have continued his train of thought, but he began to cough violently. He cleared his throat, trying to get the phlegm out of his airway.

“Do you love her?”

That knocked Shikamaru off-kilter. He turned his head towards Naruto, still leaning against the window. “What?”

“I said,” Naruto looked over at him, “Do you love her?”

That was a question for the ages. Did he? It was question that plagued him ever since he woke up hungover the morning after their fight. He knew he missed her, and that his heart physically ached knowing that he couldn’t talk to, or see her. It was paralyzing. Since she was gone, he didn’t sleep. Didn’t eat. Would go days without shaving, or even putting forth any effort to mentally be present.

He knew his friends all whispered to each other, trying to figure out how to get him back to his old crotchety self. But this was his new normal. His world without Temari. She had lit him on fire, and now he wasn’t anything more than a burnt matchstick.

All he wanted was one more chance to make it up to her. To tell her how much she meant to him, and how she had changed things inside of him that he never had the will to do himself.

Shikamaru closed his eyes, feeling close to tears, hating himself for it. Being sick made him so emotional. He felt like a huge baby. “Yeah.”

“Then you need to tell her. Don’t leave it like this.”

“…Really? You’re really telling me that? You?”

“Yeah,” Naruto nodded, brows knit in confusion, “What’s so hard about that concept?”

That flew all over Shikamaru. He struggled to sit up, suddenly so pissed off he couldn’t stand it. “Let me tell you what a hard concept is, you raging dildo. You are the literal last person on this entire planet to tell me what I need, and don’t need to do in my love life, Uzumaki Naruto.” He pointed a finger at Naruto, who was calmly driving along, “You left Hinata hanging for YEARS, and you never realized it until a month ago! You never noticed before that! Do NOT come at me with that shit, I swear to God—“ His bitching sent him into another coughing fit. It took a minute for him to stop.

“I know.” Naruto stared straight ahead, “I know that I’m an idiot, and I didn’t realize the amazing thing I had in front of me until I thought it was too late. I have to spend the rest of my life knowing that I hurt someone I love more than anything, and that I can never take that back.”

“I’m not that smart of a guy. I get tutored in all of my classes, and the elementary school kids I sit in on during shadowing sometimes make me feel like I don’t know a fucking thing. But,” He turned to Shikamaru, looking more serious than Shikamaru had ever seen him in his whole entire life, “You’re ten million times smarter than me, Shikamaru. So if I have no excuse for being a moron when it comes to relationships, then you definitely don’t either.”

That…was a fair and accurate assessment. Naruto had taken all of the angry wind out of Shikamaru’s sails; he leaned his head back against the headrest, eyes closed. He was right. That damn idiot was right. What excuse did he have? Shikamaru felt like crying again.

They pulled into the driveway; Naruto put the car in park. “Call her.”

“She won’t answer.” His voice was barely above a whisper. His throat and head were killing him, and he just wanted to go inside, lay on his bed, and never wake back up.

Naruto drummed his thumbs against the steering wheel for a moment, “I have an idea.” He pulled his phone out, and called someone. After a few rings, Naruto greeted the person, “Hey Gaara!” Shikamaru’s eyes flew back open, and he whipped his head around to look at Naruto. “Are you near Temari by any chance?” He nodded along to whatever Gaara was saying, “Cool, cool. Can I talk to her for a minute? It’s kinda important.”

He bounced his head side to side, waiting for Temari. Shikamaru heard her say, “Uh, hello?”

“I’m sorry for what I’m about to do. Please don’t hurt me.” Naruto shoved the phone against Shikamaru’s head.

“Wait what—?”

Shikamaru glared at Naruto, feeling like someone was squeezing his chest too tightly. He cleared his throat, “Hey.” He grimaced when his voice cracked.

“…Hey.”

“Uhm. How are you?” Shikamaru slapped himself in the forehead for being awkward.

“…I’m okay. Why do you sound like that?”

“Sound like what?”

“Like a kid going through puberty.”

“Sorry. I think I’m coming down with the flu.”

“Oh…”

Naruto made a ‘hurry up’ motion at him. “Can you come over? I wanna talk.” She was silent; he knew she hadn’t hung up on him only because he could hear her shuffling papers around. “Please?” He added, a desperate edge to his voice.

There was a pregnant pause. Shikamaru knew that she was weighing her options. Temari sighed, “Fine. I have class here in a minute, but I’ll be over at your place when it’s done.”

The incredible rush of relief that washed over him knocked the breath out of his lungs. He coughed a little bit, “Okay, cool.”

“Go lay down, or something. You sound awful.”

“I was going to,” he couldn’t help but roll his eyes at her familiar nagging, “I’ll keep the front door unlocked for you. Just come in when you get here.”

“Alright. I’ll see you later.”

“Later.” He clicked the red icon, and looked up into Naruto’s beaming face.

“Was that so hard?”

Shikamaru stared at Naruto’s phone for a moment before handing it back over to him. “You’re a good friend, Naruto. I don’t think I tell you that enough.”

Naruto clapped a hand on his shoulder, “It’s what bros do. I figured you needed a little push like I did.”

Feeling lighter than he had in almost a month, Shikamaru got out of Iruka’s car, “Thanks. I mean it.”

“No problem, dude. Good luck, and go lay your ass down. Take a nap or something, damn.”

“That’s the idea. Drive safe, and don’t ding up Iruka’s car. He’ll really kill you.”

Naruto waved him off, “I’ll be fine! Bye, bitch!”

Shikamaru threw up a hand, then walked up the stairs to go inside. He was trembling; he didn’t know if that was from the chills or adrenaline. His bed was calling to him like a siren’s song; Shikamaru kicked his shoes off, then laid down, not bothering get under the covers.

He closed his eyes for what felt like a few minutes.

“Shikamaru.” Someone was roughly shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw Temari standing over him, “Finally. I’ve been trying to wake you up for the last ten minutes. Get your shoes on, I’m taking you to the doctor.”

“Mmfine.”

“You are not _fine_.” He felt a cool hand against his sweaty face, “You’re burning up. You need to go.” She started tugging on his arm to pull him upright. Shikamaru grumbled to himself about troublesome women when Temari cut him off, “I’ll show just how troublesome I can be if you do not get your shoes on. Now come on, we need to get to the clinic before it closes.”

He acquiesced, sitting up to put his shoes on. When both shoes were on his feet, he glanced up at Temari. His hazy eyes made her look soft and blurred. She stared down at him with tired eyes, hands on her hips to show that she meant business. In the few weeks they hadn’t seen each other, he hadn’t forgotten how beautiful she was, but seeing her in person rammed it home.

“I missed you,” he whispered.

Temari sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, not saying anything. He looked away, embarrassed by his sudden stinging eyes. After a moment, she gently placed her hands on either side of his face and made him meet her gaze, “We will talk when your fever breaks, okay? I promise. Now please, for the love of God, get up.”

He nodded, throat too tight to speak. She pulled on his cheeks a little, then let go. With some effort, Shikamaru stood up, wobbly on his feet. Temari turned around to lead the way out, but she hesitated. Without looking back at him, she stuck out her hand. It took him a moment to realize what she was doing; he reached for her, and laced their fingers together.

She squeezed his hand, then wordlessly led him out of the room.

* * *

Three days. It took three days for his fever to finally break.

Temari had stayed to take care of him. As he laid in his bed, doped up on cough syrup and flu medication, she sat at his desk and worked on her senior thesis, leaving only to go to class. “I called in a bunch of favors,” she said when he asked her about how she managed to get off work for so long.

She did his laundry, cooked his food, aggravated him until he wanted to suffocate himself with his pillow over taking his medication properly, and sat on his bed with him until he fell asleep. To his disappointment, Shikamaru would wake up to find that she was not there. Instead, he would find her on the couch, fast asleep with a textbook open in her lap.

On the morning of the third day, he woke up feeling crusty. His fever had mercifully broke, and he felt disgusting. Temari was nowhere to be found, but he could hear music from the kitchen. Shikamaru stumbled down the hallway, feeling like a baby deer who was learning how to walk right.

When he got to the kitchen, Temari was standing by the stove, cooking a huge pot of soup. She looked over her shoulder at him, “Oh, you’re awake.”

“Yeah. I think my fever finally broke.”

“Good,” she returned her attention to back to her cooking, “Go shower and shave. You look like hell.” He scowled at the back of her head, but turned around to do as he was told.

The mirror in the bathroom confirmed that Temari was right. He looked like shit. There was about four days worth of facial hair that needed to be taken care of, his face was sallow, and his hair was limp from being so damn dirty. How long had he been looking like this? Whatever, it didn’t matter now.

The hot water from the shower made him moan audibly. He sat down in the tub, the water beating his back as he coughed up the phlegm in his chest. God, it felt so good to get it out. After sitting in the shower for thirty minutes, he got out and took care of his face, taking his time to shave as his hand was a little shaky.

When he was done, he studied his face. That was better; he didn’t look so strung out. Shikamaru took a deep, fortifying breath, then squared his shoulders. It was time face the music.

The smell of the soup overwhelmed him as he went back into the kitchen, “That smells good. What is it?”

“Vegetable soup,” Temari responded, not bothering to turn around, “I make it every time Gaara or Kankuro is sick.”

He nodded, but remembered she wasn’t looking at him, “I guess I’m lucky then.”

“You could say that.”

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head, unsure where to start. He wished Temari would look at him, but thought better of it. Her staring him down would probably make him clam up even harder.

He cleared his throat, “I’m sorry.”

She had her hands on the counter beside the stove, still not looking at him, “Sorry about what?”

“Everything.”

“Be a little more specific. I think you owe me that much.”

“You’re right, I do.” Shikamaru ran his hands through his still-wet hair, “I’m sorry for hurting you, and fucking around with your feelings, and making you cry. I never wanted that.”

“What did you want?” There was no heat behind her voice, just resignation.

“I was so scared that I would fuck up our friendship telling you how I felt about you, even though I still cocked it all up by not telling you, so in the end, it didn’t matter. I still ended up ruining everything in my efforts not to.”

Temari snorted, “That’s an understatement. You broke my heart.”

His chest twinged; he took a step forward, “I never wanted to hurt you,” he repeated. “You’re so special to me, and I’m a fucking fool for dodging the conversation, and not putting on my big boy pants and telling you how I really felt.”

“And how do you really feel?”

“I’m in love with you.”

She let go of the counter and wrapped her arms around herself, saying nothing.

"You make me wish I was poetic, so I could tell you how you’re bright like the sun, more beautiful than the sky on a clear day, and make you understand just how deeply in love with you I am, but I’m not, so I can only say I love you until you believe me.”

Finally, she turned around to face him. There were tears in her eyes, “You’re so stupid, you big pineapple-shaped fuck.” Without another word, she strode over to him, and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

He returned the hug with as much force, never wanting to let her go. “You can’t call me a pineapple when my hair is down.”

“It’s a free country, I can do whatever I want.” Temari pulled back to look him in the eyes, “I love you, too. Kiss me like you missed me.”

Shikamaru didn’t have to be told twice; he tilted his head down and pressed their lips together. His heart felt like it was going to explode out of his chest. One kiss turned to two, which turned to three, and then Shikamaru lost count after seven. It didn’t matter. After a while, he pulled back and pressed his forehead against hers.

“So, where does this leave us?” She asked.

“Uh, together? Duh.”

Temari reared back and punched him in the shoulder, “You have to actually ask me, asshole!”

“God, I forgot how hard you punched,” he rubbed the spot where her fist connected.

“Don’t be such a crybaby.”

He wanted to scowl at her, but this wasn’t the time. Shikamaru took a deep breath, and laced their fingers together, “Be mine, Mari.”

“Be your what?”

“Oh my god, you’re giving me hypertension. My girlfriend, you troublesome—“

She laughed her real, true honking laugh, “I’m teasing you.” Temari let go of his hands to wrap her arms around his neck, “I’ve always been yours, Shika. I was just waiting for you to be mine.”

He wound his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him, “I could never be anyone else’s.” Shikamaru closed his eyes, and buried his face into the crook of her neck. He could never get enough of her. There was nothing on this planet that would make him let her go—

His stomach growled audibly. She burst out into a howl, “Good God, I _felt_ that.”

“Har har. I haven’t had a proper meal in three days, so sue me.”

Temari pulled back, a shit-eating grin on her face. “Go sit on the couch, I’ll bring you a bowl of soup.”

“Alright, alright.” He gave her a swift kiss on the lips, then let her go do her thing. Instead of doing as he was told, Shikamaru stood there and watched her get the bowls out of the cabinet.

She turned around and saw him still standing there, “Did I stutter? Go sit.”

“It’s a free country, I can do what I want.”

Temari snatched the dishtowel that was hanging on the stove’s handle, wound it up, and snapped it at him. He jumped out of the way, then scampered into the living room, sticking his tongue out at her. “Oh my God, you are such a child.”

“Hey man,” he flopped down on the couch, “You signed up for this.”

“Lord help me.”

“You love me,” he reminded her.

“I do,” she sighed, “And you love me too.”

“More than anything, babe.”

* * *

“Mari.”

“Hm?”

“I just realized something.”

They were sitting on the couch together; Shikamaru’s head in her lap, while Temari played with his hair with one hand, the other hand’s fingers laced together with his.

“What did you realize?” She asked, eyes glued to the show that was playing on the TV.

“That we can kiss whenever we want. That I don’t have to wait until I have the power of alcohol behind me to kiss you.”

“That is what people do in relationships, dear.”

“I know. It’s just. Wild to me.”

She snorted, “You’re ridiculous.”

“Wow…it sounds like you don’t want to kiss me…”

“Oh my God—“

“We haven’t even been dating more than a few hours, and already the passion is gone…damn…”

Temari laughed, “You’re stupid.” She bent down and brushed her lips against his forehead, “There. You happy now?”

“Ecstatic.” The fingers stroking his hair made him want to sleep, “Are your brothers still mad at me?”

“I don’t think so. They said it “was about damn time”. Actually, I think that’s been everyone’s reaction.”

“That’s fair. I took a year too long to ask you out.”

She shook her head, “It’s not all your fault. I have some blame in it too; I should have pushed the issue harder.”

“No, it’s my fault. I’m just glad that I was able to fix it before I lost you forever.”

“I would have waited for as long as I would need to.”

He pressed a kiss to the back of her hand, “You’re one of a kind, Mari.” A comfortable silence fell on them. He was getting closer, and closer to falling asleep. “Would you get mad if I took a nap? I don’t think I’ve ever been this comfortable in all my life.”

“Go ahead and sleep, sweetheart. You’re still getting over your flu.”

“Mhm.” He nestled against her, “I love you.”

“I love you, too. Sleep well.”

“I will, as long as you’re here with me.”

“Charmer.”

Shikamaru kind of half-chuckled, letting her finger’s gentle movements lull him to sleep. He really was lucky.


	16. Into the Sun

A week after that day in Shikamaru’s apartment, and all was right with Temari’s world. It was cold as shit outside, but the sun was shining, the sky was clear, she’d just received her letter of acceptance in to the university’s graduate program that very morning, and most importantly, she had the love of Shikamaru. So things were good! She was happy.

To be honest, it was almost _too_ good. Temari was half-expecting to wake up and find this had all been a wonderful dream, but when she got up that day, she pinched herself hard to make sure that this was in fact her reality.

Her’s and Shikamaru’s relationship was real. It actually happened. Her stomach did somersaults when she thought about it.

Things between them went right back to how they used to be: texting constantly, hanging out whenever they could, swapping stories to make the other laugh, sleeping in the same bed together. It was almost like they had never stopped talking in the first place. The only difference was now she got to kiss him and hold his hand whenever she wanted to.

The wait had been worth it.

Speaking of Shikamaru, Temari was heading to their usual spot to meet up for lunch. The semester had proven to be a huge pain in her ass, but now that they had finally gotten together, she made it a point to carve out as much time for him as possible. She could see him across the way; his back was turned towards her, and he was talking with…Shiho? Shiho was talking enthusiastically about some shit, but Temari could tell from Shikamaru’s stance that he was either politely disinterested, or bored out of his fucking mind.

He was nodding along to whatever Shiho was saying, eyes scanning his surroundings, and when he turned his head and saw Temari walking his way, she could see his eyes soften.

“There you are,” he greeted her when she got close, “I was wondering if you were ever going to show up.” He held an unlit cigarette between his lips, “Someone took off with my lighter, and I’ve been dying for a smoke.”

“Well, someone smoked all of my cigarettes last night, and then left their lighter on my nightstand, so now it’s being ransomed until my unreasonable demands are met.”

“Oh yeah? What sort of demands are we talking about here?”

Temari grabbed the unlit cigarette out of his mouth, “A kiss.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t negotiate with terrorists.”

“Then I guess you’re just going to remain both kissless and smokeless.” She pulled Shikamaru’s zippo out of her purse, placed the cigarette in her mouth, and lit it.

Before she could take a drag, he plucked the cigarette from her mouth, and replaced it with his lips. She returned the kiss enthusiastically, pretending that she wasn’t blushing up a storm. “There,” he said as he took a drag of smoke, “Happy?”

“I thought you didn’t negotiate with terrorists, Shikamaru.”

“Only with the pretty ones.”

Temari took the cigarette back and puffed on it. “Smooth talker.”

He gave her a crooked grin, “Is it being smooth when I’m just being honest?”

Shiho cleared her throat. Whoops, Temari had forgotten she was there. “Oh, sorry Shiho, I didn’t see you there.”

“O-oh it’s fine! I’ll uh—just be leaving. It was good seeing you guys again. I guess…you finally got together?”

“Yep, finally,” Temari replied, wrapping an arm around Shikamaru’s waist. She was such a bitch.

“I’m happy for you guys. Really. I’ll see you later.” With that, Shiho scampered off, looking very flustered.

Shikamaru sighed and shook his head, “You’re something else, Temari.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said, feigning innocence. “Anyways, I have some news.”

“What kind of news?” Temari answered his question by fishing her acceptance letter out of her purse and handing it to him. He took the paper and started reading, eyes getting bigger as he reached the end of the text. “You got accepted??”

She beamed up at him, “I sure did.”

He pulled her into a big hug, “That’s so cool! I’m so happy for you, Mari. You deserved it.”

“I know, right? All that bullshit study overkill finally paid off.”

Shikamaru gave her a sweet, tender kiss. “I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks, Shika. That means a lot to me.”

He stepped back and started rummaging around in his pocket, “I was gonna give this to you later, but now seems like it’d be an appropriate time. Close your eyes and hold out your hand. Don’t look until I tell you to.” Temari did as she was told; she felt something cool to the touch pool in her palm. “Okay, now look.”

A familiar crystal gleamed up at her. “My necklace!” She gasped, “I thought I—“

“Broke it? You did.” He pointed at it, “The chain got messed up from where you ripped it off, and the way it holds the crystal up is funny, so I couldn’t just replace the chain. I dropped it off at some jewelry repair place, and they finally called me to come get it yesterday.”

Guilt washed over her. After they had made up, she remembered what she had done to the necklace in the heat of the moment, and felt terrible. Temari had wanted to ask for it back, but she didn’t know how to go about it; ‘Hey, sorry I fucked up that necklace you bought me, can I have it back?’. “I’m sorry.”

He waved a hand, “Don’t be sorry. It’s fixed now, that’s all that matters.” Gently, Shikamaru picked the necklace up out of the palm of her hand, “Turn around.” Temari did as she was told; he placed it around her neck and secured it. After it was in place, he kissed her cheek. “Now it’s right back here it belongs.”

Temari touched the pendant, “Thank you, Shikamaru. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” He gave her a quick squeeze from behind, then spun her around, “Let’s go get food, I’m starving.”

She let him lead the way, too busy enjoying the way his hand felt in her’s to care about where they went.

* * *

That Saturday afternoon, Temari found herself sitting in a booth at Smiley’s Pizzeria, having had enough of studying for finals. There was only so much a person could take, and she had been studying since early that morning. It was time for a damn break.

Every single one of her friends were either busy with school, or studying themselves. Hell, her brother’s didn’t even have time for her; Kankuro had sequestered himself to Kiba and Shino’s dorm to study, and Gaara had been at Lee’s for the better part of a week.

So, not only was she overworked, she was lonely. Thank God Shikamaru had a job she could bug him at.

“Hi, I’m Shikamaru, I’ll be taking care of you tonight,” he greeted her, big fake smile on his face.

She had to rub her mouth to hide her grin, “You got stuck on the floor again, didn’t ya?”

The smile slid right off of his face and was replaced with a scowl, “The boss is here and thinks my customer service skills could use work. So, I’m stuck running the front while he micromanages me.”

Temari rested her chin against her hand, “You? Have customer service issues? No…it can’t be true...”

“Hilarious. What do you want to drink?”

“A water with lemon, please.”

He went and got it, placing the glass and a straw on the table, “Have you decided what you want, ma’am?”

“Hmm…” Temari flipped through the menu, “What would you recommend?”

Shikamaru looked her dead in the eye, “Not a damn thing.”

She guffawed, “I figured. I just want breadsticks, if it wouldn’t be too much trouble.”

“You’d know all about being too much trouble.” He held his hand out to take her menu. She extended it out, but snatched it away as he tried to grab it. The dead on the inside look he gave her made her burst out into a fresh gale of laughter.

“Sorry.”

“We both know that’s a lie.”

“You’re right, I’m not.”

He stalked off, muttering under his breath about life being a huge drag.

Temari watched him as he waited on tables. Shikamaru wasn’t always the cuddliest of guys, but he was unfailingly polite to his customers. Even the ones Temari could tell that he wanted to strangle the life out of.

And while she was watching him, she couldn’t help but notice that damn…he had a really nice ass. Of course, Temari was already aware of that. She’d noticed the day they had that damn presentation and he looked damn good in a pair of slacks. _Wonder what he looks like when he’s in nothing but his boxers._

Thinking about Shikamaru in any state of undress was always dangerous territory, and more often than not, that line of thinking leads to the need to tend to herself. A flush crept down her neck and spread across her chest as she thought about the last time he inspired a bout of self-care. It hadn’t been that long ago, actually. They’d had a particularly hot and heavy make out session, and when he left, she spent some time taking care of the throbbing state he left her in.

She wanted to touch him. Badly.

Shikamaru came back over, carrying a basket full of breadsticks, bringing her out of her horny reverie, “Here you go. Be careful, they just came out of the oven, so they’re hotter than shit. You need anything else, ma’am?”

“I think I’m fine, handsome.”

“Do you flirt with all of your waiters?”

“Just the cute ones.”

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, blushing the tiniest bit, “I’ll be back to check on you in a little while.”

She took a risk and bit into a piping hot breadstick, grimacing. It wasn’t as good as when Shikamaru makes it, that’s for sure. Regardless, Temari still chowed down, not wanting her money to go to waste.

When she was done, Shikamaru came over and took her plate, “Already done?”

“Yeah,” she made a face, “At the risk of stroking your ego, you make them way better.”

“Consider my ego inflated. Did you want dessert too?”

“Only if you eat it with me.”

He turned and yelled to the back, “Hey! I’m taking my lunch break after I get this customer’s dessert out.” Shikamaru tilted his head back towards her, “Let me go get some cheesecake.”

The cheesecake proved to be better than the breadsticks. They split a large slice together, sitting on the same side of the booth.

“I thought you couldn’t eat this garbage anymore.”

“Are you kidding me? No man in his right mind could turn down a perfectly good slice of cheesecake.”

He was so damn cute, even while he wore his stupid work t-shirt and dirty jeans. Temari placed her chin on Shikamaru’s shoulder, “You should come stay tonight and tomorrow night with me. Kankuro and Gaara are out for the rest of the weekend. I could use the company.” She put a hand on his thigh, squeezing it lightly when he jumped.

She could feel the heat radiating off of his face, “Yeah uh, that’s—that’s totally fine. I can do that. You, uhm, d-done with your food?”

He was flustered; a chesire grin spread across her face, “Mhm.”

“Okay let me—let me take it to the kitchen and get your check.” He scampered off, and Temari snorted. What a dork. After she paid, she pulled a $5 out of her pocket, and laid it on the table. “What’s that?” He asked, eyes narrowed.

“Uh, your tip? Duh?”

“You don’t have to tip me, we’re dating.”

“I know,” she picked it up and stuffed it into his apron pocket, “I just wanted to.”

“You’re not going to let me turn this down, are you?”

“Nope!” She put her arms through the holes of her coat, “What time do you get off?”

“Six. I don’t have to close tonight, so I’ll be over a little bit before seven.”

“Cool. Walk me outside?”

The air was frigid; Temari shivered despite wearing a sweater with a coat on top of it. She started her car, but didn’t sit down inside of it. “Shikamaru, can I ask you something?”

“What’s that?”

“Will you be down with like, I don’t know…” she scratched the back of her head, making a vague gesture, hoping that she could convey her meaning.

She did not. “With…what?”

“Y’know. Touching and stuff. Tonight.”

His brain buffered for a few seconds before he responded, “Oh! Oh. That’s…that’s what you meant…” You could fry an egg on his face, “I mean, if you want to.”

“Do you want to?”

“Yeah! Er, I mean. I’m down for anything. As long as you are.”

She snorted, and he sulked. “Don’t be like that,” she pulled him into a hug. Temari pressed her mouth against his ear, “I’m looking forward to later. Don’t keep me waiting.” She nipped at his earlobe, giggling when he made a choking sound.

“I’ll try not to,” he replied lamely.

Temari gave him a quick kiss, “I’ll see you tonight. Hopefully the rest of your shift won’t drag by.”

“You know it will. I’ll be over as soon as I can. I love you, drive safe.”

“I love you, too.” She blew him a kiss as he walked back into the restaurant. Now, to get home and shave, so Temari wouldn’t be unprepared for later.

* * *

“So…” Shikamaru started.

They sat side by side on Temari’s bed; Shikamaru was visibly nervous. Flirting with him was one thing, but this was a whole other ballgame.

“So…” she echoed.

He brushed his loose, freshly washed hair behind his ear, “Did you…did you mean what you said earlier? About wanting to, y’know…do stuff.”

“That’s why I said it.”

“Just wanted to make sure.” He shifted his weight, “I’ve never done this before—“

“Neither have I. It can’t be that hard, though. We’re two college educated people, we can figure this out.”

“Right.” He didn’t sound wholly convinced.

Temari placed her hand on his mid-thigh, squeezing when he jumped at the sudden touch. “It’s okay to be nervous, but try not to overthink this.”

“Well, it’s hard to think about anything right now, if I’m gonna be real with you.”

“That’s the idea.” She straddled his lap, “Now shut up and kiss me.”

Shikamaru didn’t have to be told twice. He brought his lips against her’s in earnest, sliding his tongue into her mouth. _Someone’s not wasting time,_ Temari thought to herself. She ran her fingers through his hair, tugging gently. That elicited growl from his throat; he repaid the favor by putting his teeth to her throat.

Their pace was quickening; Shikamaru grabbed her ass to pull closer, and she was moaning ever so softly. Soon, Temari tugged his shirt of his head, running her hands down his chest, causing him to shiver. He grabbed the edges of her shirt, and pulled it off of her. “That bra looks familiar.”

“I’m sure it does.” In addition to shaving, Temari had made it a point to wear her cute, floral print t-shirt bra, with matching thong. She had debated on whether or not she should have gone with the push-up, but ultimately decided that she didn’t want her boob size to seem like false advertising the first time Shikamaru would get to see them unleashed. Speaking of him, he was openly staring at them, face and chest flushed.

“Wanna see?” He dumbly nodded his head. Not one to stand on ceremony, Temari reached behind her back and undid the clasp one-handed, freeing her tits.

“Whoa…” he breathed, unable to tear his eyes away. “Can I—?” Temari grabbed both of his hands and cupped her tits with them, biting her lower lip. He visibly gulped, “Guess that was a stupid question.”

“Just a bit.” She tilted her head on him, blush high on her cheekbones. The heat of his hands felt incredible. “You can squeeze them, if you’d like.” When he gave them a weak squeeze, she put her hands over his and went harder, “I’m not delicate, Shikamaru. I won’t break.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You’re not going to hurt me.” When he looked unconvinced, she placed a hand against his cheek, “I promise to stop you if it does.

Shikamaru nodded, then gave them some experimental squeezes. Temari sighed contentedly. This was fantastic. Why did she— She gasped when Shikamaru caught her nipple inbetween his thumb and index finger, and rolled. “Do it again,” she pressed herself into his hands, urging him on.

He did as he was told, putting his mouth back on her neck, and giving her sucking kisses down to her collarbone. Unable to help herself, threw her head back and moaned, grateful that neither of her brothers were home. After teasing her for a bit, Shikamaru let go. Kinda pissed, Temari tilted her head back down to yell at him, but was met with a smirk. He took one of her breasts into his hand, and latched his mouth onto her nipple. She let out a high pitched squeal, and turned blood red when she felt him chuckling against her.

He kept it up, using one hand to tweak her nipple, while sucking the other, trading off every so often. She could feel his dick twitching through his sweatpants.

“Use your teeth— Not that hard!” She jolted.

He pulled away, “Sorry. Got a little excited.”

“It’s fine,” she panted. Temari was worked up, “Get up on the bed. I’m about to suck your soul out through your dick.”

He choked, “Do you have to put it like that?”

“Yes,” she jumped off of him and gestured to her pillow, “Now move it.”

He grumbled under his breath, but did as he was told. When he got situated, propped up on her pillows, Temari looked down to see what she was working with. Yep, just as she suspected; his erection was straining against his pants. She looked back up and met his eyes; he looked embarrassed.

“Seems we have a problem here,” she said, running her fingers along his length. He inhaled sharply, and she felt his dick jump. “Want me to take care of it.”

“I’m not going to say no.”

Temari situated herself between his legs, pulling his sweatpants off, tossing them to the side. He was wearing striped boxer briefs, and Temari swore that she could see him visibly throbbing. She leaned down, kissing the place where the band of his boxers and stomach met, then trailed kisses down to the base of his shaft, making his breath hitch. Seductively, she started pulling his boxers down, face hovering just above—

His dick flew out and smacked her right in the face. Shikamaru bypassed laughing and went straight to sobbing. “Oh my god,” he howled, “I’m sorry, but that was too fucking funny.“ He clutched his sides, completely immobilized by his cackling.

“Oh, you think that’s funny, huh?” Temari grabbed his dick and deliberately slid her tongue from the base of his shaft all the way to the head, before placing it into her mouth and sucking. His laughter died immediately, replaced by a sharp inhale. “Is it funny now?”

“S-still pretty comical,” he stuttered as she lazily jerked his cock. His eyes were following the movement of her hand.

“Let’s see how long you keep laughing, joke boy.” She put the head of his cock into her mouth, and got to work. His dick was perfect, at least in her mind. It wasn’t too thin, too thick, too short, or too long. After a few passes halfway down his shaft, she took him all the way to the back of her throat, only gagging slightly.

“You’re sadistic,” he choked out, hands gripping her comforter. “Full disclosure, but I’m not going to last long, especially if you keep doing th-that.” His breath hitched as she throated him again.

She popped him out of her mouth momentarily, “Warn me before you cum, or I swear to God—“

“I will, I will, just don’t stop doing what you’re doing.”

Temari wasn’t about to. Karui had told her that sucking dick was a lot of fun, but to make sure she practiced on a banana to get her technique down. She was glad she heeded her friend’s advice, considering how Shikamaru’s moans were taking her on an ego trip. She picked up her pace, going hard, but then slowed down, lavishing her tongue on the head of his penis.

Barely ten minutes went by before he groaned, “About to cum.” Temari gave some hard sucks to the head of his dick, intent on swallowing his cum. Karui said it wasn’t that bad, and that spitters were quitters, and if Temari was anything, it was not a quitter.

He moaned her name as he began to throb, and spill into her mouth. _Oh god, this tastes disgusting._ Temari grimaced, but let him finish on her tongue. After all, she was no weakling.

She sat back on her knees and grimly swallowed his load. “Good god, that was vile. Karui lied to me.”

Shikamaru was dazed, “Huh? What? Oh, jizz? Yeah, it’s pretty nasty. I should have warned you.”

Temari wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand, “I still would have swallowed.”

“You’re braver than me,” Shikamaru closed his eyes and basked in his afterglow.

She laid down beside him, hand propping her head up. “So, was I decent?”

“That was beyond words. Infinitely better than what I expected, and I had some high expectations. You were incredible.”

Tactfully, Temari didn’t mention the banana, not wanting him to laugh at her again. “You’re welcome.”

He sat up, then kissed her on the mouth, “Okay, it’s your turn.” Shikamaru pulled his boxers back up, then got on his knees.

Nervous, she took his spot. Shikamaru seemed to pick up on her nerves; he got between her legs, kissing her on the forehead, then pressing a kiss on the tip of her nose, lips, chin, down her neck, her chest, stopping momentarily to give each nipple a well-deserved suck, down her belly, stopping at the band of her sweatpants. “I’ll be gentle,” he breathed against her skin, causing her to have goosebumps. Carefully, he pulled her sweats off, revealing her matching thong underneath. He raised an eyebrow at her, “…Really? Matching underwear?”

“They’re cute! Sue me,” she huffed.

He chuckled, “They are cute, I’ll give you that.” He bent back down to kiss her stomach, trailing down to the edge of her underwear, which he hooked his thumbs under, pulling them off as he sat back up. Now she was naked, and completely at his mercy. There was something absolutely predatory in his eyes as he took her all in. “You’re so damn pretty, Mari. I don’t think I tell you that enough.”

Her whole body was flushed, “You tell me plenty.” Her heartbeat quickened as he got down on his stomach, positioning herself between her thighs. “I hope I don’t taste gross.”

“You won’t, I can guarantee it.”

“But, what if?” She worried her bottom lip.

“Then, I will find a tactful way to tell you that, but I don’t think it will be the case. Now, hush and let me get to business.” He kissed the insides of her thighs, making her moan. “Do you trust me?”

“I trust you.”

“Good,” he kissed her pubic mound, “Let me make you feel good.” With that, he gave her a long, slow lick up her slit. Temari clutched her comforter, whining just the littlest bit. Shikamaru began to slowly suck on her clit, and she was sure that she was going to die.

“Shikamaru,” she breathed. Her hands wondered up to her tits, and she began to play with herself.

He swirled his tongue around, making her legs twitch, and eliciting a whine from deep within her. If it didn’t feel so incredible, she would have been deeply embarrassed by the noises she was making. They seemed to spurn him on; he stopped torturing her poor clit, and began to lap at her entrance, sliding his tongue inside. “God, you taste amazing,” he whispered against her.

Her entire body was trembling. So far, she had been staring at the ceiling, too enraptured in how she felt. Temari looked down, and saw that Shikamaru was staring up at her, a ravenous look in his eyes. He gave a taunt pull against her clit, and she threw her head back and gasped.

Quickly, she felt the build-up of her orgasm. At this point she was moaning loudly, extremely glad that no one was home to hear her lose herself to Shikamaru’s talented mouth. “The noises you make are incredible,” he groaned against her, eagerly tasting her.

“S-Shika, I’m gonna cum—“ She was right there. Her thighs started quivering; Shikamaru anchored them by wrapping his arms around them. He once again sucked on her clit, maddeningly pulling on it, and swirling his tongue over it.

Her orgasm hit her like a truck. She arched her back and chanted his name like a prayer, her words coming out in half-sobs. She was dying, she was sure of it. Her soul was leaving her body, and it was all his damn fault. He kept up his ministrations until she came down from her high.

Temari stared at the ceiling, panting like she had just ran a mile. Shikamaru laid down beside her, grinning like the cat that got the cream. “Enjoy yourself?”

“Where the fuck did you learn that?” She groaned, rubbing her face, “I’ve never orgasmed like that in before in all my life.”

“Honestly? I read a bunch of internet articles on how to do it. I didn’t want to be bad, or make you feel bad by being terrible.”

“Well thank you, because I think my pussy just died and went to heaven.” Shikamaru laughed at that, leaning over to kiss her cheek. Temari smiled up at him, but then felt something rub against her leg. She looked down; he was hard again.

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly, “You just taste really nice, and I, uh, liked it.”

Tilting her head up at him, Temari grabbed his dick, “Wanna go for round two?”

* * *

“I think my dick is going to shoot nothing but dust now.”

Temari honked out a laugh, “I’d apologize, but I’m not sorry.”

“Hey, I’m not complaining. It’s just the first time it’s ever happened.”

After the third round of orgasms, Temari suggested they take a bath together. Shikamaru seemed dubious at first, but when he realized exactly how big her tub was, and that they both could fit in comfortably, he was keener on the idea. Even if he had made a face when Temari threw one of her glittery bath bombs in the water.

Her back was leaned against his chest; his arms were wrapped around her waist. “This is nice,” he said as he pressed a kiss to the back of her neck.

“Mhm, I should have suggested this long ago.”

“If you had told me you wanted to get naked with me before we got together, I probably would have exploded.”

She chuckled at that, “You probably would’ve.” Thinking about before they got together always made Temari feel a little melancholy. “Hey, I have a question.”

“About what, babe?”

“Why’d it take you so long to figure out you wanted to be with me?”

Shikamaru shifted against her uneasily, “Remember how I told you I didn’t feel like I deserved having someone exceptional in my life since I view myself as this huge failure waiting to happen?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s why.”

Temari tilted her head back to lean it against his, “I understand that, but all that waiting made me feel like you didn’t think I was worth your time.”

“Oh god, that wasn’t what I intended at all. That was all me and my bullshit. It wasn’t anything you had control over.”

“I know that now, but at the time…“ She trailed off, feeling small and stupid

He was quiet for a moment, before tapping her shoulder, “Hey, turn around so I can look you in the face.”

She did as she was told, being careful as to not spill water or knee him in the dick.

He cupped her chin in his hand, looking her directly in the eyes, “I’m sorry that I made you feel that way. You’re the most incredible person I’ve ever met, and I felt like I didn’t deserve you. Hell, I still feel that way, but I want to try and be the person I think you deserve. I never stopped and thought about how it could come across, and I’m really sorry that I hurt you like that.”

Temari pressed her face against his hand, “I forgive you. You have plenty of time to make it up to me,” she joked.

“And how can I do that?” Temari could tell he was being serious.

“Feed my ego, and give me an unlimited supply of back rubs.”

“Deal,” he chuckled, leaning over to press a kiss against her lips.

She smiled, “Wanna go get in bed and watch a movie?”

“Yeah, I’m pruning up. Hop up.”

Temari stood up, and got out of the tub, Shikamaru right in behind her. She heard him sigh loudly; she grabbed a fluffy white towel, and turned to hand it to him, “What’s wrong?”

He was looking down at himself, “My sack is glittery.”

Temari followed his gaze and saw that indeed his testicles were covered in glitter. She started guffawing, using the counter to hold herself up as she went into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. He glared at her, and started drying off, “Laugh it up, asshole.”

“It’s what you get for laughing at me getting slapped in the face with your dick.”

“We’re never using a glittery bathbomb again. My nuts look like a disco ball.”

Temari put her head down on the counter and sobbed, “A disco ball!” He muttered under his breath as she struggled to compose herself. “That’s so funny,” she wheezed as she struggled to get her breathing under control, “Finish drying off, Sparkle Balls, and we’ll watch whatever movie you want to.”

At the phrase ‘Sparkle Balls’, Shikamaru whipped his towel at her. Temari dodged, then ran into her room, cackling all the way. Oh yeah, she was definitely going to tell Karui about that.


	17. I've Got Your Name Around My Neck

“So,” Ino started, “Is Temari going with you to your parents for the holidays?”

The trio plus Asuma were sitting at their usual table at their favorite restaurant, eating the same food they always got. If Shikmaru could depend on anything in his life, it was that his best friends were creatures of habit.

“I haven’t asked her yet,” Shikamaru admitted, “I doubt she’d come for Christmas Eve or most of Christmas Day. I’d imagine she’d wanna spend it with Gaara and Kankuro.”

“You…haven’t asked her?” Asuma asked, eyebrows furrowed. “You know that it’s a couple of weeks before Christmas, right?”

Shikamaru bristled, “I’m aware of the ever present march of time. We’ve just been busy with finals, and work’s crazy for her right now.”

Ino dramatically shook her head, “Typical male. I would be so WOUNDED if I was her. I’m so glad I have a wonderful girlfriend who—“

“I get it, I get it, I’m a bastard for not having asked yet,” Shikamaru huffed, “I’ll call her when we leave, and I’ll let you sit in on the conversation, alright?”

Ino looked pleased, “Oh Shikamaru, you don’t have to go through all that trouble just for me.” Clearly, she wanted him to go through all that trouble just for her.

He scowled in her direction; Chouji took it upon himself to change the subject, “Have you met Temari yet, Asuma?” He asked, eating the rest of Ino’s fries, as usual.

Asuma leaned back against the booth, folding his arms, “I met her at the pool party last summer, but Shikamaru dragged her over for dinner couple of weeks ago so Kurenai and I could get to know her better. I like her, she puts Shikamaru in his place.” Asuma grinned over at him. Shikamaru gave him a deadpan look in exchange.

To be honest, Shikamaru had been nervous about that dinner. He wanted one of the people who had shaped his life in such a dramatic fashion to get along with the woman of his dreams, and while he knew Asuma was as friendly as they come, and Temari could turn on the charm whenever she wanted to, he was still afraid that they’d go together like oil and water.

He had been wrong, very wrong in fact. Temari charmed them in her own special way, and Mirai loved her, and insisted on sitting in her lap the entire evening, crying when Big Sis Tema and Big Bro Shika had to leave.

After seeing Temari being oh, so sweet to Mirai, the urge to have a family with her rose inside him so hard and fast, that he almost blurted out ‘We should make a baby’. Thankfully, he was able to rein it in, and merely smiled when both girls looked at him with huge grins.

“I think Mirai was ready to go home with you guys,” Asuma laughed, “She keeps asking when Tema is gonna come back.”

Shikamaru smiled, “We’ll come over before New Year’s and have dinner again.”

“We should make a day of it,” Ino slapped Asuma’s arm, “I’ll bring Sakura, and Chouji can bring Karui.”

“Only if Asuma promises to make ribs,” Chouji said around a mouth full of food.

Asuma held up his hands, “Don’t worry, you won’t be ribless. I’ll see what I can do.”

They bantered while their waitress placed their desserts in front of them.

“Here’s my question,” Ino took a spoonful of chocolate mousse and put it in her mouth, “We’ve established that Asuma likes Temari, and you know we like Temari. Do your parents like Temari?”

“Oh, they haven’t met yet,” Shikamaru sipped on a cup of coffee.

Ino blinked at him, then placed her spoon back into her mousse, placed her elbows on the table, bridged her fingers together, and rested her head on them. “Do they even know you have a girlfriend?”

Shikamaru carefully put his mug on the table, and mirrored Ino’s stance, “I haven’t told them yet.” Asuma and Chouji simultaneously turned their heads and looked at him. He leaned back and crossed his arms, “I’ve just been waiting for the right time to tell them!”

“You haven’t told them?” Ino responded, awed, “Oh my god, your mother is going to shit kittens.”

Asuma clicked his tongue and shook his head. Chouji didn’t say anything, he merely gave Shikamaru a look of pity. Everyone at the table knew exactly how Nara Yoshino was, especially when it came to her only child.

“It’s fine. Temari and I have only been together for a month.”

“I wanna be there when you call her too,” Ino tucked back into her mousse, “She’s going to be pissed that you didn’t tell her.”

“It’ll be fine,” Shikamaru repeated, feeling like it would definitely would not be fine.

* * *

Shikamaru’s phone stared ominously up at him; a sense of foreboding coiled up into his stomach.

“Well, go on then.” Ino settled back against his and Chouji’s couch. She had decided to stay after dropping them off to witness the spectacle.

“Hold on,” Chouji came from the kitchen, bag of chips in hand. He sat on the loveseat, “Okay, do it.”

“I’m so glad I have such loving, supportive friends,” Shikamaru said sarcastically, dialing his mom’s cell phone number.

The phone rang twice before his mother picked up, “Hello?”

“Hey mom.”

“Put her on speaker phone,” Ino hissed. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and did as he was told.

“Mom? I’m sorry, you must have the wrong number,” Yoshino’s voice rang out into the room, “My son never calls me.”

Shikamaru winced. He was bad about texting instead of calling. “Sorry, mom. At least I text you, right?”

“I would rather hear your voice than get a text message, Shikamaru.”

Shikamaru needed to stop her from taking him on a guilt trip, so he changed the subject. “I need to talk to you and dad. Is he there with you?”

“Yes, hold on. Oi! Shikaku!” He heard a smacking noise and a grunt. Ino used her hand to cover her mouth to keep from laughing.

“What?” Shikaku’s voice croaked. He sounded like he had been asleep.

“Your son is on the phone and needs to talk to us, wake up!”

“I’m up, I’m up.” His dad groaned as Shikamaru could hear him shift his weight. “What do you need, son?”

“I need to tell you something.”

“What did you do?” His mother demanded to know.

“I didn’t do anything!” Shikamaru replied indignantly, “It’s nothing bad, I swear—“

His mother cut him off, “Are you calling from jail?”

“Mom, they don’t let people have cell phones in jail.” Ino and Chouji were paralyzed into a silent fit of laughter. Shikamaru flipped them the bird.

“Maybe you snuck one in.” He could hear the amused expression in his dad’s voice.

“Oh my god, no. Just let me speak, and you’ll understand!” Shikamaru gulped, and gripped his phone tighter as if he was trying to keep hold on his courage. He looked over at his friends. Ino gave him a thumbs up while Chouji nodded at him. “I uh, have a girlfriend? Have had a girlfriend. For a month. Heh.”

There was utter silence on the other end of the phone, until his dad coughed, “Oh, is that it? I was worried that something serious was going on—“

“A GIRLFRIEND??” His mother was beside herself, and he didn’t know if it was from rage from not being the first to know, or joy over Shikamaru finally finding someone. It was probably both. “And you just NOW telling me?”

“I’ve been busy with school and work, and it just slipped my mind—“

“Slipped your mind?” Yoshino repeated, “You forgot to mention your relationship to your loving, doting parents. I feel bad for that poor thing you’re seeing, you must forget about calling her too.”

Shikamaru sighed, and rubbed his face. His bags were packed, and he was off on that guilt trip his mother was taking him on. “I’m sorry. I meant to tell you earlier.”

His mother huffed, “Well, you should be. What’s her name, how did you meet?”

“Her name’s Temari, she’s graduating this year. We had class together and got stuck sitting beside each other.” Shikamaru needed to get the heat off of him, “I told dad about her.”

Shikaku made a choked noise. Ino and Chouji gaped at Shikamaru, who ignored their stares.

“Oh you told your father, huh?” There was a steely note in his mother’s tone. _Dad’s ass is grass_. Shikamaru felt bad about sacrificing his dad to the beast, but sometimes you just have to.  “We’ll have to have a talk about that, won’t we Shikaku?”

“Er—“

“Anyways, I wanted to ask you guys something,” Shikamaru said, changing the subject from his father’s untimely demise at the hands of his wife, “I was wondering if she could some up and stay a few days with us for Christmas. So you guys can meet her, and stuff.”

Yoshino sighed, “I guess that’s the only way I’m going to meet her. Otherwise, you’d ‘forget’ to bring her around. Her staying is fine with me.”

“I don’t have a problem with it,” Shikaku agreed.

“Alright, awesome. I’ll call and let her know.”

“Sounds good, dear. Now, I’m going to hop off here, your father and I need to talk.”

“Haha, okay mom. I love you guys.”

“Love you too, Shikamaru,” his mother replied warmly, “Goodnight.” Shikamaru ended the call, then looked at both of his friends.

“You did your dad dirty,” Ino shook her head.

“Coldblooded,” Chouji whistled.

“Sacrifices had to be made. He understands. He’s done the same thing to me before.” Shikamaru popped his neck, then dialed Temari’s number, putting it on speaker phone for good measure.

“Hello?” Temari sounded very tired.

“Hey. You okay?”

“Work wore me out. What’s up?”

“I just got off the phone with my parents, and I was wondering if you wanted to come stay with us for a few days during winter break?”

“Hmm...I don’t see why I couldn’t. It’d be Christmas evening before I could come, if that’s fine.”

“I figured that’d be the case, so I’m cool with it.”

“Good, because it’s not like you had a choice,” she yawned.

“You should go to bed, gremlin.”

“You should eat my ass, Nara.”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

She chuckled, “Maybe. I’ll think about granting you the luxury of tasting my ass.”

Shikamaru snorted, “We both know you’re gonna jump at the opportunity. Why lie?”

“Maybe I’m just playing hard to get.” She yawned again.

“You should be getting into bed.”

“I’m going, I’m going, you nag.”

He scoffed, “Someone has to make sure you take care of yourself.”

“A convenient excuse.” He heard a thumping noise, “I’m now in bed. Happy?”

“Yes. Now close your eyes and sleep. I’ll come over tomorrow morning, so I can nag you into eating breakfast.”

“Yes, sir,” she responded, voice dripping in sarcasm.

“I love you, you—“

“Troublesome woman, I know. I love you too, pineapple. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” Shikamaru hung up, then stared at the contact picture he had for Temari. It was a goofy picture of her smiling and giving a thumbs up. If she knew he had it, she’d probably end up killing him. He didn’t mind though, it was cute, and it made him happy.

Chouji cleared his throat. _Oh shit, I forgot they were sitting here with me. Haha, whoops, just talked about eating my girlfriend out in front of them._

Shikamaru looked over at his friends, “You satisfied, Ino?”

“Yes, but I could have done without you two talking about how you want to eat her ass.” Ino hopped up and stretched, “Now that I have that mental image burned into my brain, I’m gonna go home. Night, guys.”

Chouji and Shikamaru bade her goodnight, then went to their separate rooms.

Shikamaru stripped to his skin, then crawled under his covers. He was relieved that he finally got that shit with his parents out of the way, but now…now it was replaced by anxiety. How was this meeting going to go? What if his parents ended up hating her? What if she ended up hating _them_?

“Goddamnit,” he muttered aloud, “Why do I always do this to myself?”

His phone vibrated; Temari had snapped him. He clicked the snapchat icon, and was greeted to a snap from Temari’s perspective. Her hand was underneath her pants, and the caption was titled “thinking about you :P”

Shikamaru’s pulse quickened. Anxiety forgotten, he called her. When she answered, he greeted her with, “Can’t sleep, huh?”

“No. Maybe you can help me?”

He chuckled, his free hand pulling his boxers down, “Anything for you.”

* * *

Shikamaru stood by the window and waited for her like a faithful hound. It was Christmas Day, the sun had already set, everyone’s presents had been opened (his gifts had primarily had been practical, like clothes, a new leather jacket, and a bottle of cologne that his mom always got for him), dinner was being made, and now it was just a matter of time before Temari got there.

He had already warned his parents to not ask her about her parents. They didn’t need an awkward conversation about how both of them were dead, especially on Christmas of all days.

“Son,” his dad called from his favorite armchair, looking up at him over his reading glasses, “You’re making _me_ anxious by standing there like a statue. Come sit down.”

“I will here in a minute.”

He saw his dad shake his head out of the corner of his eye, then turn his attention back to his phone. Shikaku read the news on his phone like disgruntled old men read the newspaper.

“Can one of you two please come help me?” Yoshino called out from the kitchen.

The two men stared at each other for a minute before Shikaku sighed and heaved himself out of the chair, “I’m coming.” Shikaku muttered under his breath about lazy children as he retreated into the kitchen.

Shikamaru returned to his vigil by the window. He wanted to call her to make sure she hadn’t gotten lost, or somehow hadn’t gotten hurt on her way there. Oh god, if she had gotten into a wreck, Gaara and Kankuro would never forgive him. He would never be able to forgive himself.

As his mind performed mental gymnastics to torture himself, a familiar black car pulled into the driveway.

_Oh thank God._

“She’s here!” Shikamaru yelled into the kitchen, before _not_ running over to the door to pull his shoes and new jacket on, as excited as a dog who’s master just got home after a long trip away. He flipped on the porch light, then went outside to greet his Temari.

She was getting out of the car when Shikamaru approached her, “About time. I figured you had gotten lost.”

“I did. I passed your street twice before I realized it was the one I was supposed to turn down.” Temari threw her arms around his neck; he wrapped his arms around her waist. “Merry Christmas,” she stood on her tip-toes and kissed him.

“Merry Christmas,” he murmured in response, kissing her right back. He let her go to get her bag out of the backseat of her car. A medium sized, flat square box sat beside of it; Shikamaru grabbed that too. He righted himself, “You ready to meet my parents?”

“No.” She responded, following him back towards the house.

“And whyyyy aren’t you ready?”

Her cheeks and ears were pink in the glow of the porch light. “Becaaause, you only get one shot at first impressions, and I don’t want your parents to hate me.”

“They won’t hate you,” Shikamaru pressed his forehead against her’s, “And if they dared to, I’d set them straight, okay?”

“…Okay.”

He pressed a kiss against her forehead, then stood up straight, “Ready?”

Temari laced her fingers together and popped her hands, “Let’s get this shitshow on the road.”

Shikamaru ushered her inside, closing the door on the cold behind them. He placed her bag and the wrapped box on the couch as she shucked off her shoes and coat. When Temari got them off, she looked at Shikamaru expectantly; he took her hand and led her into the kitchen where his parent’s waited.

When they entered, both Shikaku and Yoshino turned around to face them. Shikamaru felt Temari seize up a little, but then felt her square her shoulders. “Mom, Dad, this is Temari.” He gestured at her, then gestured at his parents, “Temari, my parents, Shikaku and Yoshino.”

Temari stuck out her hand, “Nice to meet you both.”

“Likewise,” his dad shook her hand; his mother took Temari’s hand into both of her’s, “It’s nice to meet you, dear.” With that, Yoshino ushered Temari onto a stool that sat underneath kitchen counter, “Here, take a seat. Do you want something to drink? We have water, soda, ginger ale—“

“Water is fine, ma’am.”

“Please, call me Yoshino.”

Shikamaru went to take a seat beside Temari, but was stopped by Yoshino’s sharp reprimand, “Shikamaru! You come help me and your father.”

“You know what they say Mom, too many cooks spoil the soup.” He started to chuckle, but then began to wither underneath his mother’s fierce gaze. His dad smirked, and he saw out of the corner of his eye that Temari was rubbing her mouth to keep from smiling. He glared at both of them, and got back up.

“So Temari,” Yoshino started as he pulled the ham that had been cooking in the oven out and placed it on the counter, “What are you majoring it?”

“Atmospheric Sciences,” Temari sipped her water.

“So, like meteorology?”

“Yeah. I want to be a storm chaser.”

“Really?” Shikaku drank coffee from a mug that read ‘World’s Okayest Dad’, “Any particular reason why?”

“I used to be terrified of storms, but now that I’m older, I’m fascinated by them. I want to learn more, be out there in it.”

“But you used to be scared of them?” Yoshino clarified.

“Yeah,” Temari rested her chin on her hand, “My mom bought me this little book explaining what storms were when I was a kid. Told me that things aren’t scary if you understand it. She was right, and I’ve loved storms ever since.”

Shikaku nodded his head, looking like he approved of her answer, “You’re not from around here, are you?”

“I’m originally from Suna.”

“I figured as much; your accent gave you away.” Shikaku moved so Shikamaru could get plates and utensils out, “What made you come to Konoha for college?”

“Suna, as much as I love it, didn’t offer my major, so I had to come here.”

“Shikamaru, go set the table. Do you have any siblings, Temari?” Yoshino asked, pulling out the electric carving knife.

“Yeah, two younger brothers. We’re stair-stepped.”

Shikamaru carried the plates and utensils into the dining room, smirk spreading across his face as he heard the conversation continue to flow. When the three of them started laughing about something, his heart clenched. Obviously, he had been anxious for nothing. The three people he loved more than anything were getting along like old friends, and he couldn’t ask for a better Christmas present than that.

* * *

“I like your parents.”

They were sitting in front of the fireplace, both with a wrapped box beside them. Dinner went wonderfully. The four of them laughed and swapped stories. He wasn’t even mad that his mother had made it a point to tell really embarrassing childhood stories about him.

When Temari excused herself to the bathroom, his dad said ‘I like her’ while his mother asked, ‘When are you two going to give me grandchildren?’

“I told you that things would be fine. I was right, wasn’t I?”

Temari sighed, “Yes, you were right.” She bumped her shoulder into his, “I can see where you get your attitude from. You could have been plucked right out of your dad’s ass.”

“That’s probably why I’m such a shitty kid.”

She snorted, “You’re so gross.” With her hand, Temari nudged the present towards him, “For you.”

He slid his box towards her, “Are we swapping presents now?”

“No better time than right now. We open them together on three?” Shikamaru nodded; she counted down “Three…two…one, open.” They both started ripping wrapping paper.

Temari gasped, “Shika! These are so pretty!” It had taken him an agonizingly long amount of time to find a pair of earrings that matched her necklace, but he had managed it. Excitedly, she took out the earrings she was already wearing and replaced them with her present, “I love them so much, thank you.”

“I’m glad you like it, I was worried you wouldn’t.” He pulled the rest of the wrapping paper off the box he was holding. Shikamaru lifted the lid, and looked down. Inside was a black scarf, folded neatly. He reached down and touched it; the yarn was impossibly soft. When he picked it up, it unfolded out of the box like silk. On the hem of one end, Shikamaru saw a teal T stitched into the fabric. “Did you knit this?”

Temari was watching him with such intensity that he thought he would burst into flames. “I didn’t know what to get you, so I thought maybe something handmade would be nice. Plus, you stress me out when it’s cold, and you go outside underdressed for the weather. You need something to keep you warm.” She studied his face anxiously, “Do you like it? Or—“

She fell quiet when he wrapped it around his neck, “It’s perfect, Mari. I love it.”

Shikamaru could physically feel the wave of relief that washed over her face, “Good. It took seven tries to get it perfect.”

“Your hard work paid off. Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it,” she said softly, reaching over to adjust it for him, “Just promise you’ll wear it when it’s cold, so I don’t have an aneurysm.”

“Deal,” he leaned over and kissed her, “I love you.”

“I love you too. Now,” Temari clapped her hands together and started rubbing them like a fly, “Where’s your embarrassing baby photo albums? I’ve got to find that one picture of you where you’re as orange as a carrot.”

“I have one right here!” Yoshino walked into the living room, album in hand taking her place on the couch. Temari sat beside her and started losing her mind when the first picture in the book was of him as a baby, naked and neon orange. “You look like a fat little carrot!!” She sobbed.

 Shikamaru was bright red, “Har har har.”

“Here’s him dressed up like Bugs Bunny for Halloween! He went trick or treating as Bugs until he hit kindergarten.”

He laid down on the floor, and listened to his mother show his girlfriend deeply embarrassing pictures of him. There was nothing he could do now, but accept that this was his reality.

“Aww!! You used to have braces!!” She cooed, holding up a photo of him, Ino, and Chouji smiling at the camera, all three of them wearing braces on their teeth.

“Yeah. We got called the Braceface Trio for the entirety of middle school.”

“You were such a cute kid,” his mother sighed wistfully, looking at a photo of a baby Shikamaru napping with a younger Shikaku.

“Are you saying I’m not a cute adult?”

“I’m not saying that at all, but you used to be so _cute and sweet_.”

Shikamaru groaned and rolled away from them. He could see his father watching them from the kitchen, shit-eating grin on his face. _Bastard_ , Shikamaru thought ruefully.

At least Temari was having a grand ol’ time. His only regret was that she was going to get _a lot_ of mileage out of this.

* * *

“Oof, she whipped out the baby pictures, huh?” Ino winced in pity.

“Yeah. Temari saw us in all of our middle school glory.”

“Braces and all?”

“Braces and all,” he confirmed.

“Damnit it, Yoshino! I thought I burned those pictures.”

Shikamaru and Ino were washing dishes at her house. As was tradition, the three families were holding their annual post-Christmas, pre-New Year’s party, which was always held at Ino’s parent’s house two days after Christmas. Temari was sitting in the downstairs den, honking with laughter over some story Chouza was telling. Sakura, Karui, and Chouji were down there with her, and Shikamaru could hear Chouji laughing alongside her.

“So, I guess your parents like her?”

“Dad said he did, so you know he thinks the world of her.”

“Nara Shikaku? Said he liked her? Like, out loud where people can hear him?” Ino closed the door of the dishwasher, “You might wanna watch out Shikamaru, he might try to sweep her off of her feet.”

Shikamaru snorted, putting away clean dishes, “You should have heard what Mom said.”

“I can only imagine.”

“She asked me when we were going to give her grandbabies.”

Ino threw her head back and howled, “You shut your mouth! No she didn’t!!”

“She did,” he confirmed.

“That means you have to marry her, Shikamaru. I never thought your mother would say that about anyone you’d ever bring home.”

“Me either. I’m just glad she actually likes Temari.”

Ino wiped down the countertop, “You think I’m joking, but I’m serious. You have to marry her.”

Shikamaru’s stomach flipped, “And why do I have to?”

“Because you’re crazy about each other,” Ino replied simply, “And I’ve never, ever seen you this happy, and we’ve known each other since we were in utero.” She hung the dishcloth on the sink faucet, “Besides, I don’t think you’d find anyone else who’d be willing to put up with you.”

“Thanks Ino.”

“It’s what I’m here for.” She leaned against the counter, “I’m going to be serious for a moment, and talk about my feelings. Once I get this off my chest, we’ll go back to snarking at each other.”

“Okay,” Shikamaru rested his back against the door frame, “Hit me with it.”

“I love you like a brother, Shikamaru. And I’m glad that you found someone who loves and cherishes you like you deserve to be. You deserve to be happy, even if you don’t believe that.” Shikamaru shifted uncomfortably under Ino’s level gaze. She continued, warming to her subject, “And I like Temari. A lot. I think she’s good for you, and anyone with eyes can see how deeply you two love each other.”

Ino took a step forward and pointed her finger threateningly at him, “So, you better do right by her. No more giving her the run around. Don’t let her go.”

“I promise I won’t. I don’t plan on hiding my feelings, or intentions anymore.”

“You better not. She deserves better, and you owe it to yourself to finally let yourself to be happy.” Ino walked over to him and pulled him into her embrace, “I love you, you moron.”

He returned her hug, “I don’t tell you this enough, but you’re a good friend, Ino. Thanks for always being there.”

“Someone has to be,” she chuckled. When he pulled back, he saw that her eyes were wet. “Now come on,” Ino slapped his shoulder, “Let’s get back downstairs before Chouza decides to woo your woman by showing her how he can do a standing backflip.”

As they descended the stairs, Shikamaru could hear Temari’s hysterical laughter, and a slow grin crossed his face as his heart swelled up.

 

 


	18. Love and Other Planets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to promote this sweet fst I made for my two favorite nerds. Go give it a listen!
> 
> https://8tracks.com/taijutsu/just-you-and-the-revolution

The bed in the guest bedroom of the Nara household had absolutely no business being as comfortable as it was, but there Temari laid, finding herself ensnared in its cozy clutches.

It was nearly eight in the morning, but she was having a hard time getting the gumption to leave her warm nest. After some thought, Temari made an executive decision to not leave bed until Shikamaru came to wake her, but then her stomach rumbled.

 _Might as well go get some food_ , she grumbled, forcing herself to get up.

As descended the stairs, Temari could hear voices coming from the kitchen.

She could hear Shikamaru talking softly, “Don’t repeat anything we are about to discuss.”

“I won’t,” Shikaku replied.

“I mean it. Not Mom, not Chouza, not Inoichi, not even me. I want you to pretend we never had this conversation.”

“Heard you the first time.”

“Good, because if you do, I’ll tell Mom about that box you keep hidden in the basement crawlspace—“

“I’m not going to tell anyone. Now, for the love of god, spit it out.”

Temari sat on the stairs, trying to remain quiet as possible.

Shikamaru cleared his throat, “How do you, y’know…be romantic…?”

A beat of silence passed before Shikaku started guffawing. “Really? That’s what you wanted to talk to me about?”

“What’s wrong with my question??”

“I honestly thought you were about to tell me Temari’s pregnant. I’m relieved it’s something far simpler than that.”

“No!” Shikamaru sputtered. In her mind’s eye, she could see him turning red at the mere suggestion of her being pregnant. Temari had to bite her lower lip to keep from laughing. Shikamaru continued, “We haven’t even— I just want romance advice, why did you have to make it about _that_?”

Shikaku was still chuckling, “When you cornered me this morning after your mother left, I assumed it was something urgent that you didn’t want her knowing about.”

“I just didn’t want her to hear me ask. It’s embarrassing enough that I’m asking you, let alone if my own mother heard me. Can you imagine the shit she would come up? She’d probably go obviously pump my girlfriend for information.”

“That’s fair.” Something clinked against the table, probably Shikaku putting down his mug, “Ask away then.”

She heard Shikamaru sigh through his nose, “I want to do something like, romantic or whatever for Temari, but I can’t think of a single thing that she’d like, or isn’t crazy over the top that would embarrass us both.”

“What are you looking for, date ideas?”

“I guess? I don’t know, dude.”

“Hmm...ice skating is romantic.”

Shikamaru scoffed, “That’s Mom’s idea of a romantic date. Plus, you know I hate ice skating.”

“That’s right, you fell through the ice last time you went.”

“And I had the flu for two weeks after that. Never again.”

Temari thought about plunging into icy cold water, and shivered in sympathy.

“Take her to the boardwalk,” Shikaku suggested, “Get on those puke rides and buy nasty funnel cakes.”

“It’s too cold right now, but that’s not too terrible of an idea for the summer.” Shikamaru groaned, and Temari could picture him running his hands through his hair in aggravation, “This shit is making my head hurt.”

Shikaku chuckled, “Your problem is that you’re too much like me. I don’t have a romantic bone in my body.”

“Then what the hell do you do with Mom?”

“Well son, I’ve been married to your mom for almost twenty-four years. You learn after a while. But in the beginning,” Shikaku sighed, sounding like he didn’t want to finish his sentence, “I had to ask Inoichi for advice.”

Shikamaru sucked in air, “Yikes. Is that why he says he’s the only reason you guys got married?”

“Yeah. The blonde fucker.”

Temari clamped a hand over her mouth to keep herself from cackling out loud.

Shikamaru sighed, “This shouldn’t be this hard. I just want to surprise her with something nice. Show her how much I care, or whatever.”

It dawned on Temari that she really shouldn’t be sitting there eavesdropping on this conversation. Shikamaru wanted to surprise her with something sweet, and it’d be fucked up if she took the wind out of his sails after he’d struggled and spent so much time planning whatever he decided to do.

She silently rose from her position on the stairs and retreated back into her room, leaving Shikamaru and his father to brainstorm some more ideas.

* * *

“Mari, wake up,” Shikamaru whispered while shaking her shoulder.

Temari kept her eyes closed, “Mmmh.”

“It’s after nine. Get up.”

“I refuse. This bed is too warm, and I’m too comfortable.”

“If I have to be awake, so do you.” Shikamaru grabbed her blankets and with a swift tug, pulled them off of her.

She shot up, trying to grab the covers back, “You asshole!”

He held them up out of her reach, smirk on his face, “We suffer in solidarity this morning, Mari.”

At that, Temari got on her knees and pulled him onto the bed, trying to wrench the blankets from his grasp, “Give them back!”

Shikamaru resisted valiantly, “Stop acting like a brat and get up!”

They wrestled on the bed for a few minutes, snorting and insulting each other. Shikamaru was physically stronger, but that was nothing in the face of Temari’s tenacity. Eventually, she was on top of him, pinning his hands down with her own. “I win,” she declared, triumph in her voice.

“I guess you do,” he deadpanned. He stared up at her, face neutral, but his eyes were alive with humor. His eyes were one of her many favorite things about him. They were so expressive, a pretty golden brown color, and she could always tell what he was thinking when she looked in them.

“You have such nice eyes, Shika.”

“They’re just brown, nothing special about that.”

Temari shook her head, “They’re not ‘just brown’.”

“Oh, excuse me, I must have been looking at someone else’s face every time I passed a mirror for the last twenty-one years. What color are they?”

She thought for a moment before answering, “The color of the mountains at sunset. Like sun-warmed wood.” Temari lowered her face, her lips brushing over his, “Something about them makes me think of home.”

He was speechless; Shikamaru stared at her, face slowly turning blood-red.

She only grinned down at him, their lips almost touching, “What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?”

“You’re so troublesome,” was all he could manage to say.

Temari snorted, “That’s it? That’s all you have to say?”

“You’re so troublesome,” he repeated, looking at her with a mix of love and something else, “Saying such sweet things to me while you have me pinned down, and completely at your mercy.” Shikamaru’s eyes hooded, and he licked his lips. Temari became very aware of something poking against her butt; he shifted his weight to press his dick against her. “Kiss me.”

Not letting go of the grip she had on his wrists, Temari kissed him for real. After a few slow kisses, his tongue slid into her mouth, and now it was on—

“Hey! You two better get down here before your food gets cold!” Shikaku yelled from downstairs. The sudden noise made both of them jump in surprise; Shikamaru moved so fast, he accidentally launched Temari off of him and into the floor.

“We’re coming!” Shikamaru called back. He looked down at Temari sprawled out in the floor and winced, “Sorry, babe.”

Temari laid flat on her back with her arms stretched out, feeling peeved. She locked her eyes onto Shikamaru’s anxious face, and then the outstretched hand he offered. With a sigh, she took his hand and let him help her up.

“I’ll make it up to you later today, okay?” He kissed her cheek, still looking nervous. Clearly, he felt bad about throwing her to the floor and knocking the wind out of her lungs.

She sighed again, but smiled, then punched him in the arm, “I’ll be looking forward to it, Nara. It better be great.”

He rubbed the back of his head as they left the guest room, “I sure hope it is.”

* * *

It was late that night when Shikamaru said, “Hey, I have something I wanna show you. Get your coat and boots on.” Temari looked at him quizzically, but didn’t get a chance to ask him before he stepped outside. While she sat down to zipper her boots up, she heard something like a car start.

Now she was just confused. Pulling on her coat and gloves, Temari walked outside to Shikamaru standing near an ATV in the backyard, putting four thick blankets and a thermos into a container strapped to the back of it. Her heart skipped several beats when she saw that he was wearing the scarf that she had made him. “What are you doing?”

“Clearly, I’m flying a plane.” He grunted as he closed the lid of the container, making sure it was secured properly. “I’m loading up this ATV, what does it look like I’m doing?”

“You’re such a smartass,” Temari huffed, crossing her arms.

“You wouldn’t have me any other way,” Shikamaru grabbed one of the full face helmets that rested on the seat of the ATV, and handed it to her, “Put this on.”

She did as she was told, “I take it we’re going for a ride?”

“Something like that,” he took gloves out of his pocket and slid them on, before putting on his own helmet. He hopped onto the ATV, “Come on.”

Temari swung her leg over, and sat behind him. When her arms were securely around his waist, they took off, riding through his backyard and into the thick forest behind his house.

It was a moonless, clear night; the only light they had was the headlights of the ATV. They zoomed along a trail that wound its way through the forest, and Shikamaru seemed to know it like the back of his hand. Temari squeezed around his middle, and rested her head against his back, enjoying the ride.

They reached a clearing; Shikamaru slowed to a stop, then cut the engine, leaving the lights of the ATV on. He unhooked his chin strip, then pulled his helmet off, “We’re here.”

“Where’s ‘here’?”

“The best spot in the forest for what we’re about to do.” He jumped off the ATV and walked to the back of it, opening the containers.

Temari’s heart started thundering. What did he mean by ‘what we’re about to do’? What the hell were they about to do? Why did it involve bringing her out to the middle of the woods in the cold ass night? She ran through numerous possibilities in her head, then it hit her.

_Oh god, does he want to lose his virginity out here? In the cold? On the hard-ass ground?_

She watched him busy himself with putting two blankets on the ground, then carrying over two more, stacking them neatly on the ground. He went back to the container, fishing out a flashlight and what appeared to be a thermos. “Turn on the flashlight.”

When she clicked it on, Shikamaru turned the ATV off completely, leaving only the beam from the flashlight. He took her hand into his and led her over to the blankets, directing her to sit down. Hesitantly, Temari sat on the blankets, worried that the cold from the ground would leech through, and her ass would be frozen instantly. But that didn’t happen; the two thick woolen blankets prevented any cold from seeping through.

Shikamaru sat beside her, fixing the two folded blankets so one was wrapped around their shoulders, and the other was across their laps. He popped open the thermos and took a drink, nodding in approval, holding it out to Temari for her to taste. She sipped it, and was pleasantly surprised to find that it was hot cocoa.

“Alright,” Shikamaru took the thermos back and secured the lid, before sitting it on the ground beside him, “Turn off the flashlight.”

With a click, Temari turned it off. Darkness descended on them instantly. Why on Earth Shikamaru would want to bring her out here to sit in a cold ass, dark forest was beyond her—

She looked up at the sky and gasped. Billions of stars dotted the inky black sky, with the Milky Way streaking across. Never in her life had Temari ever seen that many stars. It was beyond gorgeous.

“So _this_ is what you wanted to do,” she whispered, entranced by the sky’s beauty, “I’ve never seen so many stars before…”

Shikamaru chuckled, wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her close to him, “Were you thinking I wanted to do something else?”

“Yeah, kinda.”

“Oh? And what would that be?” He asked, acting like he didn’t damn well know what she was getting at.

“Shut up.”

She didn’t have to see him to know that he was grinning at her, “You’re a pervert.”

Temari smacked his arm, but had no defense against his assertion. Good thing he couldn’t see how red her face was in the dark.

They sat in silence, admiring the stars. After a long time, Shikamaru started speaking, voice low, “When I stay with my parents, I come out here by myself when it’s a clear night. We own the whole forest basically, and we tend to the deer that live in it. So, I come and go as I please.”

Temari leaned her head against his shoulder, “Are the deer friendly?”

“Yeah, especially if you have salt or sugar cubes with you. They really like you then.” Shikamaru turned his head, and kissed the top of her head, “My friends and I used to play out here all the time as kids, but I never once took them with me to come look at the stars. I never wanted to share that with anyone. Thought they were too special to be shared.” He rubbed the back of his head, “It sounds selfish, I know.”

“It’s not selfish to not want to share one thing, Shikamaru.”

“Maybe.” He didn’t sound convinced.

“You think I’m special, do you think you should share me?”

“Fuck no,” was his immediate response, pulling her close to him.

“Point proven.”

“Anyways,” he returned to the topic at hand, “I spent all morning trying to figure out something romantic we could do, seeing as neither of us are very—“

“Good at it?”

“Yeah. My dad suggested I do something special with you, and I racked my brain trying to figure what that special thing could be, the idea to go stargazing with you came to me, and—“

Temari cut him off with a soft kiss. “I think it’s wonderful, Shikamaru. Thank you for sharing this with me,” she breathed into his mouth.

He melted against her, kissing her back in that slow, lazy way she loved, “I want to share everything with you, Temari. No matter how big or small.”

She pulled back to look at him, despite not being able to see a fucking thing. Temari pulled off one of her gloves, then gently trailed her ungloved hand up his arm, across his collarbone and to his face. It was cold to the touch, but that didn’t stop her from stroking his cheek. Truth be told, she couldn’t tell what he was doing since it was so damn _dark_ , but she could feel his face get close to her’s again.

“I never thought your eyes could look more beautiful than they usually do, but right now they look like mini-star fields.” He kissed her cheek, moving towards her ear, “Gorgeous.”

Her breath hitched when his teeth caught her earlobe, “I thought you weren’t the poetic type?”

“You make me want to be.”

Points to Shikamaru, because Temari was certain that nothing in her life would ever be as romantic as this was. Abandoning all pretense, she moved over and straddled his lap, pressing her body against his, needing to close any space between them.

Out here, under the stars with the only man she had ever loved, Temari felt her universe shrink down to just the two of them. As they kissed, Temari felt the fire he lit inside of her grow into a raging inferno. She loved him so goddamn much. Wanted him so goddamn much. Needed him.

“Shikamaru.”

“What, babe?” His hands rested on her waist, keeping her in his lap firmly.

“I want you.”

He looked at her, and she could see the stars reflected in his eyes, “I need you.”

“Take me home,” she breathed into his mouth.

“As you wish,” he chuckled, before taking her bottom lip between his teeth and sucking.

* * *

“So...” Temari cleared her throat.

“So…” Shikamaru echoed her.

They were in his bed, laying underneath his warm electric blanket, both naked and trying to thaw out from the cold. Shikamaru had them tangled up in each other; her face was buried into his neck and loose hair, his bare erection pressed against her hip, sitting the skin it rested against on fire. With her hand, she lazily jerked it, feeling is breath catch in his throat every time she twisted it up the head of his penis.

He tilted his head down to kiss her, matching the speed of her strokes with his tongue, making her moan while he explored her mouth.

With care, Shikamaru pushed her onto her back, never breaking their kiss, “I want to get you ready.” He pulled away to study her face as his right hand dipped between her thighs. Temari did not like the smug expression he wore as she moaned when his fingers entered her.

“You bastard,” she cooed, abandoning his dick in favor of wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Bastard, huh? Are you trying to say you don’t like this?” His fingers crooked and brushed against her spot, making her pant.

“I didn’t say that.”

“I mean, I could stop. Leave you unsatisfied—“

Temari deathgripped the hand that was invading her, “Don’t you dare stop.”

“As you wish.” The pace of his fingers quickened, and he pressed his teeth to her throat.

His fingers were magic in Temari’s eyes; it was taking a great deal of concentrated effort to keep herself from moaning loudly. In fact, every time she whimpered at a level that was louder than whisper, Shikamaru would put his tongue in her mouth to swallow any sound she made.

As her climax approached, she had to catch her bottom lip between her teeth to keep herself from getting as loud as she wanted to. Shikamaru was tireless; he kept up with his movements, not wanting to waste any time getting her there. Her nails dug into his back, and Temari whined his name as the orgasm washed over her.

Grinning like he’d won the lottery, Shikamaru give her a deep kiss on the lips, before sliding his fingers out of her, “I love the way you tense up around me when you cum, Mari.”

It took her a second to catch her breath, “Imagine how that’s gonna feel on your dick.”

“I have,” he had opened the draw to his nightstand, pulling out a condom and bottle of lube, “I’ve gotten a lot of mileage out of that thought.” Shikamaru positioned himself in between her knees, his eyes taking her naked body in, “You’re so gorgeous. I love every inch of you.”

She felt herself blush under his unwavering gaze, “You say that every time you see me naked.”

“And I mean it every time,” he replied reverently. Shikamaru slid down onto his belly, not wasting time to bow his head and taste her.

She gasped as she felt his tongue, “I thought you were going to fuck me.”

“I have every intention to.”

Temari was impatient; she wanted him inside her right now, goddamnit. “Then why aren’t you?”

He lifted his head and scowled at her, “Bossy woman…Can’t a man eat in peace? Damn…”

The retort Temari had prepared died on her lips, replace by a sweet moan as he sucked on her clit. He was going to make her cum again, and she was terrified that she was gonna moan too loudly and wake his parents.

As he laboriously lapped at her, Temari bit the meat of her hand, preventing herself from getting loud. When she went over the edge, she took her free hand and mashed his face against her, riding her orgasm out.

He set back up, looking smug as hell. She tried to glare at him, but failed. “You’re going to kill me,” she managed to gasp.

“That’s the idea.” He looked down at her, “I think you’re ready.”

She looked down at his erection, “Do you want me to return the favor?”

“No,” he shook his head, “If you suck on it, and then I stick it in, I’ll probably shoot my load instantly.” Shikamaru ripped the foil of the condom off, “I’d like for this to last for longer than a minute.”

Anxiety started creeping up inside her as she watched Shikamaru pinch the end of the condom and roll it down his shaft; it was bright blue, and she bit back a hysterical giggle over it making his dick look like a balloon animal.

He squeezed a bead of lube onto his fingers, then applied it to the condom. “Are you nervous?” He asked, not looking at her.

There was no reason for her to lie. “Yes.”

Shikamaru nodded, “Me too. I did a lot of research, and I think I figured out the best way to do this, because apparently if it’s done right, it’s not supposed hurt super bad, or make you bleed.” He looked at her and gave her soft smile, “Besides, we’re two college educated people, right? We can figure this out.”

 _Leave it to Shikamaru to do the absolute most._ She nodded back, “Right,” feeling a little more reassured.

He took a deep breath, then shifted himself so he was at her entrance. “Ready?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll go slow, but let me know if you need me to stop.”

“I will.”

“Because I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Shika—“

“I mean it, Temari, it won’t hurt my feelings if you tell me to stop.”

She reached up and covered his mouth with her hand, “Shikamaru. I’ll let you know, okay? Now just,” Temari shifted her hips up so all he had to do was push forward, “Put it in me.” He rolled his eyes, but did as he was told. Carefully, he angled the tip of his erection, and starting sliding inside of her.

It didn’t hurt, per se, but there was pressure. Already, she could tell that his fingers didn’t compare to how full his dick made her feel. It was sweet agony as he slid inside of her; at one point she gripped his bicep, causing him to stop. “Give me a minute,” she mumbled, trying to get used to his size. After a moment, she nodded, and he finished taking her to the hilt.

When their hips met, they took a minute to breathe. Shikamaru was already panting, bottom lip slightly swollen from being bitten. He pressed his forehead against her’s, “You good?”

“Yeah, but I feel like I should be asking you that.”

“I’m fine, you just feel so fucking incredible.”

Her stomach fluttered, “Kiss me.”

His lips met hers, and then he started moving. His thrusts were slow, and experimental; when he found an angle that made her gasp, Shikamaru smirked against her mouth, and took it as an invitation to get started. His pace quickened, nothing too fast or hard, but it was hitting her just _right_ , and it was taking a great deal of effort to keep her moans quiet, which she was only moderately successful at.

“You feel so good,” she breathed, breath hitching as he thrusted back into her. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he groaned as he rocked into her.

His panting was setting her on fire, “Harder.”

He started pounding into her, forgetting that he had been restraining himself as to not hurt her. Temari wound her fingers through his hair, pulling on it, causing him to gasp, then claim the skin on her neck with his teeth.

She was right there at the cliff’s edge; she was sobbing his name, begging him to—

Deftly, Shikamaru snuck one of his hands down to her clit, and roughly rubbed it, pushing her over the edge.

As Temari’s orgasm came crashing down around her, she was only dimly aware of Shikamaru groaning her name, thrusting into her harshly before his hips finally stilled. She could feel him throbbing inside of her as he rode out his own climax.

With regret, he slid his softening erection out of her, then plopped down beside her, panting.

Temari turned her head and locked eyes with him. They stared at each other silently, and tried to catch their breath.

“That was,” Shikamaru croaked while peeling off the condom, “fantastic.”

“Mhm,” Temari was so sleepy, and warm all over. After he stuffed the used condom back into its foil and deposited it in his trashcan, she nuzzled up to him, throwing her arm around his chest.

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head, “Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Mhm,” she said again, kissing the top of his shoulder.

“Did it hurt?”

“I’m a little sore, but nothing major. Didn’t hurt as bad as people say it does.”

“I’m sorry that it hurt, even if it was just a small amount.” He held her close, absentmindedly playing with her hair.

They basked in the afterglow quietly, not saying anything, and not needing to.

“I wish I could sleep in here with you,” Temari sighed. She really didn’t want to go back to the guest bedroom by herself.

“Me too,” he kissed the top of her head again, “How about I lay in there with you until you fall asleep? Is that better?”

“Not really, but I guess it can’t be helped,” she sniffed.

“You’re a brat.”

“I can’t help it if you spoiled me by sleeping in the same bed as me for the past year.”

“Oh, so this is my fault?”

“It’s certainly not mine.”

“You’re so troublesome,” he sighed.

“But you love me all the same.”

“I do,” he confessed, “God help me, I do.”

It took some effort, but they both got up and put their clothes back on, lest his mother wake up and see them butt-ass naked together. Shikamaru held his hand out to lead her to her room, “Come on, gremlin. It’s past your bed time.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, but entwined their fingers together, “Why do you always call me that?”

“Because you’re a gremlin, duh.”

Temari punched his shoulder with her other hand, “You’re such a dildo, Shika.”

He snorted, “You still love me.”

“God help me, I do.”

* * *

“Hey, can I confess something?” Temari whispered into her boyfriend’s ear. It was five minutes before midnight on New Year’s Eve, and they were both _extremely_ hammered at the Akimichi’s party.

“What’s that, babe?”

“My contact picture for you in my phone? It’s been that picture of us cuddled up together from that pool party last summer.”

“Really? How long has it been that?”

“Since you sent it to me.”

“Aww,” he looked so touched, and so clearly trashed, “That’s cute. You’re cute. Your’s is this really goofy picture of you that you snapped me a millennia ago.”

“Is it that one where I’m pretending to be Lee and giving the thumbs up?”

“That very one.”

“No!! Shika!! Not that one!!”

He laughed and pulled her into his arms, “It’s adorable, I don’t see the issue.”

“It’s just so stupid.”

“It’s cute,” he was adamant, “I won’t change it.”

“What if we took a goofy selfie right now? Would you change it then?”

He snorted, “Sure.”

 _Good lord, he’s more trashed than I thought he was_ , Temari said inwardly, H _e would never take a selfie otherwise._ “Here, use my phone, you’re taller so you have to take it.” It took several tries to get a good one, but on the seventh attempt, Shikamaru managed to snap one. The picture was of them both cheesing at the camera, “Is this goofy enough for you, Nara?”

“Oh yeah, it’s perfect. Send it to me.”

Temari did as she was told; she put her phone back into her pants pocket, then wrapped her arms around her man’s neck, “There, it’s sent.”

“Thanks, babe.” He gave her a sloppy kiss on the lips. “Can I confess something now?”

She tilted her head to one side and looked up at him, “And what would that be?”

“Last New Year’s, when the ball dropped, all I could think about was how I wanted to ring in the new year with you. And how I wanted to start the year off kissing you.”

That caught Temari off guard. She had expected something silly, but she could tell by the earnest way he was looking at her, that he was completely serious. Around them, everyone started counting down to the New Year. “Now’s your chance,” she whispered.

He leaned down, and kissed her as the clock struck midnight.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to kudos the fic, comment on the fic, and bookmark the fic if you wanna see more of the same content.


End file.
